Meilleurs Ennemis
by Syhdaal
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la série, après la destruction de Esset et l'éveil de la soeur d'Aya donc y aura p't-être des spoilers au cours de la fic. Schuldig, blessé et épuisé, fait un jour irruption chez les Weiss pour leur demander de l'aide. Shonen ai, Brad x Schu.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (ce titre est d'un cliché…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Si je vous dis indéfini vous ne me frapperez pas ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ah ! Bonne question…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, Les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

La canicule est finie !! Il pleut, je suis contente !!

Non, je ne suis pas folleG1 , j'aime pas faire la crevette grillée au soleil, c'est pas pareil. Maintenant, fic !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un samedi après-midi ordinaire au Koneko no Sumu Ie, où quatre jeunes fleuristes travaillaient dans une assez bonne ambiance malgré la pluie battante qui tombait au-dehors.

Une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles se pressaient dans la boutique, contemplant les fleuristes avec plus d'attention que les fleurs elles-mêmesG2 .

La sonnette de la porte retentit joyeusement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Omi qui était au comptoir tourna la tête avec un sourire.

– Bonj… Oh mon Dieu !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs venait de faire quelques pas instables dans le magasin. Ses vêtements étaient souillés de tâches carmines, déchirés par endroits. De nombreuses traînées sanglantes coulaient sur son visage terriblement pâle. Ses yeux couleur jade n'exprimaient qu'une seule émotion, la souffrance.

Il s'effondra soudain, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Ken se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il s'adosse au mur.

Les filles se mirent à paniquer mais ce fut Yohji qui ramena le calme.

– Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Je vous prierai de quitter le Koneko, nous allons devoir fermer plus tôt !

Une fois les clientes dehors et le magasin fermé, Aya et Yohji s'approchèrent du jeune homme auprès duquel Omi et Ken étaient déjà en train de s'affairer.

Bien sûr, ils l'avaient tous reconnu immédiatement. La coiffure et les vêtements ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

C'était Schuldig, le télépathe des Schwarz.

Omi passa un linge humide sur le visage de son habituel ennemi. Sa peau était marbrée de traces de coups. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Bizarre.

Il avança la main et secoua doucement l'épaule du rouquin.

– Schuldig… Hé ho, réveille-toi…

Le blessé ouvrit difficilement ses yeux verts.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda Aya.

– Ils… Nous ont… Eu… Trop nombreux… Trop forts…

Ken fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son ennemi.

– Qui ça ils ?

Schuldig secoua la tête avec difficulté.

– Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes… Sur… Leur liste…

Les Weiss échangèrent un regard intrigué.

Schuldig venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Note :** C'est pas un peu court ?

Comment ça, je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ??

**Commentaires :**

G1 Enfin, ça dépend ce que vous qualifiez de folie bien sûr. Tout est relatif.

G2 Ceci dit, ça peut se comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (ce titre est nul…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Si je vous dis indéfini vous ne me frapperez pas ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Vous allez dire que c'est une maladie chez moi mais pour le moment j'ai rien décidé à part un Farfie x Brad !!

Combien de morts ? Je rigole, j'oserai pas…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, Les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Le soleil est de retour. Je vais avoir du mal à me réhabituer à la flotte cet hiver moi…

Vous avez entièrement raison, je suis malade. Au fait, est-ce que j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ce titre ?

Ca colle pas du tout avec l'histoire en plus. Je suis malheureuse !! Enfin, c'est relatif aussi.

Maintenant, fic !

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversations télépathiques

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 2**

Les quatre assassins connus sous le nom des Weiss laissèrent le silence s'établir entre eux, avant de décider de la marche à suivre. Ken fut le premier à prendre la parole.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Aya ?

Le leader fixa un instant le jeune homme qui était venu frapper à leur porte.

_Vous êtes… Sur… Leur liste…_

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

Et qui étaient _ils _?

– Occupez-vous de lui. J'appelle Manx.

Sur ces paroles, Aya quitta la boutique et se dirigea vers leur quartier général, le sous-sol du Koneko. Ken, Omi et Yohji se consultèrent une fois de plus du regard, assez hésitants pour la suite des évènements.

– Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « s'occuper » de Schuldig ? Demanda Omi, donnant voix à la question que tous trois se posaient.

– J'en suis pas sûr… Commença Ken. Yohji ?

– Je propose qu'on le soigne. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il est venu jusqu'ici, dit le grand blond en se baissant pour prendre son opposant de toujours dans ses bras.

– D'accord. Quelle chambre ?

– La mienne, c'est la plus grande.

– Okay, Omi tu t'occupes de la trousse de soin ? Je vais préparer la chambre de Yohji.

Le plus jeune des trois hocha la tête et partit en avant pour dévaliser la boîte à pharmacie gardée dans la salle de bain. Yohji suivit Ken et après être enfin arrivés à l'étage, ils étendirent le jeune homme sur le lit de l'aîné du groupe.

Omi passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte.

– J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, mais par contre, on risque de tomber à court de bandages. Il n'y en a presque plus.

Yohji haussa un sourcil.

– Qui devait s'occuper de refaire le plein ?

Ken se frappa le front du plat de la main.

– Mince c'est moi ! Je devais y aller hier ! J'ai complètement oublié !

– Ce n'est pas grave Ken-kun, vas-y tout de suite, Yohji et moi on va se débrouiller pour le moment, dit Omi avec un léger sourire.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

– Mais oui. Reprends des bandages et aussi des calmants pour la douleur, ce genre de chose d'accord ?

– Okay j'y vais ! Lança le brun en filant au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans sa précipitation, il percuta violemment Aya qui sortait d'on ne sait où, et tous deux finirent sur le sol.

– Ah désolé, ça va Aya ?

– Hn. Où allais-tu si vite ?

– A la pharmacie, j'ai oublié d'y aller hier et il n'y a plus de bandages. Et comme Schuldig saigne beaucoup…

– Hn. Vas-y, mais soit prudent.

– Pourquoi ? S'étonna le plus jeune des deux.

Aya soupira intérieurement face à la naïveté du jeune homme.

– Les Schwarz pourraient être dans les parages.

– Oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Bon j'y vais !

Le rouquin secoua doucement la tête en le voyant courir vers la sortie, trébuchant quasiment sur ses propres pieds.

« Mais comment a t-il fait pour être footballeur professionnel, lui qui est si maladroit en temps normal ? »

Il soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, pour voir où en étaient les choses avec Schuldig. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre de Yohji, où les deux blonds de l'équipe tentaient d'examiner leur patient sans lui faire de mal. Ceci n'étant pas une mince affaire puisqu'ils avaient découvert une blessure par balle au flanc gauche du jeune homme. Apparemment, le projectile était ressorti, et aucun organe vital ne semblait avoir été touché de ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger.

Omi tourna la tête pour apercevoir Aya, toujours en train de les observer faire en silence.

– Qu'a dit Manx ?

– Qu'elle passerait plus tard pour interroger Schuldig.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il sera en état de répondre à des questions, dit simplement Yohji en continuant de panser les nombreuses blessures se trouvant sur le corps de son ennemi.

Il avait également une large plaie en travers du torse, d'une profondeur assez alarmante.

– Regarde ça, fit Yohji en désignant la lésion. Ca a été fait intentionnellement, alors qu'il devait être incapable de se défendre.

Aya examina la blessure de plus près. Quelque chose attira son attention. Les contours irréguliers de la plaie sanglante, la peau qui était abîmée, comme arrachée.

– On s'y est pris plusieurs fois pour lui faire ça.

– Ah ?

Yohji et Omi s'approchèrent pour mieux voir.

– On dirait bien. Tu aurais fait un bon médecin légiste Aya, lâcha l'aîné.

/ _Je ne suis pas encore mort, vous savez._ /

Les trois Weiss sursautèrent.

– Tu aurais pu le dire que tu étais réveillé, dit Yohji.

/ _Trop fatigué._ /

– Je vois. Tu es trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux mais pas pour utiliser ton pouvoir.

/ _Ah, les grands mystères du corps humain…_ /

– Il vaudrait mieux lui donner un calmant si on doit soigner tout ça. Ca va être douloureux, observa doucement Omi en prenant une seringue stérilisée et en l'emplissant d'un puissant sédatif.

– Jusque là, il a plutôt bien supporté la douleur, lâcha Aya.

/ _Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui m'as réveillé ?_ /

– Ca fait longtemps que tu es conscient ?

/ _Vous en étiez au médecin légiste je crois._ /

– Schuldig, je vais t'injecter un sédatif qui va t'endormir pour plusieurs heures, le temps de tout soigner. La douleur risque d'être très forte.

/ _Je m'en remets entièrement à ton savoir-faire chaton…_ /

Omi pouvait presque voir le sourire amusé que porterait le rouquin en temps normal. Il planta doucement l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune homme et injecta le liquide dans ses veines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus jeune de l'équipe reprit la parole.

– Je pense qu'il est vraiment inconscient maintenant. Il n'a rien dit mais la douleur doit être atroce.

– Bon, bah on peut…

Yohji ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par le bruit d'une course effrénée dans les escaliers.

Ken fit irruption dans la chambre, les bras chargés de sparadraps, bandages et désinfectants en tout genre.

– Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout! Fit le brun essoufflé.

– Tu as couru ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard fut attiré par la large blessure se trouvant sur le torse de Schuldig.

– Wow… C'est pas beau à voir ça.

– En effet, lâcha l'aîné de la troupe. Maintenant qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, on va pouvoir le soigner sérieusement.

– Sa blessure est très profonde. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas des points de suture, observa Omi.

Yohji secoua la tête.

– Je ne pense pas que des points de suture suffiront, bishonen… La chair a été presque « creusée » à cet endroit. Je ne sais pas si nous serons capables de recoudre ça. Il vaudrait mieux nettoyer la plaie et bander. Idem pour la blessure par balle.Z1

– Quel genre d'arme pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Demanda soudainement Aya.

Ken se pencha un instant sur la blessure.

– Je dirai un couteau fin… Très tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Et la personne qui a fait ça semble s'y être prise plusieurs fois. Regardez, c'est plus profond par endroits. C'est pas une blessure qui a été faite en combat, pour attaquer ou défendre. Ca a été fait pour faire mal…

Les trois membres de Weiss regardèrent le jeune homme, sidérés.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Omi secoua la tête.

– Rien Ken-kun, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en blessure par arme blanche.

Ken sourit.

– C'est à dire qu'à force de me battre contre Farfarello, j'ai appris à soigner les plaies faites avec un couteau…

– Ah mais c'est pas possible ça ! Grogna Yohji. Il a même des coupures le long des jambes !

Le petit blond du groupe soupira.

– Je suppose qu'il va falloir lui retirer son pantalon. Allez, on y va…

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à panser les plaies du télépathe. Certaines étaient très graves. Omi et Yohji avaient découvert en plus de la blessure par balle et de la lésion sur le torse, de nombreuses griffures assez profondes. Son dos, quant à lui, était lacéré de longues éraflures sanglantes, qui ressemblaient à des coups de fouet. Et tout ça sans compter les trois probables côtes cassées du rouquin.

Une fois le soir venu, ils étaient descendus tous les quatre s'installer dans le salon autour d'un café fumant.

– Vous avez vu le nombre de ses blessures ? Il n'en a jamais récolté autant dans une bataille contre nous, dit Yohji.

– Yohji-kun a raison. Il est gravement blessé. Comment a t-il pu réussir à arriver jusqu'ici ?

– Je pense que la question n'est pas comment mais pourquoi.

Omi, Ken et Yohji se tournèrent vers Aya, qui avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

– C'est peut-être une mise en scène pour tous nous piéger.

– Mais enfin, tu as vu la gravité de ces blessures Aya ? Commença Ken. Si on ne l'aidait pas, il serait probablement mort d'avoir perdu autant de sang !

Le rouquin planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux de Ken.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il venu frapper à la porte de ses pires ennemis ?

Aucun des trois garçons ne put apporter de réponse à cette question et un silence court s'installa.

– C'est sûrement ça le problème.

– Yohji ?

– Aya a raison, pourquoi est-il venu ici, chez nous, alors qu'il sait bien que dès que nous en auront l'occasion nous le tuerons ? C'est ça qui cloche. Schuldig est loin d'être un idiot, et il est aussi très loin d'être faible, nous le savons tous. Comment a t-il récolté ses blessures ? Ce n'est pas normal.

– Tu veux dire… Qu'il a été attaqué ? Demanda doucement Omi.

– Peut-être. Combien connaissez-vous de personnes capables de mettre Schuldig dans cet état ?

Les trois plus jeunes secouèrent la tête.

– Exactement, aucune. Aya n'a pas peut-être pas tord quand il dit que c'est une mise en scène. Juste pour qu'on baisse notre garde et…

Yohji laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Le plus jeune du groupe secoua négativement la tête.

– Ton raisonnement pourrait se tenir s'il n'était pas aussi gravement blessé. Tu connais combien de personnes consentantes à se laisser infliger ce genre de blessures ?

– Aucune mais… Tu les connais, ce sont les Schwarz. Ils ont l'esprit tellement tordu…

– Là, Yohji marque un point, approuva Ken.

Il allait se tourner vers Aya pour lui demander son avis mais une voix le figea dans son élan.

– Vous nous croyez assez fous pour nous faire nous même des trucs pareils. Entre vous et nous, je ne sais pas lesquels sont les plus tordus…

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vivement vers l'entrée du salon.

– Schuldig !

Schuldig était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, son torse était recouvert de nombreux bandages et malgré son petit sourire en coin, aucun des Weiss ne rata la lueur de souffrance qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

– Et oui, c'est moi, chaton.

Omi bondit au surnom. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose mais le rouquin s'effondra, ses jambes refusant de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe se précipitèrent pour le relever. Omi savait à quel point ses blessures étaient graves. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un mouvement réouvre les plaies.

Aya et Yohji s'étaient rapprochés eux aussi.

Schuldig releva doucement la tête et Aya nota que son regard était un peu vitreux.

– Ken, Omi, remontez le coucher.

– Oui !

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus dans les escaliers, Aya soupira doucement.

– Ca ne va pas Aya ?

– Hm.

– Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

– N'importe.

– Ce que tu es de bonne humeur, ça fait peur.

– Yohji, un de nos pires ennemis est arrivé chez nous à moitié mort et il faut qu'on s'attende à tout, alors ne m'en demande pas trop non plus.

– Wow, je n'y crois pas, notre grand leader sans peur et sans reproche aussi silencieux qu'une tombe vient de faire une grande phrase. Tu es malade Aya ? Fit Yohji en passant une main sur le front de son cadet.

Aya soupira encore et chassa doucement la main de son ami.

– Yohji.

Le grand blond reprit un visage sérieux.

– Aya, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui.

Un court silence prit place, très vite brisé par Yohji.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de Schuldig ?

– On va prendre des tours de garde. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste sans surveillance.

– D'accord, on fera ça mais à une condition.

Aya haussa un sourcil, attendant que son coéquipier s'explique.

– Tu vas te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air crevé, dit l'aîné en passant un bras autour des épaules du rouquin pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

– Mais Yohji…

– Tu le fais, sinon, je laisse Schuldig se balader tout seul dans la maison.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Aya obtempéra sans protester.

* * *

**Note :** Bon, bah, c'est fini. Il est un peu plus long que le premier (est-ce que plus court que le premier c'est possible ?), mais il n'apporte pas grand chose non plus…

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire de ce Schuldig quand même…

Franchement, y a qu'à lui que ça arrive !

**Commentaires :**

Z1 Oui bon, c'est du grand délire, mais j'improvise que voulez vous… C'est que je suis qu'une pauvre petite L moi, je connais rien aux corps humains – –


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce titre ?)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Si je vous dis encore indéfini vous ne me frapperez pas ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Je vous ai fait peur hein la dernière fois ? Sinon… Je sais toujours pas. Comment ça personne me croit ?

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, Les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau.

Yes ! Y a du soleil (y en qui dirons que c'est pas bien exceptionnel mais dans la contrée glaciale sibérienne où je vis, ça fait pas de mal…) !!

Oui, si vous vous posez la question, je suis folle. J'ai trop fait la crevette grillée au soleil. Résultat : plus un neurone en état de fonctionnement. Pas qu'il y en ai eu un dans le temps, hein… Je me fatigue des fois…

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 3**

Ken et Omi tournèrent la tête vers Yohji lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

– Comment va t-il ? Demanda le nouveau venu en désignant l'homme allongé sur le lit.

– Il s'est vite rendormi, répondit Omi. Où est Aya-kun ?

– Disons que je l'ai forcé à aller se coucher.

Les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

– Tu as réussi à forcer Aya à faire quelque chose ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il n'a pas pu résister à mon charme légendaire !

– Yohji !

– Bah quoi ?

Ken soupira en se laissant aller au fond de son siège.

– Tant mieux. Il n'a pas bonne mine depuis quelques jours.

– C'est vrai. Je crois qu'il couve une grippe carabinée, lâcha Yohji.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit doucement Omi. Il est rentré trempé jusqu'aux os hier après-midi. Il était parti toute la journée et je crois qu'il est resté dehors sous la pluie pendant un moment.

– Oh là là, on risque d'avoir deux malades sur les bras ! Gémit le footballeur du groupe.

Yohji sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

– T'inquiète pas Kenken, je prendrai grand soin de Aya.

– Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

– Yohji, pourquoi est-ce que ta voix est pleine de sous-entendus quand tu parles ? Demanda Omi en vérifiant les bandages de Schuldig.

Le grand blond laissa échapper un petit rire puis le silence retomba dans la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Omi appela son aîné.

– Yohji-kun ?

– Oui chibi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par mise en scène tout à l'heure ?

Ken leva les yeux vers le play-boy. Yohji soupira.

– Vous allez dire que c'est un peu tordu comme scénario, mais…

– Tu penses à quoi ?

– Je me disais que c'était un piège visant à nous détruire de l'intérieur. Que les Schwarz nous auraient envoyé Schuldig dans cet état pour qu'on baisse notre garde et qu'ensuite, il nous élimine… Mais ça ne tient pas debout. Qui accepterait de mettre sa vie en danger et de la confier à ses pires ennemis ? Les Schwarz ne sont pas non plus complètements fous, ils sont comme tout le monde, ils tiennent à leur vie.

Omi et Ken mirent un moment pour assimiler la pensée du grand blond.

– Peut-être… Dit finalement Ken. Peut-être que c'est ça…

– Je suppose que l'on va devoir faire attention à lui et le surveiller de près, dit le hacker du groupe en remontant le drap sur le corps de son habituel ennemi.

– C'est vrai. Il va falloir être prudent. On ne sait jamais.

Omi étouffa un bâillement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ken et Yohji qui échangèrent un sourire.

– Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher Omittchi, dit Ken en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– C'est bon, ça va. De toute façon, j'ai encore des recherches à faire pour la mission de demain soir.

Le regard de Ken s'assombrit.

– Il faut que tu te reposes Omi. Va te coucher maintenant, tu pourras faire tout ça demain.

– Mais…

– Vas-y, trancha Yohji d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu es crevé, on s'occupe de Schuldig.

– D'accord, se résigna le petit blond avec un soupir. Bonne nuit les garçons.

– Bonne nuit Omi.

– Dors bien ! Lança le footballeur.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls, Ken se tourna vers son ami de toujours.

– Alors j'attends tes explications.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Aya.

– Ah, je vois… Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux sur les bords Kenken ?

Le brun s'empourpra furieusement.

– Pas du tout !!

Yohji s'approcha de son équipier avec son plus beau sourire de séducteur sur les lèvres.

– Tu es sûr ? Susurra t-il à son oreille.

Ken prit une nuance colorée de plus.

– Oui ! Ca suffit Yohji ! Siffla Ken en le repoussant.

Il avait horreur de ça quand Yohji faisait jouer son soi-disant charme irrésistible. Surtout quand il s'entraînait sur lui !

Yohji laissa échapper un petit rire et s'écarta de son cadet, toujours paré d'une belle couleur pivoine. Il adorait faire tourner Ken en bourrique. Il pensa alors qu'avec Omi, c'était encore plus amusant.

– Alors tu veux savoir quoi à propos de Aya ?

– Tu l'as payé combien pour qu'il accepte d'aller se coucher alors que Schuldig dort dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne ?

Yohji se laissa tomber dans une chaise en soupirant.

– Il avait vraiment l'air à bout. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, honnêtement. Je crois que j'ai eut beaucoup de chance.

– Pour faire obéir Aya, ce n'est plus de la chance, c'est un miracle.

– C'est vrai…

Un silence s'installa, brisé par Ken quelques minutes plus tard.

– Tu peux aller te coucher, je vais le surveiller si tu veux.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Ouais, pas de problème. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre en attendant, vu que Schuldig dort ici.

– Hm. Okay, merci Kenken !

– Yohji ! Ne m'appelle pas Kenken !

– Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bonne nuit ! Lança joyeusement l'aîné des Weiss en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

– C'est ça, on lui dira, lui lança le brun en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Il posa les yeux sur le visage pâle de son ennemi.

Il semblait si faible, complètement désarmé. Un hématome violet marbrait sa pommette, faisant paraître sa peau déjà si pâle presque diaphane.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Ken soupira. Ce devait être grave. Très grave même.

Peut-être leur donnerait-il une réponse quand il reviendrait à lui.

Pour passer le temps, le brun attrapa un magazine de sport qu'il avait emmené avec lui en prévision de la nuit. Il commença sa lecture en espérant que son tour de garde passe rapidement. Attendre sans rien faire lui était toujours très pénible, à lui qui préférait l'action.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié de sa revue, un gémissement lui fit lever le nez.

Schuldig s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Son visage reflétait énormément de souffrance.

Ken se pencha sur le lit, inquiet. Que devait-il faire ?

Le réveiller peut-être, puisqu'il semblait cauchemarder, ou alors…

Tenter de le calmer ?

Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, il avait pas mal d'expérience avec les cauchemars. Omi se réveillait tellement souvent en hurlant qu'il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû rester avec son jeune ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'Allemand en chuchotant quelques mots rassurants à son oreille.

– Shh… Ca va… Tout va bien, calme-toi…

Le blessé s'agita de plus en plus dans son lit et un appel faible s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre.

– Brad…

– Schuldig, calme-toi...

– ... Brad... Nein... Brad!

Le rouquin se redressa brusquement et regarda droit devant lui en haletant.

Un souffle presque inaudible passa ses lèvres et Ken ne put l'entendre que parce qu'il était très proche du Schwarz.

Encore ce nom.

« Brad ».

Bizarre, Ken n'aurait pas cru que Schuldig était si proche de l'Oracle.

– Ca va ?

Schuldig se tourna vers le garçon qui était à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, encore trop pris dans son cauchemar. Il hocha simplement la tête.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle.

Le rouquin eut une soudaine envie de rire en entendant la question du garçon.

– C'est naturel chez moi.

– Oh.

Il y eut un court silence puis Schuldig reprit doucement la parole.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

Ken sursauta.

– Hm ? Ho… Minuit moins dix, l'informa t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au radio réveil de Yohji.

Le rouquin ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. Pas étonnant vu la perte de sang considérable dont il souffrait et ses blessures. Il soupira.

– Euh… Tu veux quelque chose ?

Schuldig ouvrit un œil.

Ah oui, Ken.

– De l'eau et une aspirine peut-être…

Sa gorge desséchée le brûlait et parler lui était douloureux. Près de lui, Ken attrapa un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et lui tendit, ainsi qu'un cachet.

– Tiens. Omi avait tout prévu.

L'Allemand hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et prit son verre et l'aspirine. Il avala la pilule et fit passer le goût avec l'eau puis rendit le verre à Ken.

– Tu devrais te recoucher. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Schuldig hocha de nouveau la tête en silence avant de s'allonger, et il ferma les yeux. Le bruit des pensées de Ken s'estompa peu à peu alors qu'il sombrait une fois de plus dans un sommeil profond. Ken le regarda se rendormir puis soupira. Une fois de plus cette même question résonna dans son esprit.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Peut-être en sauraient-ils plus le lendemain.

Peut-être…

* * *

**Note :** Bon… Celui là est fini.

Oui je sais, y a pas beaucoup d'action…

Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre pour faire souffrir Schuldig comme ça…

Mais je pense que ça devrait se mettre à bouger dans une paire de chapitres…

Le temps que je les écrive quoi !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (Ce titre me pose vraiment un problème…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Si je vous dis toujours indéfini vous ne me frapperez pas ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca viendra… Un jour quoi !

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Mon Dieu… Je hais les médusesG1 … Je hais les cours… Je hais encore plus l'espagnol. Mes pauvres, pauvres neurones… C'est définitif, j'en ai même plus le quart de la moitié d'un qui marche maintenant…

Je suis fatiguée… Mais à un point…

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis **

**Chapitre 4**

Schuldig remua doucement dans son sommeil et ouvrit un œil.

« Beuh… Mal à la tête… »

Il mit un certain temps à se convaincre d'ouvrir les deux yeux. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être une très mauvaise journée. Son mal de crâne surtout.

« Bien… J'ai deux solutions : number one je me lève et je tente de trouver un calmant, un marteau, n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de ma migraine ou bien number two, je reste couché en attendant que ça passe vu que je serai certainement incapable de me lever tout seul… Cruel dilemme en effet… »

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était la personne. Les pensées du garçon étaient bien suffisantes pour cela.

– Hello chaton…

Le petit blond sursauta.

– Tu étais réveillé ?!

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

– Faut croire.

Omi ne dit rien et alluma la lumière.

– Tu peux te redresser ? Il faut que je vérifie tes bandages.

Le blessé tenta de se redresser et serra les dents.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Le garçon s'en aperçut et l'aida à se redresser.

– Ca va ?

Schuldig hocha simplement la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa l'adolescent faire son travail.

– Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda soudainement Schuldig.

– Hm ?

Omi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Il est neuf heures quarante-cinq.

– Merci.

Le garçon retourna à son inspection des bandages et se redressa finalement avec un soupir.

– Ca va, rien n'a bougé. Ken viendra m'aider à les changer dans une petite heure. Tu as faim ?

L'Allemand leva le nez un peu étonné. Il ne pensait pas que les Weiss se soucieraient de ce genre de détails. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si mal que ça. Par contre, il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait mangé quelque chose pour la dernière fois. Ca lui semblait une éternité.

– Oui, un peu.

– Je vais te monter quelque chose alors. Enfin, si Ken n'a pas brûlé la cuisine bien sûr, observa le petit blond en sentant l'odeur qui montait du rez-de-chaussé oscillant vaguement entre carbonisation au lance-flammes et attaque nucléaire.G2

Amusé par la tête du jeune garçon, Schuldig ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter en lâchant négligemment un petit « Trop tard ». Omi lui jeta un coup d'œil noir avant de se diriger vers la porte… Et un nuage de fumée d'une taille conséquente. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais une voix grave, pardon, un rugissement de bête féroce le prit de cours.

– HIDAKA KEN !!

« Ah… Aya-kun vient d'entrer en jeu… Qui restera en vie le plus longtemps ? Ken ou la cuisine ? »

_/ J'opterai pour la cuisine si j'étais toi Chibi. /_

Omi se retourna vivement avec un regard assassin sur le visage.

– Ne m'appelle pas « Chibi » !!

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

– Laisse ces regards-là à Ice Man, ça ne te va pas du tout.

L'adolescent soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en désespoir de cause. Il ne se débarrasserait donc jamais de ces surnoms ??

– Il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive, en effet.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Schuldig !

L'Allemand laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres avant de se rallonger avec précaution. Omi fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

– Je vais voir s'il reste quelque chose de mangeable en bas.

_/ Traduction, pas carbonisé c'est ça ? /_

_/ A peu de chose près… /_

_/ Je te trouve bien sarcastique… Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, chaton. /_

_/ Il y a un de mes pires ennemis dans le lit d'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai le droit d'être sarcastique non ?/_

_/ Dis-toi que les circonstances pourraient en être différentes…_ / Ricana Schuldig avant de disparaître de son esprit, laissant un Omi hésitant entre le comble de l'exaspération et le désespoir de parer à une hémorragie nasale imminente.

Le petit blond continua donc son chemin en direction de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil prudent au, hum, terrain d'expérimentation culinaire de Ken…

Un seul mot pouvait décrire le désastre…

Effrayant…

Il y avait de la farine jusqu'au plafond, des casseroles débordantes de… Choses, un Aya-kun vert de rageG3 avec une passoire sur la tête, un four malfaisant qui crachait son haleine fétide tel un dragon moyenâgeux… Euh je m'égare là…

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Ken avec un immonde tablier « rose » debout au milieu de l'apocalypse, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Ken ? S'enquit Aya d'un ton doucereux plus que prometteur de milles souffrances.

– Heu… Bonjour tout le monde ?

Aya s'effondra violemment soudain pris de la soudaine envie de commettre un crime sanglant. Il releva la tête pour voir Omi debout sur le seuil de la cuisine, avec une expression assez… Comment dire ? Partagée entre l'hilarité et la consternation.

– Omi…

– Ca va Aya-kun ?

– La… Grosse… Fatigue…

Un sifflement admiratif retentit derrière eux et tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Yohji appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, complètement écroulé de rire, juste vêtu d'un pantalon.

– Je crois… Je crois qu'il va plus falloir laisser Kenken approcher à moins de dix mètres de la cuisine ! Fit-il, secoué par des éclats de rire.

– Hey !! C'est pas si mal que ça ! Protesta Ken.

– Disons simplement que cette fois, la cuisine est encore debout Kenken, pas comme la dernière fois !

– Tu peux parler Yohji, tu sais même pas faire cuire un œuf !!

– Les garçons, appela doucement le cadet du groupe.

– Oui, Chibi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je suis censé monter quelque chose à Schuldig, alors je voudrais savoir si il reste quelque chose de comestible ici ?

– Il est réveillé ? Demanda Aya en revenant soudainement à la vie.

Omi hocha la tête avec un sourire.

– Le frigo est ton ami Omittchi, lança Yohji avant d'enjamber un plat rempli d'une pâte gluante tirant sur le jaune-verdâtre dans l'espoir d'atteindre vivant la cafetière.

Le petit blond soupira et fit son chemin jusqu'au réfrigérateur et disposa un peu de nourriture sur un plateau. Il attrapa aussi au passage un verre et du jus de fruit avant de remonter à l'étage. Alors qu'il était arrivé en haut des escaliers, un hurlement d'horreur résonna dans toute la maison.

– AAAAAAAHHHHH MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR ??

– YOHJI !! T'AS MARCHE DANS MA PATE A CREPES !!

– ET ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI ELLE MORT TA PATE A CREPE ?? ON TUE LA BETE AVANT DE LA CUISINER KEN !!

Omi leva les yeux au ciel et continua jusqu'à la chambre de Yohji où se trouvait toujours Schuldig.

– Schuldig ?

Le jeune homme s'était rendormi. Omi laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus beau comme ça que lorsqu'il avait cet air moqueur sur le visage. Il posa doucement le plateau sur la table avant de s'installer sur la chaise près du lit. Après tout c'était son tour de garde. Ken et Yohji avaient veillé Schuldig toute la nuit. Le rouquin remua doucement dans son sommeil puis ouvrit les yeux.

– Ca va ?

Le blessé soupira.

– Comme ça peut aller…

– Je vois. Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il se redressa péniblement et Omi déposa le plateau sur ses genoux.

– Schuldig.

– Hm ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une ombre douloureuse passa sur le visage de son habituel ennemi.

– C'est… Compliqué.

Omi laissa un moment le silence s'installer.

– Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, mais Kritiker est au courant que tu es ici. Manx viendra te poser quelques questions, alors…

– Alors quoi ?

– Tu pourrais peut-être nous le dire, non ?

– Je vous le dirai.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vais te laisser manger en paix d'accord ? Ken m'aidera à changer tes bandages plus tard… Quand il aura fini de déblayer la cuisine quoi.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Allemand.

– Ouais… J'ai vu ça… Il est pire que moi dans une cuisine.

– C'est assez difficile de faire pire que Ken dans une cuisine tu sais, dit le plus jeune en souriant. Mange bien et repose-toi !

Le jeune Weiss sortit de la pièce, laissant Schuldig seul avec ses pensées. Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir fatigué et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« J'espère que vous allez bien… Vraiment… Encore un peu de patience et je viendrais vous chercher. »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

– Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils aillent bien… S'il vous plait…

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà, celui-ci est bouclé !!

Bon je sais, ça bouge pas encore des masses, mais patience, ça va venir !

Un jour quoi… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir à Schuschu et ses compagnons…

C'est ma grande question existentielle du jour. Quoiqu'elle soit quasiment résolue…

Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire !

**Commentaires :**

G1 En fait, j'ai un trip énorme sur les méduses… Rapport à un délire avec deux potes… Faut pas chercher à comprendre… C'est grave là, faut que je pense à me faire psychanalyser… Ca urge…

G2 Je ne sais pas faire à manger, c'est lui que je préfère donc y a pas de raison qu'il sache le faire non plus mdr ! Pis Ken et la cuisine c'est une légende urbaine mdr. Oh je sais c'est facile.

G3 Les bras croisés, tape du pied et limite la fumée qui sort des oreilles, vous voyez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (C'est cette chose mon pire ennemi à moi !)

Auteur : Syhdaal

E-mail :

Genre : Bobo…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Comme je dis souvent, la patience paye toujoursG1 …

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Ah… Dire qu'il est 2h 54 du matin… Ben ouais, c'est exceptionnel, mais ça m'arrive d'écrire à 2h 54 du matin… Bon ben… Bonne année à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

** Chapitre 5**

Schuldig soupira. Il avait mal partout. Pas que ce soit anormal vu les blessures relativement impressionnantes qui recouvraient son corps mais… Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac, depuis que Omi l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Etrange.

A quoi ce sentiment de malaise était dû ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il entendit soudain des voix se rapprocher. En fait de voix, c'était plutôt le chuchotis habituel des esprits alentours qui l'avait alerté de l'agitation ambiante. Les Weiss semblaient assez troublés…

Pourquoi ça ?

Ah, il avait trouvé en lisant l'esprit de Yohji. La fille qui venait leur confier les missions était là. Et il semblait qu'elle désirait le voir. Lui, un membre de Schwarz. Apparemment, il allait avoir de la visite dans très peu de temps. Dommage. Il aurait préféré rester tranquille.

Pour une fois.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il se rappela que Omi lui avait effectivement signalé que Manx viendrait lui poser quelques questions au nom de Kritiker. Officiellement, pour connaître les raisons de son état, les évènements qui s'étaient produits… Officieusement…

Schuldig se redressa vivement, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait son corps.

– Pour nous aider tu parles… Pour nous faire crever oui…

On frappa soudain à la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était laissé distraire et n'avait pas remarqué que les « voix » s'étaient rapprochées. La porte s'ouvrit sur Yohji et Manx.

Instinctivement Schuldig scanna son esprit avec pour but de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas armée. Il devait avant tout assurer sa propre sécurité… Tout en tenant compte du fait qu'il se trouvait chez ses pires ennemis… Enfin pires… C'était vite dit aussi.

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit mais se tint tout de même à une certaine distance du blessé. Schuldig ricana intérieurement.

« Distance de sécurité hein ?… Tss… »

– Bien. Je peux rester si tu veux Manx.

Elle fit un sourire au grand blond.

– C'est inutile Yohji. Merci.

Yohji hocha la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Schuldig avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Toi, t'as intérêt à bien te tenir sinon… »

_/ Je tremble de peur Balinese… /_

_/ Tu devrais. /_

Il redescendit et pris la direction de la cuisine, pour voir où en était le rangement de Ken supervisé par un Aya très comment dire… Sur les nerfs.

– Ah, ben il y a comme qui dirait du progrès. En tout cas maintenant, on sait que c'est une cuisine, observa Yohji en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Ken lui jeta un regard noir, espérant le faire fuir le plus vite possible de la cuisine ou du moins le faire taire. Yohji fut obligé de compatir. Il avait lui-même horreur de faire le ménage mais si en plus il fallait avoir Aya sur le dos en tant que directeur des opérations… Inutile de dire que c'était un vrai cauchemar.

– Dites, où est Omi ?

Ken leva le nez de la matière d'origine inconnue qu'il essayait désespérément de désincruster du plan de travail et soupira.

– Il est parti faire une course à la pharmacie. On est aussi en rade de médicaments…

– Tu n'en avais pas repris hier ?

– Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les trois quarts des médicaments ici étaient périmés, Yohji.

– C'est sûr…

– Oh j'arrive pas à retirer ce truc ça colle et ça s'en va pas !!

– J'ose espérer que c'est pas blanc et visqueux en plus…

Il s'attira un regard de travers de Aya et Ken vira au rouge.

– La ferme Yohji !

– Mais tu n'as pas pris le produit miracle Kenken?

– Lequel ?

– Ca s'appelle de l'huile de coude mon petit chat !! Lâcha Yohji en riant avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Ken et Aya le fixèrent un instant sans réagir puis le plus jeune des deux balança son éponge dans l'évier avant de courir après le play-boy.

– Yohji !! Viens ici tout de suite je vais te tuer !

– Ken ! T'as pas fini de nettoyer tes bêtises ! Le rappela Aya avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, s'adressant à quiconque aurait la bonté de l'écouter.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter une équipe pareille ?

En entendant les bordées d'injures en tout genre qui montaient du salon et en apercevant quelque chose comme un coussin qui venait de traverser la pièce pour aller s'écraser sur un vase, Aya eut quelque peu le sentiment que deux crétins allaient périr le jour même d'une mort lente et douloureuse…

Il entra dans le salon et fixa ses deux coéquipiers qui luttaient au milieu de la pièce d'un regard glacial.

– Je vous conseille vivement de remettre tout ça en ordre.

Ken et Yohji levèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-effrayé sur leur leader. S'ils craignaient toujours de mettre Aya en colère, ils n'avaient de cesse de tenter de le dérider par tous les moyens possibles. Ou en tous cas, ils le poussaient à exprimer des émotions, ne serait-ce que de la colère…

Les deux garçons effondrés sur le sol échangèrent un coup d'œil puis pouffèrent de rire sous le regard améthyste glacial qui les fusillait depuis une bonne minute déjà.

– Oh allez Aya, sois pas rabat-joie !

– C'est vrai ce n'est pas si grave. On n'a encore rien cassé, observa Ken.

– Ken, tu as une cuisine à nettoyer, alors tu ferais bien d'y retourner. Yohji, tu t'occupes du salon.

Alors que Yohji ouvrait la bouche pour protester, un cri de douleur suivi d'un fracas impressionnant résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le sang des trois assassins ne fit qu'un tour et ils foncèrent à l'étage le plus vite possible.

Schuldig fixait Manx avec un regard meurtrier. Il souffrait. Ce fut la première chose dont Yohji se rendit compte en le regardant. Il souffrait terriblement. Une tache rouge s'étendait peu à peu sur son torse pourtant bandé.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Manx, qui si elle semblait surprise quelques secondes auparavant, avait maintenant repris contenance.

– Rien de grave. J'en sais assez pour aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais.

– Alors oublie pas de crever en route surtout, cracha Schuldig d'une voix haineuse.

La jeune secrétaire de Persia tourna les talons après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil et quitta la pièce, jamais quittée par le cruel regard de jade.

– Ken, retiens-la dépêche-toi ! Lui ordonna Aya.

Le brun hocha la tête et se précipita à la suite de Manx pour l'empêcher de partir sans aucune explication. Aya tourna ensuite un regard mauvais vers Schuldig et fut près de lui en deux enjambées. Avant que Yohji ne puisse réagir, il saisit l'Allemand à la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

– Je vais vraiment te tuer cette fois ci !!

Instinctivement, Schuldig tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du rouquin mais sans y parvenir.

Il était blessé, et à bout de force.

Aya était fort et en pleine forme.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lutter. Cependant, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Pour… Une fois… C'est… Pas ma faute tu vois….

– Ah oui ?

Le regard du leader des Weiss se fit dangereusement perçant.

– Aya arrête !! Ca suffit !

Yohji le sépara violemment, repoussant Aya jusqu'au mur opposé de sa chambre.

– Ca suffit, maintenant tu te calmes ! Va plutôt voir ce qui se passe avec Manx, je m'occupe de lui, okay ?

– Hn.

Aya repoussa Yohji sans douceur et sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Schuldig. Yohji referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers son habituel opposant. Le jeune homme avait porté sa main à son torse et essayait d'ôter les bandages qui s'y trouvaient. Yohji s'approcha de lui et chassa ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

– Ca se voit pas ?!

– Tu as mal ?

– A ton avis, ça pisse le sang !

Yohji soupira et attrapa la boite à pharmacie qu'ils avaient laissée dans la chambre au cas où. Ils avaient bien fait.

– Montre-moi ça.

– Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !! J'aurai jamais dû venir ici de toute façon !!

L'aîné des Weiss se força à rester calme face au comportement agressif du jeune homme et lui tendit un verre et un calmant.

– Avale ça et je pourrais voir ce qu'il y aG2 .

Schuldig hésita un moment puis se décida à refuser le médicament qui lui était tendu. Yohji fronça les sourcils.

– Schuldig. Fais ce que je te dis, on verra après.

Le télépathe comprit au ton de son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que s'il refusait, il le lui ferait avaler de force. D'ailleurs, Yohji le lui promettait mentalement.

– Ca va j'ai compris, souffla t-il en s'emparant de la pilule et du verre.

– Là t'es content ? Continua t-il en lui rendant le verre.

– Transporté de joie. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ?

– Ca ne te regarde pas !

– Je crois que si. Manx est notre informatrice. Ella a aussi élevé Omi. Alors avant de te mettre à dos Ken et le petit, tu devrais plutôt être coopératif.

Schuldig sursauta violemment.

– Tu devrais plutôt être coopératif, sinon tes petits copains risquent d'avoir un peu plus mal que prévu…

– Schuldig ?

– Quoi ?!

Yohji ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux. Le rouquin n'osa pas détourner le regard, captivé par les yeux verts sombres de Yohji. Le grand blond lui fit un léger sourire.

– Je vais soigner ça d'accord ?

Schuldig décida d'abandonner et de se laisser faire. Du moins pour le moment. Il lui serait impossible de faire quoi que ce soit s'il ne se remettait pas sur pied très vite.

Et le temps lui manquait.

Yohji avait fini d'ôter les bandages qui recouvraient son torse et sursauta. La profonde blessure qui lui barrait la poitrine avait recommencé à saigner abondamment. Il saisit une compresse et l'appuya délicatement sur la large plaie dans l'espoir de stopper le sang. Au bout d'un moment, le flot de sang diminua et Yohji put rebander la blessure.

– Mais comment ça a pu se rouvrir ?

Schuldig détourna le regard.

– Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais…

– Essayes toujours, dit Yohji en se laissant aller au fond de son siège, près à entendre n'importe quoi.

– Non.

– Tu préfères peut-être en discuter avec Aya ? Je te préviens, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment alors…

– Parce que ça change de d'habitude ?

Yohji eut un petit sourire

– Là, c'est pire que d'habitude. Alors c'est toi qui choisit…

Schuldig pesa un instant le pour et le contre puis planta son regard dans celui du play-boy.

– C'est elle.

– Quoi ?! S'étrangla Yohji.

– Tu m'as bien entendu. C'est elle.

– Elle ? Manx ? Faut pas demander ce que tu lui as fait alors.

– RIEN !

Le silence tomba entre eux. Lourd.

Yohji soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

– Ecoute Schuldig, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Manx. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu es arrivé chez nous dans un état pareil mais tu nous dois quelques explications. Alors plus vite tu te décideras à nous les donner et plus vite on retournera tous à notre petite vie bien tranquille.

L'Allemand ricana.

– « Notre petite vie bien tranquille » ? C'est pas la peine de rêver Kudoh. C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais. On ne le mérite pas.

Yohji haussa un sourcil amusé.

– T'as plutôt l'air de bien t'y connaître toi.

Schuldig s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur.

– Des années de pratique.

– Hm…

_/ Je veux bien vous expliquer. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle. /_

_/ Elle fait quand même partie de l'organisation qui nous emploie je te signale. Ils sont nos supérieurs et on doit leur rendre compte de tous nos agissements, que ça nous plaise ou non. /_

_/ Je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent. J'ai des ordres. /_

_/ Nous aussi, tu sais. /_

Schuldig ne répondit rien.

– Bon, je vais voir si je peux calmer le courroux suprême de Aya-kun.

« Et tenter de sauver ta peau en même temps… Et la mienne. »

L'aîné des Weiss se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant de nouveau Schuldig seul.

_/ Bon courage alors. Je suis sûr que si tu lui fais du charme, il ne te résistera pas. /_

_/ Ah, je ne pense pas que ça marchera… Il n'a pas de cœur ce type. En plus, je n'oserai jamais marcher sur plate-bandes d'un ami voyons ! /_

_/ Ah bon ? On en apprend tous les jours… /_

_/ Je ne suis pas sans foi ni loi, moi. /_

_/ Moi aussi j'ai des principes ! /_

_/ C'est ça, tu me diras lesquels, que je rigole un peu avant que Aya me tranche la gorge. / _

_/ Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Aya ? /_

_/ Je ne suis pas suicidaire mon cher Schuldig… /_

_/ T'es trouillard oui. /_

_/ Si tu veux on échange les places, y a pas de problème… Je sens qu'il va me tuer. /_

Yohji soupira et fit face à son cadet. Apparemment, Manx avait quitté les lieux. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Yohji n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sur le dos en plus de Aya, sans compter Schuldig qui s'amusait dans sa tête…

– Aya.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai parlé avec Schuldig. Il veut bien nous parler mais il ne veut pas que Kritiker s'en mêle.

– Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ken.

– Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des ordres.

– De qui ?

– Oracle sûrement, dit simplement Aya.

Yohji soupira.

– Oui, sûrement.

* * *

**Notes :** Celui là est terminé !!

Pas trop tôt…

Bon, ben toujours pas d'action… Mince alors, va vraiment falloir que j'y pense là non ?

**Commentaires :**

G1 Ouais ben va p'tête falloir se décider un jour non ? Ouais… Un jour… Ch'uis fatiguée…

G2 Bon, ben il est 4h 12, je vais me pieuter… Oui je sais, tout le monde s'en fout… Bonne année 2004 à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (non décidément, ça me plait pas…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Schuschu qui s'incruste chez ses potes ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Euh… Aucun ? (pour le moment me tapez pas quoi !!)

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Bien, on prend les mêmes et on recommence ! C'est fou ce que ça avance cette histoire là, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Bon, si vous êtes d'accord, pour y retourner… C'est par là !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 6**

Yohji soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas mécontent que la journée se termine enfin ! Il avait réussi à établir un semblant d'échange avec Schuldig… Qui lui-même avait décidé en son for intérieur de lui pourrir sa journée en se crêpant le chignon avec Manx… Ce qui avait bien évidemment mis Aya-kun trèèèèès en colère… Et ça avait été à lui de calmer le jeu, d'empêcher Aya d'étrangler Ken quand il avait cassé un autre objet quelconque en verre qui traînait sur son chemin et d'expliquer le tout à Omi qui était parti dévaliser la pharmacie la plus proche.

Oui, il était bien content que l'horloge affiche vingt heures trente…

Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur en soupirant et s'empara d'une canette de coca.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de réconfortant… Et vu que Aya avait fait une razzia dans ses placards en découvrant - par hasard - son stock d'alcool personnel… Le coca était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait encore compter dans cette maison. Il s'effondra ensuite sur une chaise, espérant noyer son désespoir dans son soda bourré de sucre.

– Yohji-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yohji se retourna pour faire face au plus jeune de la maison.

– Ca va Omi, ça va.

– Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

L'aîné étouffa un sourire. Omi était en train de s'inquiéter pour lui.

– Juste un peu fatigué Omittchi. La journée n'a pas été facile.

– Je vois ça. Je viens d'aller jeter un œil sur Schuldig.

– Comment va t-il ?

– Il dort. J'ai l'impression qu'il récupère assez vite. Peut-être à cause de ses pouvoirs ?

– Ca doit être ça. J'essayerais d'en discuter avec lui demain. Où est Aya ? Et Ken ?

Omi haussa les épaules.

– Ken est dans le salon. Aya est allé directement se coucher.

– Il est malade ?

– Je crois. Quand je lui ai demandé si il allait bien, il m'a dit que oui mais… Je crois vraiment qu'il a attrapé quelque chose.

Yohji secoua la tête.

– C'est bien du Aya ça… En plus il n'a même pas prit la peine de manger. Pff… D'abord Schuldig gravement blessé, ensuite Aya qui est malade mais qui ne l'avouera pas même s'il est en pleine agonie…

– Qui est en pleine agonie ?

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Ken s'étira longuement et se dirigea vers le frigo pour trouver un petit truc à grignoter et s'attabla avec ses deux amis.

– Alors ?

– Ton cher Aya-kun adoré est aux portes de la mort il semblerait, lâcha négligemment Yohji en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Ken ouvrit la bouche pour crier et un rougissement s'étala sur ses joues.

– Yohji !

Omi éclata de rire devant la mine outrée de Ken. Le brun balança un coup de poing à Yohji qui esquiva en riant.

– Allons Kenken, ne te met pas dans des états pareils. Tout le monde sait que… Aïeuh !

– Urusai Yohji !!

Yohji frotta son épaule en grimaçant.

– Kenken, tu viens de me casser un os !

Ken darda un regard noir sur le grand blond.

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te casse quelque chose ?

– Ken-kun, Yohji plaisantait.

Le brun se tourna avec un sourire pour son meilleur ami.

– Je sais !

Yohji lança un cri d'indignation.

– C'est pas juste ! Moi je me fais taper et Omi a droit à un sourire !

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avec un sourire quelque peu diabolique et se penchèrent en même temps vers Yohji.

– Tu serais jaloux… Commença Ken avec un air charmeur.

– … Yohji-kun ? Finit Omi avec une expression identique à celle de son ami.

Yohji sentit soudainement la température de ses joues augmenter considérablement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas rougit mais là… Avec Ken et Omi à quelques centimètres de lui…

– Euh…

Les deux plus jeunes se redressèrent en éclatant de rire.

– Tu verrais ta tête, s'écria Ken en hurlant de rire.

– Désolé… Désolé Yo… Yohji-kun mais c'était… Trop drôle !! Dit Omi, les larmes aux yeux.

Yohji fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras, boudant ouvertement.

– Oh Yohtan ! Fais pas la tête !

Le grand blond se tourna vers eux avec un air de princesse outragée.

– Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça à moi ?

Son ton geignard ne fit que replonger les deux autres dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, Yohji se jura de leur faire payer leur petite plaisanterie mais bon… La vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid… Ca attendrait encore un peu…

– Au fait, il n'y avait pas une mission de prévue ce soir ? Pour vous deux ?

Il se tourna vers Omi.

– Tu avais des recherches à faire si je me souviens bien ?

Le petit blond lui fit un sourire.

– C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut comme information sur les plans. On partira vers minuit.

– On devrait revenir vers deux heures du matin, enchaîna Ken, anticipant la question de Yohji qui venait de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

– Je vous attendrais dans ce cas.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est une mission très simple. Pas de garde, même pas un concierge. On entre, on prend les fichiers qu'il nous faut, on ressort.

– Vous en êtes bien sûrs ?

– Pas de problèmes, Yohji-kun, j'ai déjà tout vérifié. Nous serons rentrés à l'heure.

– Il y a intérêt, si vous n'êtes pas là à deux heures pétantes, je viens vous récupérer par la peau du dos. Et puis, les enfants ne doivent pas se coucher tard ! Fit le séducteur en ébouriffant les cheveux de Omi qui bougonna de mécontentement.

Il avait absolument horreur qu'on lui rappelle sa position de benjamin au sein du groupe. Ken sourit puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis, les laissant en tête-à-tête, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il vérifia en premier lieu ses armes et prépara ses vêtements pour la mission de ce soir. Il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était envahie d'un joyeux bazar…

Peut-être qu'il songerait à ranger tout à l'heure… Peut-êtreG1 …

Il se laissa un instant tomber sur son lit pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation de son plafond puis tourna la tête vers sa porte. Elle était ouverte et d'où il était, il pouvait voir celle de Aya.

Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

Ou peut-être était-il en train de lire ?

Avec Aya, on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Mais comme l'avait souligné Yohji et Omi la veille… Il semblait malade.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir si il va bien ? »

Le jeune sportif hésita un instant puis se leva de son lit et sortit dans le couloir, prenant la direction de la chambre de l'homme qui les dirigeait la plupart du temps. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix froide l'invita à entrer. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Aya était installé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Sa chambre n'était illuminée que par sa lampe de chevet.

– Salut Aya…

Aya le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Ken crut lire une certaine surprise dans ses yeux.

Peut-être avait-il rêvé.

– Je peux t'aider ?

Ken réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne s'ouvrirait-il donc jamais à ses propres coéquipiers ?

– Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien aujourd'hui alors… Je me demandais si tu n'avais besoin de rien.

– Je vais bien.

– Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?

– Oui. C'est tout ?

– Euh oui. Je vais te laisser alors…

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus, Ken entendit Aya murmurer quelque chose.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais… Se pourrait-il que...

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

– Faites attention à vous là-bas.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

– Pas de problème Aya !

La mission se passa sans encombres pour Ken et Omi, qui étaient d'ailleurs revenus avant l'heure prévue, au plus grand plaisir de Yohji. Il était arrivé que des missions en apparence simples et sans danger leur soit données alors qu'elles se révélaient au final très risquées pour une équipe de deux. Ca lui était déjà arrivé, et cette nuit là, il était resté coincé avec Omi pendant plus de quatre heures dans une bouche d'aération étroite et poussiéreuse. Ce qu'il avait pu maudire Kritiker ce jour-là… Pour le moment, Omi était sous la douche et Ken était effondré sur le canapé en sa compagnie. Aya n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et quant à Schuldig…

– Yohji…

– Oui Kenken ?

– Tu ne surveilles pas Schuldig ?

– Notre cher névrosé G2 cérébral dort depuis approximativement quatre heures si ce n'est plus. Je commence à me demander si Aya n'aurait pas par hasard augmenté les doses de somnifère pour concrétiser sa vengeance…

– Possible… Histoire de se calmer les nerfs…

– Vous êtes encore là ?!

Les deux assassins se tournèrent vers la porte du salon. Omi les regardait d'un air réprobateur, une serviette de bain sur la tête.

– Je vous signale que vous avez tous les deux le service du matin demain ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

– Tu ne travailleras pas demain ?

– Yohji, demain c'est lundi, je vais en cours.

– Dans ce cas je te suggère d'aller te coucher toi aussi, tu te lèves dans à peu près cinq petites heures… Dit Yohji en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait près de deux heures du matin.

Omi fit la grimace.

– En plus, je commence avec espagnol en première heureG3 .

– On n'a pas non plus idée de prendre une troisième langue pareilleG4 en option facultative !

– Ca va, ça va… Bon je vais me coucher, vous feriez bien de faire pareil. Je ne pense pas que Aya-kun apprécie de travailler pour vous en prime.

– Aya-kun aurait sérieusement besoin de se lâcher un peu !

– Yohji !

– Mais c'est vrai !

Omi soupira et salua ses deux amis.

– Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me coucher. Il y en a certains qui vont aller bosser demain !

– Oh pauvre d'eux, comme je compatis à leur douleur ! Lui lança Yohji en riant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ken qui s'effondrait de plus en plus sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon petit Kenken ? Si on allait nous aussi faire une petite sieste ?

– Hm… Ne m'appelle pas Kenken !

Yohji bondit sur ses pieds et s'étira puis pris doucement Ken par le bras pour le forcer à se lever. Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage et Yohji coucha son ami, complètement épuisé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre toujours occupée par le télépathe.

Schuldig dormait toujours.

Il s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et attendit. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de dormir et Ken avait besoin de récupérer lui aussi. Il pourrait toujours dormir dans la journée… Le comptoir du Koneko et les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait en permanence allaient lui offrir les ingrédients indispensables à une petite sieste au boulot.

* * *

**Notes : **Voilà pour celui là. Encore un chapitre qui ne sert à rien mais c'est pas grave ! Ca me fait plaisir !

Bon, okay non pas tellement. Je vous jure que dans le prochain ça va bouger un chouya ! Si, si !

Mais je n'y peux rien, je ne vois pas comment je peux passer directement à la suite de cette… Chose… Sans ce (ces) chapitre(s) inutiles.

Pardon !!

**Commentaires : **

G1 C'est marrant, je suis du genre à avoir exactement la même pensée envers le ménage et le rangement de chambre… Moi bordélique ? Et le mot est faible…

G2 Mais non c'est Aya le glaçon névrosé d'abord !! Si, si il est gravement atteint.

G3 Grimaçons ensemble alors. C'est la torture ultime ça !!

G4 Ca c'est sûr, on n'a pas idée ! Pardon fallait que je le sorte celui là… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la haine que je voue à cette langue… Je hais l'espagnol… Je HAIS l'espagnol !!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'aime po ce titre…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Je suis maladeuh !

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca arrive…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Bien… Me revoilà plus en forme que jamais pour les martyriser… Surtout que j'ai besoin de me défouler… Qui va prendre… Hm… Ben Schu tiens ! C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais… J'adore torturer les gens. Moi sadique ? Nooon ! Parfaitement pure et innocente !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 7**

Il regarda autour de lui.

Un endroit.

Petit et étroit. Terriblement exigu…

Et surtout sombre et glacial.

Les murs semblaient si proches les uns des autres. Ils se refermaient sur leur prisonnier comme un étau de fer…

Inexorablement.

Une porte de lumière se découpa soudain dans les ténèbres étouffantes de la pièce minuscule.

_Une prière murmurée._

_Une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. _

_Une silhouette si frêle._

_Un esprit digne et fort. _

_Un visage tâché de sang._

_Un costume en lambeaux._

_Des pensées torturées._

_Des poignets enchaînés._

_Un œil unique tourné vers une porte scellée._

La porte qui s'ouvre de plus en plus…

Une lumière jaune malade jette son éclat froid sur le sol gris et sale.

Des gens qui entrent, se rapprochent.

Des mains cruelles.

Un gémissement.

Trois âmes hurlant à l'unisson.

– Aaaaaaahhhh !!

Schuldig se redressa brusquement, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de son corps blessé.

Sa respiration affolée refusait de s'apaiser, des images terribles dansant encore devant ses yeux terrifiés. Son cœur cognait violemment contre ses côtes et il était en nage. Les images aperçues pendant son sommeil lui revinrent en mémoire, plus impitoyables que jamais. Il porta des mains tremblantes à son visage.

– Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu…

Prit d'une soudaine nausée, il se leva brusquement et courut… Aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient, il courut au rez-de-chaussée, dévalant les escaliers, là où il pourrait trouver de l'aide.

Une aide providentielle qui leur sauverait la vie.

Le magasin était assez calme en ce lundi matin. Omi était au lycée, tout comme la majorité des jeunes filles qui assaillaient la boutique en temps normal. Ken s'occupait d'un arrangement floral à livrer pour l'après-midi même. Yohji était effondré sur le comptoirG1 , près de la caisse enregistreuse, ses lunettes de soleil dissimulant un regard fatigué.

Aya s'occupait d'arroser les plantes sans grand enthousiasme, comme à son habitude.

Cependant, la pâleur inhabituelle de sa peau avait frappé ses deux autres coéquipiers. Il semblait moins alerte qu'à l'accoutumée, souffrant même.

Ken s'approcha de lui avec une hésitation.

Aya pouvait avoir des réactions imprévisibles… Et il n'appréciait pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

– Aya ?

– Quoi ?

– Tout va bien ?

– Hm.

L'absence de réponse claire persuada le plus jeune que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aya ne répondait pas toujours clairement à tout ce qu'on lui demandait, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait différent. Ken prit son courage à deux mains, convaincu que de toutes façons, Aya le tuerait pour avoir osé le toucher et s'être mêlé de ses affaires. Il posa doucement une main sur le bras du jeune homme.

– Aya, si ça ne va pas, tu n'as qu'à aller te reposer. On se débrouillera…

– Je vais parfaitement bien ! Rétorqua l'intéressé, piqué au vif.

– C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre depuis ce matin ! Lança Yohji, se mêlant brusquement de la conversation.

Ken se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'il devait insister et que le rouquin n'allait pas apprécier.

– Ce n'est pas grave si tu es malade, ça arrive à tout le monde… Va te reposer un peu en attendant.

– J'ai dit que tout allait bien.

Le regard de Aya se planta dans celui de Ken, le défiant silencieusement. Son cadet soutint son regard sans ciller et lui fit un sourire.

– S'il te plait ?

Mais… Après tout… C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien…

– Hm… D'accord.

CRASH !!

La mâchoire de Yohji s'écrasa violemment sur le comptoir.

Aya avait accepté d'aller se reposer ??

De son plein gré ??

Il n'en revenait pas.

L'ancien footballeur non plus d'ailleurs… Mais il reprit bien plus vite contenance que Yohji, la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Ken fit un sourire à son leader, le poussant vers l'arrière boutique, et par là même, la maison. Aya disparu dans le couloir obscurci, laissant derrière lui un équipier ravi, un autre sidéré et un magasin empli d'odeurs mêlées qui ne faisaient rien pour alléger son malaise. Les parfums mélangés des fleurs lui montaient à la tête.

Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Son mal de crâne avait empiré depuis la veille et ni le silence, ni l'obscurité n'y faisait quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il restait des aspirines dans la salle de bain ?

Il en prendrait une… Non, deux. Ca ferait l'affaire pour la journée.

La douleur augmenta soudainement alors qu'il arrivait au pied des escaliers.

Sa vision se troubla brièvement.

Des bruits de pas précipités...

Il leva les yeux avec difficulté pour apercevoir une silhouette dévalant les escaliers avec rapidité.

De longs cheveux roux.

Schuldig.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

Des tâches noires envahirent sa vue au moment où il sentit ses genoux céder sous lui. Usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, le télépathe rattrapa Aya avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement.

– Hey Aya ?

Il affermit sa prise sur le corps mince du jeune leader des Weiss, mais sa main entra en contact direct avec la peau de Aya. Il n'avait pas pu reconstruire correctement ses boucliers mentaux avec d'aussi importantes blessures, ses forces se focalisant surtout sur la guérison.

Son empathie naturelle en tant que télépathe était donc plus sensible…

Et il venait de toucher Aya…

Aya, qui était souffrant, venait de lui transmettre son malaise…

C'est-à-dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dans le même état que lui.

« Oh non… Pas ça… »

Une violente douleur se mit à pulser contre ses tempes et sa vue s'altéra.

_/ YOHJI ! / _

Alerté par le cri mental de Schuldig, Yohji quitta le magasin sans explication et fonça à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Ken s'occuper de la cliente avec qui il parlait encore à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

– Yohji mais… Madame, je suis désolé, que désiriez-vous ?

Yohji aperçut Schuldig au bout du couloir avec Aya dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le télépathe s'effondra, entraînant Aya dans sa chute.

L'ancien détective privé rattrapa les deux jeunes de justesse et jura.

– Merde… KEN !! Viens ici !! Dépêche-toi !!

Le ton de Yohji était suffisant pour traduire l'urgence de la situation. Ken allait renvoyer les clients en express au moment où un petit blond avec un sac en bandoulière passa le seuil de la porte. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ken lui lança son tablier avant de courir vers la maison.

– Omi ! Occupe-toi du magasin !!

– Mais Ken-kun…

Trop tard, Le brun avait déjà disparu.

– Yohji ! Mais qu'est-ce qui… Oh !

– Ne reste pas planté là et viens m'aider, ils sont lourds !

– Oui, tout de suite !

Yohji poussa Aya dans les bras de Ken.

– Occupe-toi de la Belle au Bois Dormant, je prends Blanche-Neige.

Le play-boy souleva Schuldig avec précaution et commença à monter les escaliers, laissant Ken derrière lui. L'ancien footballeur effleura le front pâle de Aya, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux vermeilles. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

Ken soupira.

– Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose Aya…

Le jeune sportif passa un bras sous les genoux de son leader et monta lentement à l'étage, peu sûr d'arriver à stabiliser le poids de son ami dans ses bras. A peine arrivé, il aperçut Yohji sortant de sa chambre en grognant quelque chose à propos d'un « télépathe névrosé incapable de faire ce qu'on lui dit ». S'apercevant de la présence de son cadet, il s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil à Aya.

– Il est malade, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui…

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

– Ca ira Yohji, occupe-toi plutôt de Schuldig. En plus, Omi est tout seul en bas, il faut se dépêcher.

– J'irai fermer le Koneko. Je doute qu'il soit capable de virer les clients tout seul. Il est trop gentil pour ça.

Ken sourit.

– Oui. Bon, je vais aller coucher Aya…

Le plus jeune fit quelque pas vers la chambre de son leader quand Yohji ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus.

– Et ne lui saute pas dessus en le déshabillant ! T'es encore jeune, tu voudrais pas risquer la castration quand même ?

Ken en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit lâcher Aya.

– La ferme Yohji !! Ca, tu me le paieras ! Siffla le plus jeune.

– Mais oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, moi aussi je t'aime ! Alors, les médicaments… Dans la salle de bain…

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer… »

Ken entra finalement dans la chambre sombre du rouquin. Il y régnait une température glaciale. Sentant un courant d'air lui passer dans le dos, il tourna la tête.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il s'avança vers le lit et y déposa son fardeau avec précaution, puis ferma la fenêtre.

– Pas étonnant que tu sois tombé malade en dormant avec la fenêtre ouverteG2 au large comme ça…

Il contempla un moment son ami avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses traits fins relaxés lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus jeune. Le masque de froideur était tombé.

« Il est encore plus beau comme ça… »

Il décida de lui ôter son jean noir et son pull à col roulé. Hors de question de risquer une poussée de fièvre importante. Alors qu'il finissait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, Aya gémit dans son sommeil. Ken lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

– Sh… Tout va bien Aya…

Le jeune homme inconscient sembla s'apaiser immédiatement.

Le brun soupira. Aya était à présent en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements devant ses yeux et il lui semblait que son rêve se réalisait enfin.

« Dommage… Si c'était dans d'autres circonstances… »

Il sentit trop tard la présence de la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

– Il est canon, hein ? Kenken deviendrait-il enfin un grand garçon ? Je suis si fier de toi !

– Yohji ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Cingla le cadet.

– Pourquoi tu le regardes de cette façon alors ? Avoue qu'il te fait envie.

Ken soupira et se détourna.

– On parle de Aya…

– Et alors ? C'est un être humain, il doit bien avoir un cœur… Ou dans le pire des cas, une pierre…

Ken ricana doucement avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, suivit du play-boy.

– Tu ne m'encourages pas là. Et puis d'abord, qui te dit que c'est lui que j'aime ?

– Si tu ne l'aimes pas, il y a au moins une certaine attirance physique…

Voyant que Ken s'apprêtait à protester, il continua.

– … Ne le nie pas, même Omi l'a remarqué !

– Fiche-moi la paix Yohji !

Irrité, Ken attrapa une serviette humide et retourna auprès de Aya, claquant la porte au nez de Yohji dans le processus.

– Kenken !

– Va t'occuper de Schuldig !

Yohji rit doucement devant la porte avant de s'en retourner aux côtés d'un certain télépathe inconscient. Schuldig commençait à ouvrir les yeux au moment où il entrait dans sa chambre.

– Réveillé, Princesse ?

– Hn. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Oh, de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

Schuldig le foudroya du regard. L'attitude légère du jeune homme l'irritait au plus haut point, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Mais Yohji ne parut pas décontenancé le moins du monde. Il lui fit un sourire et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit.

– Si tu me racontais ce que tu faisais en bas avant de défaillir mon cher Schuldig ?

La raison pour laquelle il était descendu au Koneko réapparut brusquement dans son esprit.

– J'ai vu quelque chose…

Yohji reprit son sérieux.

– Je t'écoute.

– Si… Si je suis venu jusque chez vous… C'est pour demander de l'aide…

Yohji se laissa aller au fond de son siège et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je m'en doutais un peu, je dois dire. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois poussé à venir chercher de l'aide chez de pauvres assassins sans aucun pouvoir et accessoirement, tes ennemis ?

Schuldig se redressa légèrement.

– Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ont d'abord mis Nagi K.O. pour l'empêcher de nous protéger. Ensuite, il y en a un qui a sortit un pistolet tranquillisant, pour Farfie… Et après… Brad et moi, nous y sommes passés… Ils nous ont battus, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe. On s'est réveillé ailleurs, loin d'ici. Ils se sont acharnés sur Farfie parce qu'il leur riait au nez. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient le tuer… Mais… Le petit a réussi à se relever et à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour dégager les types qui s'occupaient de moi. Il m'a libéré parce que je suis le plus rapide… Et je suis parti. Je les ai laissé derrière parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé… Parce qu'ils m'ont demandé de fuir pour aller chercher de l'aide…

Les yeux verts de Schuldig regardaient dans le vague. Le rouquin sentait qu'il avait lâchement abandonné son équipe pour sauver sa peau. Yohji ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait. Lui aussi se sentirait terriblement coupable d'avoir laissé ses équipiers entre les mains de ses ennemis. Ils étaient tout pour lui. Ses amis, sa famille… Et il en allait de même pour Schuldig.

Sans Schwarz, il était seul.

L'aîné des Weiss rompit le silence qui durait depuis un moment.

– Tu es venu nous demander de l'aide pour récupérer tes coéquipiers, c'est ça ?

Schuldig hocha la tête sans lever les yeux.

– Je… Pense que j'aurai fait pareil à ta place, tu sais.

Le rouquin leva la tête, une expression confuse sur son visage.

– Je serais aller chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider à les récupérer.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous… Peut-être parce que même si vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs, vous avez déjà pu nous tenir tête… Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, Brad me l'avait dit, lui aussi.

– Je vois…

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux hommes.

– Ils… Leur font du mal… Je l'ai vu…

– Tu penses que nous sommes capables de t'aider ?

– Qui d'autre le pourrait ? Dit simplement Schuldig.

– Je ne sais pas si les autres vont accepter ça facilement. Surtout Aya.

– Hm… Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

– Cet idiot a dû attraper une pneumonie ou quelque chose comme ça… Il traînait encore sous la pluie en tee-shirt il y a trois jours. Alors, Ken s'occupe de lui.

– Je vois…

Il baissa la tête.

– Quelque chose ne va pas Schuldig ?

Le télépathe semblait profondément abattu.

– C'est rien… Juste que eux ils sont là bas à se faire torturer et que moi… Je suis là, à l'abri… Ca me dégoûte… Je me dégoûte…

Sa voix tremblait. Il semblait au bord des larmes…

Il était sur le point de craquer nerveusement. Yohji réagit avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

– Ca va aller…

Schuldig se laissa faire, sans réaction. Il était si fatigué…

– Schuldig… On va t'aider d'accord ?

Un petit rire tranchant comme du verre s'éleva dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre.

– Comment tu comptes persuader tes copains de m'aider ? Et c'est sans compter Kritiker. Ils vous ordonneront de me tuer le plus vite possible, alors…

– J'y arriverais. S'il le faut, je les convaincrais de ne pas tenir Kritiker au courant de ça.

– Ils y sont déjà, Yohji… C'est trop tard. Mon équipe va mourir…

– Non, ils ne mourront pas. Ils ne sont pas du genre à mourir comme ça.

– Tu ne les as pas vu… Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui… Ils vont les briser…

– Schuldig, calme-toi… Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant...

_/ Je panique pas… J'ai peur pour mes amis… /_

…Ses amis.

Yohji resserra imperceptiblement ses bras autour du télépathe.

_/ Je sais. Moi aussi, j'aurais peur. / _

– Schuldig…

Le rouquin leva lentement le regard pour fixer Yohji dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Cette étreinte le réconfortait.

– Oui ?

– Le premier jour, quand tu es arrivé… Tu as dit que nous étions aussi « sur leur liste ». Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

– Je l'ai lu dans leur esprit. Ils vont faire quelque chose à Weiss. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir quoi… Vous êtes aussi en danger…

Yohji soupira.

– Je vois. Nous allons devoir nous préparer à des attaques très violentes alors…

– C'est ça…

Yohji lui fit un sourire.

– Je vais en parler avec Omi et Ken, d'accord ? Aya n'est pas en état de prendre une décision, mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose, dit doucement Yohji.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Yohji lui effleura les cheveux en un geste affectueux.

– Parce que je voudrais que tu le fasses pour moi si j'étais dans la même situation.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Repose-toi. Il faut que j'aille aider Omi à fermer la boutique.

Il s'écarta de Schuldig et se leva du lit mais une main chaude se referma sur son poignet avec une force surprenante. Il baissa les yeux pour voir que Schuldig s'était redressé, et il constata que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le rouquin effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, en une légère caresse.

– Considère ça comme un remerciement…

Surpris par ce geste inattendu, Yohji lui fit simplement un léger sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**Notes :** Bon, j'ai fait une bêtise… Je crois que j'ai effacé la fin du chap et j'ai dû la réécrire… C'est bizarre, je me souviens l'avoir écrit… J'suis quand même pas dingue à ce point non ??

Bon, okay, ne dites rien, je sais.

Pff… La grosse fatigue mentale se confirme décidément… Faut vraiment que je pense à me faire interner un de ces quatre matins, parce que ça va plus…

**Commentaires : **

G1 Bon, okay, je sais, dans la série, ils n'ont pas de comptoir, ils ont une table… Vous allez dire que je suis stupide mais pour moi, dans un magasin, y a un comptoir. Enfin, jusque là, j'en ai fait quelques uns, et y en avait toujours un, donc… Ils auront un comptoir et puis voilà. Oui, je suis têtue, de mauvaise foi et pis c'est comme ça.

G2 Ben tiens, ça me rappelle une certaine personne qui tombe malade approximativement tous les deux mois ça...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (ahhhh !! JE LE HAIS !!)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Vengeance sur notre pauvre Schuschu (il a pas de bol quand même, c'est toujours lui qui meurt !)

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca arrive…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! Pourquoi que le bac français c'est bientôt ??

Pourquoi que je suis une bille en math ?? Et en allemand ?? AH JE HAIS L'ALLEMAND !! ET LES MATHS !! ET L'ECOLE !!

Ca sert à rien !!

J'veux pas y alleeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Quoi « la ferme on est tous dans ce cas là ! » ?? C'est tout ! J'me tais !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 8**

Yohji ressortit de sa chambre, laissant Schuldig derrière lui. Une fois la porte close, il s'appuya contre le mur et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Schuldig l'avait embrassé. Son ennemi juré, le télépathe allemand du groupe d'assassins Schwarz venait de l'embrasser.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Et le pire…

C'est qu'il avait aimé ce contact furtif…

Il ressentait encore le goût des lèvres du rouquin sur les siennes.

Il ferma un instant ses yeux et soupira…

Lui qui se targuait de n'aimer que les femmes, était en train de fantasmer sur un homme.

– Et merde…

Troublé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Aya et entra sans frapper. Ken était assis près du lit, couvant leur leader d'un regard doux.

A l'entrée brusque de Yohji, le jeune sportif sursauta.

– Yohji ?

– Comment va t-il ?

Ken regarda à nouveau Aya, toujours endormi.

– Pas de changement. Il n'est pas encore revenu à lui. Tu penses qu'on devrait appeler un médecin ?

Yohji s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sang.

– Il a pas mal de fièvre on dirait. Si il ne se réveille pas d'ici une demi-heure, j'appellerai un docteur.

– De Kritiker ?

– Non, c'est inutile tant que ce n'est pas en rapport avec une blessure de mission.

– Okay. Et Schuldig? Interrogea son cadet.

– Il s'en remet, mais moralement, c'est autre chose. Je t'expliquerai.

– Ce soir ?

– Oui, ce soir, avec Omi. Tu restes ici avec nos deux malades. Je vais aider le petit, il est tout seul en bas.

– D'accord… Tu lui diras que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je l'ai laissé en plan.

– Il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça.

– … Hm… Il n'en veut jamais à personne

– C'est notre chibi, dit Yohji en haussant les épaules avec un sourire ! Il a toujours été comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Allez, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur Aya comme sur un trésor !

– Yohji !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit alors que le play-boy disparaissait dans le couloir. Ken soupira et secoua la tête, retournant à sa surveillance… Ou plutôt à la contemplation du visage de son leader.

« Hm… Il faudrait que je pense à lui dire… Un de ces jours quoi… »

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui répondit que le plus tôt serait le mieux…Qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans lui avoir confié ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui…

Oui.

Un jour…

Omi tira le rideau métallique du Koneko avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce lundi avait été éprouvant, lui aussi. En fait, depuis que Schuldig avait fait irruption dans leur boutique couvert de blessures, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment de répit. Le petit blond ôta son tablier et l'abandonna sur un coin du comptoir. Il rangerait demain. Se traînant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour le refermer aussitôt.

Rien de bien appétissant.

Fouillant un placard, il trouva quelques friandises et se dirigea vers le salon. Yohji était déjà installé et regardait la télévision. Son aîné se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec ses gâteaux.

– C'est ton repas ?

– Je ne trouvais rien d'autre.

– Tu vas finir par prendre du poids chibi.

– Je m'en fous, marmonna le plus jeune.

Apparemment, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur… Yohji avait rarement le plaisir de le voir effondré en sa compagnie sur le canapé, comme il le faisait souvent lui-même avec Ken.

Omi commença à grignoter, tendant un biscuit chocolaté à Yohji.

– Mange et tais-toi.

Yohji soupira.

– Ah, les jeunes de maintenant n'ont absolument aucun respect envers leurs aînés, qui les éduquent, les soutiennent, les… Hmpf !!

Exaspéré par son babillage, Omi venait de lui sauter dessus pour lui enfourner un gâteau dans la bouche lui-même.

– Depuis quand tu m'éduques et tu me soutiens Yohji-kun ?

– Marf fefoui ouzour !

– Ah, ces vieux, aucune bonne manière ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Yohji-kun, admonesta Omi avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je disais, mais depuis toujours ! J'essaye désespérément de parfaire ton éducation sexuelle mais tu refuses tous les rencars que je te propose. Si tu veux rester vierge toute ta vie, tient qu'à toi.

Omi le fusilla du regard avant de se jeter sur lui une seconde fois, mais avec pour but de l'étrangler.

– Tu vas regretter ça !!

– Ah ! Omi ! Non pas mes cheveux ! OMI !! A l'aide ! Kenken ! Au viol!

– Nan mais qui voudrait te violer, sérieusement!

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers la porte. Ken entra dans le salon et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil.

– Vas-y Omi, tue-le, je t'aiderai à faire disparaître le corps.

– Merci Ken-kun ! Lança le plus jeune avec un sourire immense avant de retourner à l'attaque.

– Ken ! Espèce de traître ! OMI PAS LES CHATOUILLES !!

Ken se mit à hurler de rire devant la mine défaite de son compagnon, martyrisé par un certain hacker d'à peine dix-sept ans.

« On fait une belle famille de malades mentaux quand même ! »

Une seule ombre au tableau, l'absence de Aya…

Ken soupira. Le jeune homme occupait ses pensées en quasi-permanence. Ca devenait même un handicap. Il était devenu incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant très longtemps, son esprit retournant toujours vers Aya.

– Allô ? Planète Kenken, ici la Terre répondez !

La voix de Yohji résonna dans le lointain. Il décida d'ignorer, retournant à ses pensées pleines d'inquiétude pour l'état de son leader.

– A ton avis, il est mort ? Demanda Yohji à Omi.

– On dirait bien… Ken-kun, tu es là ? Wake up ! Fit le plus jeune en claquant des doigtsG1 devant le visage de son meilleur ami.

Le brun sursauta violemment.

– Quoi ?

– Ah non, il n'est pas mort… Observa Yohji en allumant une cigarette.

– Yohji-kun ! Pas ici ! Ca sent pas bon ! Réprimanda Omi.

– Oh ! Mais on ne peut même plus se pourrir les poumons en paix ma parole !

– Non, on ne peut pas. Et certainement pas ici.

– Omi, Yohji… Appela doucement Ken.

Les deux blonds dirigèrent leur attention vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

– Oui Ken-kun ?

Le brun fixa l'aîné des Weiss.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire à propos de Schuldig, Yohji?

Yohji perdit son sourire, et soupira.

– Ah, oui… En fait, il semblerait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour nous demander de l'aide.

– De l'aide ?! S'exclama Ken, incrédule.

– Oui…

– Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Omi, tout aussi surpris.

– Apparemment, les Schwarz seraient tombés dans une embuscade et seul Schuldig a réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide de ses équipiers. Il est venu pour nous demander de l'aider à récupérer son équipe.

– Mais… Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Ken. Je veux dire, on s'est souvent opposé à eux dans le passé, ils ont failli nous tuer je ne sais combien de fois… On n'est rien par rapport à eux. En quoi pourrait-on les aider si eux-mêmes ne s'en sont pas sortis ?

– Parce que l'union fait la force, mon cher chaton.

Les trois membres de Weiss présents dans le salon se retournèrent pour faire face à Schuldig.

– Tu écoutes aux portes ? Lâcha Yohji, se laissant aller dans le canapé.

– Vous pensez trop fort.

– Pff. Viens t'asseoir.

Schuldig fit quelques pas vacillants pour venir s'installer près de l'ancien détective privé.

– Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications. Dommage que votre grand chef n'soit pas là… Vous lui répèterez, je suppose, donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

– Si tu en venais aux faits, Schuldig ? Demanda doucement Omi.

Il ne souhaitait pas braquer le rouquin mais si vraiment les Schwarz avaient été vaincus malgré leur puissance et que les mêmes personnes étaient à leur poursuite, ils devaient être mis au courant du danger.

– J'y viens…

Schuldig fit la grimace quand une des balafres de son dos toucha le canapé. Il avisa ensuite le paquet de cigarettes de Yohji qui traînait sur la table basse.

_/ Je peux ? /_

_/ Vas-y. /_

Schuldig prit une cigarette et Yohji lui tendit un briquet. Après avoir aspiré une ou deux bouffées de tabac, Schuldig repris la parole.

– En fait, Brad n'avait pas prévu que ça nous tomberait dessus. Nous n'avons donc pas pu nous défendre. Ces types étaient vraiment bien préparés. Ils nous ont attaqués de loin avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes ou empoisonnées… Je ne sais pas. On n'a rien pu faire. Lorsqu'ils nous sont tombés dessus, on a essayé de se défendre, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et nos pouvoirs ne répondaient pas… Comme si la drogue qu'ils nous avaient injectée les neutralisait.

– Toutes ces blessures, tu les as récoltées en te défendant ? Demanda Ken.

– Pas exactement…

Schuldig se rembrunit.

– Ils se sont acharnés sur nous… Avec des couteaux, à mains nues, avec un fouet…

De la souffrance se lut sur son visage.

– Ils nous ont torturés pendant le trajet jusque là-bas. Ils ont frappé Farfarello jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement K.O. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Ils s'en sont aussi pris à Nagi. C'est le plus faible physiquement… Il n'a pas résisté longtemps… Brad aussi… Et moi… Ils nous ont tabassés jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus.

Schuldig s'arrêta dans son récit.

Raconter ces évènements, c'était les revivre…

La douleur était encore si vivace.

Il revoyait Farfarello rire au nez de ses tortionnaires, qui enragés, l'avait battu à mort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il entendait de nouveau les hurlements de Nagi qui essayait vainement de se défendre face à des adversaires beaucoup plus forts que lui. Il revoyait le regard de Brad, qui semblait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça irait… Malgré les coups qui pleuvaient sur eux, sans pitié aucune, malgré le fait que leurs pouvoirs les avaient abandonnés…

Ca faisait si mal…

Brad lui manquait terriblement. Nagi et Farfie aussi, bien sûr, mais d'une manière différente… Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans l'un d'eux.

Ils étaient sa seule raison de vivre…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard doux de Yohji.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, tu sais.

Schuldig le fixa un moment, étonné de son intérêt pour lui et ses états d'âme. Après tout, il n'était que leur ennemi. Un type qui avait essayé de les assassiner de nombreuses fois.

– Si… Je vais continuer… Après ça… Ils nous ont emmené quelque part. Un endroit assez sombre mais ultra-perfectionné. C'est pendant le transfert dans ce bâtiment que nos pouvoirs ont commencé à revenir. Nagi m'a libéré et Brad m'a hurlé de courir. Il m'a dit de venir ici, pour que je trouve de l'aide. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai couru jusqu'ici. Mais ils m'ont poursuivi. C'est comme ça que j'ai récupéré la blessure par balle… Enfin, je crois.

Le silence empli la pièce pendant un moment. Omi prit finalement la parole.

– Voilà qui explique certaines choses… Tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons t'aider ?

L'allemand secoua négativement la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais… C'est Brad qui m'a dit de venir ici. C'est un Oracle. Je pense que je peux avoir confiance en ses prévisions.

– Il n'avait pas prévu l'attaque, pourtant, observa Ken.

Schuldig tressaillit.

« Le gaminG2 met le doigt là où ça fait mal… »

– C'est vrai… Du moins, pas que je sache. Mais il m'a dit ensuite que vous aussi vous seriez attaqués. Quand et comment, je l'ignore.

– Crawford t'a-t-il dit autre chose ? Demanda Omi en se levant.

– Oui… Une dernière chose. Ne pas mettre Kritiker au courant.

– Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama Ken.

– Je ne sais pas… Mais il l'a dit ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux !

Ken allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Yohji se leva, préférant éviter tout conflit. Il aurait assez d'Aya sur le dos en ce qui concernait les meurtriers sanguinaires aux envies de tortures de télépathe.

– On ne s'énerve pas les enfants, ça ne sert à rien.

Le play-boy se tourna vers Omi, lui aussi debout.

– Toi qui est la personne la plus impartiale ici, pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur ce que nous devrions faire ?

– Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. C'est compliqué… Dit Omi en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important… Une décision qui déciderait probablement de leur avenir à tous.

Le petit blond regarda Schuldig et reprit.

– En temps normal, je n'aime pas laisser les gens dans le besoin. Seulement, il se trouve que vous êtes tout de même nos ennemis, que vous avez essayé de nous éliminer des dizaines de fois…

Il marqua une pause.

– Cependant… Si effectivement, nous devions être attaqués incessamment sous peu, de l'aide serait la bienvenue. Et pour cela… Il faut forcément délivrer le reste de ton équipe. Nous pourrons ensuite nous débarrasser de ceux qui vous ont attaqués. S'ils sont capables de vous neutraliser, malgré vos habilités physiques et psychiques, ils représentent un danger pour la population.

Omi dirigea ensuite son regard vers ses deux coéquipiers.

– Nous devons faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que dans l'éventualité d'une attaque.

– Aya ne va pas aimer ça, lança Yohji en haussant les épaules, vaguement amusé par le sérieux de son cadet.

– Et bien il fera avec, trancha Omi. Ken-kun…

– Oui ? Répondit le brun, qui jusque là, n'avait presque rien dit.

– Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour nous suivre, même si Aya refuse ?

Le footballeur sembla un instant déconcerté puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Je vous suis !

Les trois membres de Weiss échangèrent un sourire.

– Alors c'est d'accord ! S'écria joyeusement Omi en s'adressant à Schuldig, avec un sourire aux lèvres. On va t'aider !!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'affrontaient, les trois assassins purent voir de la joie passer dans le regard de Schuldig. Une joie intense se mêlant à un soulagement tout aussi intense.

Il allait pouvoir sauver son équipe.

Il allait les revoir !

Il pourrait embrasser Brad, serrer Farfie et Nagi dans ses bras !

Enfin !

Ils pourraient rentrer tous ensemble à la maison, rester tous les quatre dans la chambre de Brad jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les envahisse…

Ils pourraient être ensemble !

– Schuldig ! Arrête ça !

Schuldig ouvrit les yeux pour voir les trois Weiss le fixer d'un air ahuri.

– Quoi ?

– Les images !

– Les images ? Quelles im… Oh !

Sans le vouloir, il avait projeté des images de son équipe dans les esprits présents à ses côtés. Apparemment, le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé avait traversé son faible bouclier mental pour pénétrer dans les esprits alentours. Et son émotion s'était traduite par des bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait précieusement conservés dans un coin de sa mémoire depuis qu'il était au sein de Schwarz.

Alors que Yohji le dévisageait toujours avec un certain étonnement, Ken et Omi lui firent un sourire radieux.

– On va les retrouver ! Lança le plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sous-sol pour s'installer à son ordinateur accompagné de Ken, ce dernier se retourna vers l'Allemand.

– Schuldig, est-ce que tu te souviens d'un élément qui pourrait nous aider à les localiser ou autre chose?

Schuldig secoua la tête puis se figea brusquement.

Il releva rapidement sa manche avant de scruter frénétiquement son bras gauche puis fit de même avec le droit.

– Schuldig ? Appela Yohji, étonné de son comportement soudain agité. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Du sang… Ils m'ont prit du sang…

Les Weiss échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à prendre du sang à Schuldig ?

* * *

**Notes :** Ah ah… Mystère mystère n'est-ce pas ? Bon, allez, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une petite idée !

Moi je sais euh euh ! Oui, je sais, c'est puéril.

Alors, je suis en plein dilemme, qu'est-ce que je fais…

Je tue les Schwarz ou je les tue pas…

Hmm… Ca se discute...

Bon, en attendant de me décider, je vais martyriser un peu Bradounet... J'aime le martyriser...

**Commentaires :**

G1 Une certaine personne me fait souvent la même chose quand je commence à partir en planage intensif en cours de français… Ou d'histoire… C'est très perturbant d'avoir une chose monstrueuse (la chose monstrueuse en question se jette sur moi et me baffe ! Maieuh ! Chuis handicapée de la main droite j'peux pas m'défendre !! TRAITRESSE !)… qui claque des doigt devant votre nez… Si si !!

G2 Quoi le gamin ? **chope Schu par l'oreille et le secoue** Tu parles pas comme ça de mon Kenken c'est clair !!


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (beurk)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Weiss to the rescue !! Si si… Bon bientôt quoi!

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Constatez par vous-même… On me pousse au crime.

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je haïssais l'école ? Et les maths ? Et ce titre ?

Bon… Etant donné que certaines personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom me poussent au crime (elles se reconnaîtront… Nan mais vous avez pas honte vous deux ! Me faire ça à moi qui suis pure et innocente !!)… Et qu'elles veulent absolument le caser le Yohtan, eh ben voilà !!… Je vais me cacher…

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 9**

– Du sang… Ils m'ont prit du sang…

Les Weiss échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à prendre du sang à Schuldig ?

Yohji saisit les mains de l'Allemand, le forçant à se calmer.

– Schuldig, regarde-moi.

Le rouquin obéit et leva le regard pour rencontrer les iris verts jades de Yohji.

– Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit l'aîné des Weiss d'une voix douce. Alors calme-toi. S'ils t'ont effectivement pris du sang, ce n'est pas bien grave…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Schuldig secoua violemment la tête.

– Mais si c'est grave, vous ne comprenez pas !!

Omi et Ken s'étaient rapprochés des deux hommes, pour parer à tout problème. Même blessé, Schuldig pouvait se révéler dangereux. Et pour le moment, il semblait très agité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le troubler ainsi ?

Lui qui se moquait toujours des autres, les raillant en permanence. Qu'y avait-il de si grave à lui prendre du sang pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?

– Alors explique-nous, demanda Yohji, gardant toujours son calme.

Schuldig prit une profonde inspiration et passa ses mains sur son visage. Un long moment s'écoula dans le silence, le seul son le troublant étant celui de la petite horloge du salon qui égrenait les secondes.

– Il y a assez longtemps, Brad m'a dit que par certaines expérimentations scientifiques, on pouvait déclencher l'apparition de pouvoirs psychiques chez des sujets tout à fait normaux, qui ne sont pas censés avoir de pouvoirs.

– C'est possible ça ? Demanda Omi.

– En théorie, oui. Les humains « normaux » n'utilisent que cinq à dix pourcents des capacités de leur cerveau. Pour nous, c'est un peu plus, ça monte à vingt pourcents étant donné que notre pouvoir demande beaucoup de concentration, expliqua Schuldig. Tout être humain possède un potentiel de pouvoir psychique, seulement, ce potentiel reste endormi pour quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents d'entre eux.

– Et comment peut-on débloquer des habilités psychiques chez des humains normaux ? Interrogea Yohji.

– Il y a eu des recherches faites sur des gens… Comme nous. Beaucoup sont morts. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient dans le centre de contrôle où j'étais quand j'étais plus jeune…

Les trois autres membres de Weiss le regardèrent sans comprendre.

De quel centre de contrôle voulait-il parler ?

Un de ces centres d'expérimentation sur des cobayes humains comme on n'en voyait que dans les films ou les livres de science-fiction?

C'était ça ?

– Franchement, vous croyez pas que les hommes, cupides comme ils sont, allaient laisser passer un bon moyen de se faire du blé en exploitant des gamins doués de pouvoirs surnaturels ?

– Mais c'est inhumain ! S'écria Omi.

– Et encore, tu sais pas ce qu'ils nous faisaient, rétorqua amèrement Schuldig. Ils utilisaient ceux qui avaient le moins de potentiel pour leurs expériences. Les autres étaient trop précieux. Beaucoup sont morts durant leurs petites manipulations.

– Que faisaient-ils ? Interrogea Ken après une hésitation.

– Des expériences diverses. Leur résistance aux éléments… Ce genre de chose. On plaçait les Psychiques dans des situations insupportables, qui les poussaient à se retirer dans leurs derniers retranchements et à atteindre les limites de leurs pouvoirs. Souvent ils perdaient la tête. Là-bas, les scientifiques jouaient aussi sur la génétique. Pour pouvoir obtenir des sujets parfaits, qui cumuleraient les pouvoirs. Seulement, à moins d'être complètement lobotomisés, il y avait un risque certain pour que les sujets se rebellent. Il était hors de question de risquer une mutinerie de psychiques surentraînés. D'après ce que Brad m'a dit, ils ont mis ce projet en attente...

– Mais ?

– Mais ils se sont fixés sur la manière de développer des pouvoirs chez des humains normaux.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Les Weiss assimilaient lentement les informations pendant que Schuldig réunissait ses souvenirs, dans lesquels Brad lui expliquait exactement le processus des expériences… Brad le lui avait dit, il en aurait mis sa tête à couper, mais il lui était parfois dur de se rappeler certaines choses à cause des esprits qui piétinaient ses pensées en permanence.

Ca, et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été très calé en sciences… C'était quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui de se concentrer très longtemps sur un sujet donné comme les sciences ou les mathématiques. Le calcul mental lui était impossible en raison du chuchotis perpétuel de pensées qui résonnait dans son esprit. C'était une des limites de son pouvoir.

– Ils y sont arrivés ? Questionna Yohji.

– Je ne sais pas. Brad n'en était pas sûr. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire comment il avait appris tout le reste. C'est pourtant probable qu'ils y soient parvenus. A l'époque, Brad m'avait dit qu'ils étudiaient le sang de personnes comme nous pour voir s'il y avait des éléments différents par rapport à du sang normal. Ils faisaient également du prélèvement de moelle épinière, pour voir si quelque chose leur permettait de trouver la « Clef du Don ». J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait aussi eu des dissections de cerveaux de psychiques…

Omi fit la grimace pendant que Ken et Yohji tentaient de relier les informations entre elles.

– C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont pris du sang alors… Supposa le footballeur du groupe.

– C'est la seule réponse que je voie en tout cas…

– Mais comment peut-on déclencher un pouvoir à partir d'échantillons de moelle épinière et de sang ?

Schuldig haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont finalement trouvé leur « Clef du Pouvoir ». Ils étaient beaucoup trop bien préparés pour nous attaquer pour que ce soit des amateurs. L'endroit où ils nous ont emmenés ressemblait à un labo. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, ça aurait aussi pu être un centre de détention High-Tech pour Psychiques récalcitrants… Je percevais trop mal les pensées à cause de ce qu'ils nous avaient injecté.

– S'ils peuvent neutraliser des pouvoirs momentanément, ils peuvent peut-être les déclencher chez quelqu'un… Avança Omi.

– C'est bien possible, acquiesça le play-boy des Weiss. Voilà qui expliquerait pas mal de choses, en effet.

– Je vais voir ce que je trouve sur le net, dit Omi en ce dirigeant vers le sous-sol pour la seconde fois. Ken lui emboîta le pas, laissant Schuldig et Yohji en tête-à-tête.

Yohji se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

« Ca devient compliqué…. »

_/ Tu n'as pas idée. /_

_/ Sors de ma tête, Schuldig. /_

_/ C'est toi qui pense trop fort. /_

_/ Menteur, tu écoutes. /_

_/ Même pas vrai ! /_

_/ Et c'est ça qui m'a tenu en échec pendant les batailles ? T'es un vrai gamin. /_

_/ Regardez qui parle !_ / Ricana mentalement Schuldig.

Yohji regarda le rouquin.

– Alors… Tu restes un peu le temps que mon intelligence supérieure éclaire cette affaire ? Demanda t-il.

– Quand c'est si gentiment demandé…

– Ca va tes blessures ?

– Comme ça peut aller. Je récupère plus vite que vous dans ces cas-là.

– J'ai pu le constater. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu retournes te coucher. Tu as pâli depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je n'ai jamais eu le teint mat…

– Tu es épuisé. Tu n'aurais déjà pas dû te lever. Fais ce que je te dis et viens avec moi, ordonna Yohji en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Schuldig regarda un moment la main tendue sans réagir puis la prit. Le grand blond le tira sur ses pieds et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans sa chambre.

Là, il força doucement l'Allemand à s'allonger et lui retira son pantalon. Ce dernier s'amusa des soins de Yohji.

– Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? S'enquit Schuldig avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-enjôleur.

– Certainement pas, je n'aime que les femmes môa !

La main de Schuldig agrippa son col et il l'attira à lui. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans tes pensées ce matin…

– C'était une… Erreur… Souffla Yohji.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses en ce moment, Yohji.

« Yohji ».

Un frisson glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

La façon que Schuldig avait de prononcer son nom envoyait un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Peut lui importait en ce moment même qu'il préférait les femmes ou les hommes…

C'était Schuldig qu'il voulait.

L'homme qu'il avait face à lui éveillait un désir qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sentait même la caresse de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres…

Il n'y avait plus que quelques millimètres qui les séparaient à présent.

– Si tu en as envie… Fais-le, murmura le télépathe.

Guidé par la voix du Mastermind, Yohji l'embrassa délicatement d'abord, puis avec une passion brûlante ensuite. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Yohji était à bout de souffle, tout comme Schuldig.

– Tu regrettes ? Demanda le rouquin.

– Non…

– Alors reste avec moi… Yohji…

Le ton presque suppliant du jeune homme le fit trembler.

Il semblait désemparé…

Perdu même.

Yohji avait pu observer que Schuldig pouvait passer du plus grand calme au désespoir en l'espace de quelques instants…

Il était loin de chez lui, séparé de son équipe, incapable de les sauver seul…

– Je reste Schu.

Le grand blond ôta son pantalon et sa chemise avant de s'allonger auprès du rouquin, ramenant les couvertures vers eux.

Schuldig soupira et se serra contre lui.

– … Danke… Murmura t-il avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Yohji passa une main sur le front de son compagnon.

Il avait froid…

Souriant doucement, l'aîné des Weiss passa un bras autour de la taille de Schuldig, lui communiquant un peu de sa chaleur.

Il traça les contours délicats de son visage.

Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester avec lui…

Aya ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son corps lui faisait mal et sa gorge le brûlait. Son mal de crâne s'était néanmoins calmé. Il soupira.

Tiens… Sa porte était ouverte.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça…

Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ?

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché.

Il se souvenait… Il se souvenait de… Schuldig ?!

Qu'avait-il fait avant de le voir ?

Il était au Koneko et Ken lui avait demandé d'aller se reposer…

– Zut, le magasin…

Il se redressa difficilement et s'assit sur son lit. Il constata alors qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un tee-shirt et son caleçon.

Qui avait bien pu le déshabiller ?

Il haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Vingt deux heures trente-trois.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de sa porte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé toute la journée au lit et qu'il mourrait faim… Peut-être qu'il restait quelque chose de mangeable dans les placards.

S'avançant dans le couloir, il constata que ni Ken, ni Omi ne se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

Schuldig devait dormir dans la chambre de Yohji et ledit Yohji… Sûrement partit quelque part en centre-ville pour draguer.

Aya continua son chemin pour arriver finalement à la cuisine où il commença à fouiller les placards, répétant les mêmes gestes que son plus jeune équipier quelques heures auparavant.

– Aya ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!

Aya se retourna brusquement vers la voix, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapant de justesse au plan de travail.

– Ken ?

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et passa une main sur son front.

– Ca va tu n'as rien ?

Aya n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Ken le tirait déjà vers une chaise.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, tu as encore beaucoup de fièvre.

– Je ne suis pas en sucre, Ken.

– C'est pour ça que tu es tombé dans les pommes ce matin ! Rétorqua le jeune homme avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais malade ?

– Je suis tombé dans les pommes ?! Moi ? S'étonna Aya, répétant bêtement les mots de Ken.

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'inquiéta le brun.

Le leader des Weiss secoua négativement la tête.

– Quand tu es parti du Koneko pour aller te reposer tu t'es évanoui. C'est Schuldig qui t'a rattrapé, mais il est lui aussi tombé dans les pommes. C'est moi qui t'ai emmené dans ta chambre…

– C'est toi qui m'a changé ?

Un rougissement s'étala sur les joues de Ken et il hocha la tête. Il nota également que Aya n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un autre vêtement pour descendre de sa chambre.

– Désolé… Mais tu étais brûlant de fièvre, je ne voulais pas que ça empire… Expliqua nerveusement le plus jeune.

– Ce n'est rien. Où sont Yohji et Omi ?

– Omi fait des recherches pour voir s'il peut trouver quelque chose sur l'endroit où on été emmené les Schwarz. Yohji doit être en haut avec Schuldig.

– Hn.

Un silence s'installa et Ken se retourna pour fouiller dans les placards.

– Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Je vais te faire quelque chose.

La pensée de Ken en train de cuisiner ne parut pas saugrenue à Aya jusqu'au moment où les mots de son cadet s'enregistrèrent clairement dans son esprit.

– Ah non, certainement pas ! S'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant de la gazinière.

– Mais pourquoi ? Oh, à cause de la dernière fois ?

– Oui, à cause de cette fois là, et celle d'avant et encore celle d'avant où tu as littéralement fait exploser le four. Je m'en occupe.

Ken fit la moue.

– Je peux le faire, tu sais !

– Non, je ne sais pas. Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé la cuisine hier matin.

– Mais Aya-kun…

– Pas de mais, je fais la cuisine. Va t'asseoir.

– Tu es malade !

Aya se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Ken obéit et s'installa sur la table.

– Ken, sur une chaise, fit Aya sans se retourner.

– Comment t'as su ??

– Je te connais.

Aya se tourna vers lui avec une esquisse de sourire.

– Je te fais quelque chose à manger?

Ken lui fit un sourire radieux.

– Oui !!

Aya secoua la tête à son enthousiasme enfantin et lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur, en inspectant le contenu. Ken rougit violemment. L'absence de pantalon de son leader le perturbait au plus haut point.

– Hm… Il reste des œufs, une omelette ça te dit ? C'est ça ou des nouilles.

– Omelette alors, les nouilles j'en ai marre, ça fait trois fois que j'en mange depuis hier.

Aya referma la porte et soupira d'un air fatigué.

– Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si j'étais pas là pour vous faire la bouffe ?

– Euh… Pizza ? Fit Ken avec un sourire idiot.

– Ken…

– Ben quoi ! Se défendit le brun. C'est ce qu'on faisait avec Omi quand vous n'étiez pas encore là ! Un jour pizza, un jour nouilles instantanées, un jour onigiri…

– Omi sait faire la cuisine pourtant…

– Il a bien fallu qu'il apprenne. C'est grâce à lui si on n'est pas morts de faim. Et puis, après y a eut Yohji mais il ne sait pas non plus faire cuire quelque chose correctement, donc…

– Donc, heureusement que vous êtes tombé sur quelqu'un qui sait faire à manger, c'est ça ?

Ken lui adressa un autre sourire.

– C'est ça !

Aya soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête.

– Mets la table au lieu de t'asseoir dessus.

– Hai Aya-kun !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils mangeaient tous les deux ce qu'Aya avait préparé. Ken discutait joyeusement de tout et de rien, le rouquin répondant parfois. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Ken de faire la conversation. Il connaissait Aya depuis pas mal de temps à présent. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, le rouquin écoutait toujours attentivement ce qu'on lui disait.

Aya passa une main devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre. Ken avait parfois une légère tendance à l'exagération. En tous cas, il ne se sentait pas très bien.

– Aya, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard brun sombre inquiet.

– Ca va.

– C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

– Tu ne me crois pas ?

– Tu dis toujours que ça va, même si tu es blessé. Comment je peux en être sûr ?

Aya haussa les épaules et pour éviter une autre discussion de ce genre, il débarrassa la table.

– Je retourne me coucher.

– Aya, attends !

Ken soupira et débarrassa lui aussi son assiette en râlant. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers son leader pour voir qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine sans un mot de plus. C'est alors que le rouquin fut pris d'un soudain étourdissement et s'effondra.

– Aya !!

En un instant, Ken fut près de lui, l'aidant à se remettre debout, lentement. Aya sentait la pièce tanguer, rouler tout autour de lui. Et bouger n'arrangeait pas les choses.

– Là… Ca va pas, murmura Aya.

– Je vois bien ! Viens, je t'emmène te coucher.

Aya consentit à ce que Ken glisse un bras autour de sa taille et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Le brun ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied et força son ami à s'étendre, non sans mal. Aya avait horreur d'être materné. Une fois que le rouquin fut couché, Ken s'installa sur une chaise, près du lit. Il posa doucement une main sur le front du malade et soupira.

– Ken, ça ira.

– Aya, ta fièvre a à peine baissée depuis ce matin. Donc non, ça n'ira pas. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je reste ici cette nuit.

Aya le fusilla du regard mais Ken ne détourna pas les yeux.

– Dis-toi que je fais ça pour ton bien, Aya-kun, dit le brun amusé.

– Ken…

– Oui Aya-kun ?

– … Merci.

Ken le regarda un instant, surpris, puis sourit.

– C'est normal.

* * *

**Notes :** A y est !! Il est fini !! Et j'ai enfin collé les deux feignasses ensemble !

Ah, ils m'auront donné du mal ces deux là !

Les deux autres aussi, remarquez…

Alors, pour mes explications pseudos-scientifiques, je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui s'y connaissent. Etant donné mes graaaaaaaannnnnnnnndes connaissances en sciences, quelles qu'elles soient, et bien… Ca tourne SF, donc hautement improbable.

En même temps, la probabilité de rencontrer Farfie ou Ken au coin d'une rue doit se réduire à peu près au même chiffre que celle de déclencher un pouvoir psychique chez quelqu'un ou pour moi de devenir bonne en maths…

…Hm… Qui en pense quoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (tss…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Prise de conscience… Ou de tête c'est selon.

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Constatez par vous-même… On me pousse encore au crime.

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Ah la vache j'y crois pas !! J'attaque la dizaine ! UN MIRACLE !!

Et ben, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive d'aller aussi loin sur une fic aussi… SpaceG1 .

Bon, je dois avouer que quelqu'un me fait du chantage pour que je finisse mes fics…

J'aime bien quand c'est pas terminé moi ! Mais bon, un chapitre un dessin… Forcément, ça vaut le coup… Dis Am-chan, tu me fais mon Kenken la prochaine foisG2 ??

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 10**

Schuldig ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud à ses côtés avant de sentir le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau.

« _Schu…_ »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux se redressa brusquement.

– Brad !

Réveillé en sursaut par le cri de son compagnon, Yohji remua en soupirant et ouvrit un œil.

– Schuldig ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– … Brad… Je…

Voyant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, Yohji soupira de nouveau en regardant son réveil… Qui indiquait sereinement cinq heures du matin.

– Il est cinq heures du mat, tu pourrais pas oublier ça le temps que le soleil se lève ?

– J'ai… J'ai oublié Brad… Il faut que j'aille le chercher… Brad… Il faut…

– Mais non, mais non, tu ne l'as ni trompé, ni oublié… Marmonna le grand blond.

Yohji passa un bras autour des épaules de l'Allemand et s'allongea de nouveau, entraînant l'autre homme avec lui.

– Ecoute Schuldig, on va aller les chercher, mais il faut qu'on se prépare. Okay ? Et c'est pas en manquant de sommeil qu'on y arrivera. Nous aurons besoin de toi, alors arrête de paniquer, et repose-toi.

– Comment est-ce que je pourrais me reposer alors que mes amis sont en train de se faire torturer ?!

– Calme-toi, Schuldig… Si ils t'ont libéré, c'est qu'ils savent que tu viendras les chercher.

– J'en suis incapable, ils le savent, ils vont mourir là-bas à cause de moi…

Yohji attira le jeune homme contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

– Shh… Ca va aller, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu les reverras et vivants.

Schuldig ferma les yeux un court instant. Des images de Brad dansèrent sous ses paupières closes.

– J'espère, Yohji…

Quelques heures plus tard… Lorsque Aya s'éveilla, son premier geste fut de tourner la tête pour savoir s'il était seul. Et à son immense désappointement… Et bien non. Ce baka de Ken avait décidé envers et contre tout de passer la nuit sur une chaise inconfortable. Le jeune garçon déjà en équilibre assez incertain sur sa chaise, piquait dangereusement du nez. Aya se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soufflant.

– Pffff…

Se redressant de nouveau, il considéra un moment réveiller son équipier et hésita entre le secouer ou le laisser s'effondrer vers le sol à moitié endormi. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je deviens sadique maintenant moi ? »

Il secoua la tête et sortit de son lit. Il se sentait mieux.

Fait relativement étonnant si on considérait que les seuls médicaments qu'il avait pris se résumaient à deux pilules d'aspirine pour parer à son mal de crâne lancinant. Ken l'avait forcé à les prendre alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir la veille. Il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas étouffer le jeune homme avec son oreiller. Il avait déjà une sainte horreur qu'on soit toujours derrière lui en temps normal, mais quand en plus il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir et d'envoyer le reste du monde brûler en enfer, ça le mettait terriblement en colère. Ken avait cependant eu gain de cause et Aya s'était vu contraint et forcé d'avaler les deux cachets maudits qui avaient mis en péril sa nuit de sommeil réparateur.

D'ailleurs, en revenant au fanatique du ballon rond… Il fallait peut-être qu'il le réveille.

– Hm. Et je le réveille comment moi ?

Tout en s'approchant de la chaise où Ken tentait de finir, ou ce qui serait plus approprié, de commencer sa nuit, Aya s'étira lentement. Il décida d'y aller de la manière la plus simple possible. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, il le secoua en l'appelant d'une voix neutre et calme.

– Ken… Ken réveille-toi.

– Hnnn… Bougonna le plus jeune dans son demi-sommeil.

Aya le secoua un peu plus fort.

– Ken, si tu n'es pas levé dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je te laisse toute la journée avec Yohji.

La menace, si innocente qu'elle soit, tira la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit embrumé de Ken. Le brun se réveilla en sursaut pour apercevoir Aya penché sur lui. Rougissant brusquement, il recula et sa chaise bascula en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact, sûr d'embrasser le parquet dur et froid en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais deux bras bienveillants se nouèrent autour de sa taille, le sauvant de justesse d'une des plus cruelles façons de commencer une journée. Ouvrant prudemment un œil, il se rendit compte que son nez ne se trouvait qu'à quelques petits centimètres du sol. Ken déglutit difficilement et sentit qu'on le remettait sur ses pieds, encore un peu choqué.

– Ca va ?

La voix profonde le fit sursauter violemment.

Aya…

Aya l'avait rattrapé.

– Ha… Hai… Et toi ? Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ? Demanda le brun à son tour en touchant le front de son leader.

Aya chassa gentiment sa main.

– Tout va bien. Tu es resté toute la nuit…

C'était une affirmation. Ken se sentit de nouveau rougir.

– Oui, mais j'ai dû somnoler, désolé.

Aya haussa les épaules.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester, je te l'ai dit.

– Je ne voulais pas que ça empire…

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment.

– Aya… Si je t'ai fâché… Commença timidement Ken.

– Hm ? Non, pas du tout.

– Ah… Bon… Ben je vais aller m'habiller alors…

Aya le regarda quitter sa chambre avant de le rappeler.

– Ken.

– Oui ? Fit de brun en se retournant.

– Ca fait presque trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi une nuit complète. Va te coucher.

– Quoi ? Mais je peux pas ! J'ai le service du matin au Koneko cette semaine et je dois encore aller courir et cet après-midi je vois les enfants et…

Aya leva la main pour faire taire son jeune ami.

– Pour le Koneko, je m'en occupe. Tu peux te passer de ton footing pour une fois. Va dormir.

– Mais Aya… Protesta le brun.

– C'est moi qui décide, alors au lit, sinon, ce soir, je te ferai ce que tu m'as fait subir hier, dit calmement l'aîné des deux avec une lueur vaguement menaçante au fond des yeux.

– Tu m'en veux toujours pour les pilules ? Demanda Ken en souriant.

Pour le forcer à prendre les cachets, Ken avait assommé Aya d'un discours profondément débile sur l'art et la manière de marquer un but, et comment il fallait traiter le ballon comme son meilleur ami et cetera, et cetera… Aya n'avait pas supporté longtemps et juste pour le faire taire, avait pris les médicaments à la plus grande joie de son cadet. C'était une des techniques secrètes de Ken pour arriver à ses fins. La prise de tête caractérisée.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit Ken. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Va te coucher maintenant.

– D'accord, d'accord…

Le plus jeune sortit de la chambre après avoir dédié un dernier sourire à son leader. Aya secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements avant de prendre possession de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il passa devant la chambre de Yohji et réfléchit quelques instants. Ken devait se reposer et Omi n'allait pas tarder à filer en cours, criant qu'il était en retard. Il ne comptait pas assurer le bon fonctionnement du Koneko tout seul, et en considérant que leur play-boy attitré n'en faisait pas des masses le reste du temps, il pouvait aussi bien le réveiller pour le faire bosser.

Il frappa assez fort à la porte. Yohji avait le sommeil lourd.

Pas de réponse.

Etrange.

Il se souvint alors que Schuldig occupait la chambre de Yohji.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Aya ouvrit la porte. Si personne ne répondait, se pourrait-il que… En observant la scène prenant place dans la chambre d'un de ses coéquipiers et néanmoins ami, Aya sentit une colère violente l'aveugler. Il s'attendait presque à voir un Yohji baignant dans son sang, que dominerait Mastermind avec un sourire triomphant. Il s'était préparé à un spectacle sanglant, assassin mais ce qu'il voyait dépassait son entendement.

Yohji dormait avec Schuldig.

Son équipier Kudoh Yohji, nom de code Balinese était allongé auprès de leur pire ennemi Schuldig, aussi connu en tant que Mastermind.

Aya serra les poings.

– KUDOH !! ESPECE DE TRAITRE !! SHIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEE !!

Le hurlement tira les deux hommes de leur sommeil réparateur, juste à temps pour voir Aya se jeter sur son équipier avec une vocifération d'assassin psychotique. Enragé, Aya tira violemment Yohji du lit et le plaqua au mur, menaçant de l'étrangler.

– Je vais te tuer !

Alerté par les hurlements résonnant dans la maison, Ken sortit vivement de sa chambre et bondit dans celle de Yohji. Prenant rapidement connaissance de la situation, il se rua sur Aya, et le sépara de son ami.

– AYA !! ARRETE CA SUFFIT !!

Le rouquin se débattit en crachant des insanités au visage de ses équipiers, n'épargnant ni celui qui l'avait trahi, ni celui qui le maintenait de force.

– ESPECE DE SALAUD !!TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE TU NOUS AS VENDUS AUX SCHWARZ !!

Schuldig se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

La haine de Aya, sa colère, son dégoût…

La peur qui avait retenti dans le cœur de Yohji, celle de Ken…

S'en était trop… Trop douloureux à supporter.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, il n'entendait plus rien à part les martèlements amplifiés de son cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Le télépathe fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ces cas-là, quand la douleur le submergeait.

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et hurla.

Yohji, qui avait glissé au sol, se redressa difficilement et rampa jusqu'au lit. Il entoura Schuldig de ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Pendant ce temps, Ken avait traîné de force Aya en dehors de la chambre. Son leader semblait sur le point d'exploser.

– Aya ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ??

– Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME PREND ?! Il me prend qu'un de mes équipiers couche avec un ennemi !!

– Ce n'est pas un ennemi Aya ! Plus maintenant ! Si il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour nous demander de l'aide !!

Aya ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se ravisa aussitôt, surpris.

– De l'aide ?

– Oui de l'aide ! Parce que ses équipiers sont prisonniers quelque part et qu'ils sont probablement maltraités !!

– Maltraités ? Et alors ? Tu sembles oublier ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

– C'est pas une raison !! Mets-toi un peu à sa place !! Imagine ce que c'est que d'être séparé des gens que tu considères comme ta seule famille !! AH MAIS NON !! J'ai oublié toi tu peux pas, T'AS PAS DE COEUR!! Tu sais quoi ?! Dans l'histoire c'est TOI le salaud !! Hurla Ken.

Le brun tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Aya resta bêtement à regarder l'endroit où Ken se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, sidéré, blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ken venait de lui jeter au visage ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer depuis des années.

Le rouquin fixa la porte de la chambre de Yohji…

Il entendait des murmures.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Ken avait raison. Ce n'était pas Yohji le salaud, c'était lui.

* * *

**Notes :** Bien ! On dirait que Aya a quelques petits problèmes existentiels, non ?

Ah le pauvre, faut le comprendre aussi. Certaines choses ne sont pas évidentes à avaler…

**Commentaires :**

G1 Bon, c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin sur une fic tout court en même temps…

G2 Je ne sais pas si je devrais espérer, la dernière fois elle lui a mis du rouge à lèvre et du vernis à ongles… Mon pauvre Kenken !! Je me demande si sur Brad et Treize ça rendrait bien le rose bonbon… Ca pourrait faire concurrence à Réléna ah ah ah !! J'l'aurais ma vengeance !


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'dis plus rien…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Quand le plus jeune prend les choses en main… Ca fait mal…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Attendez la suite, je suis censée faire pire…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Vi, je continue encore et toujours !!

Dire que je devrais réviser… Boarff, po grave, j'l'aurais pas mon bac ! Au passage, bonne chance à ceux qui le passe.

Alors où en sommes nous ?

Ah oui, le cas « Aya-kun »… C'est qu'il en pose des problèmes notre glaçon névrosé national. Et ce n'est pas pour arranger les nerfs d'une certaine personne qui va… Ô Surprise, piquer une colère… Non, pas moi !

Enfin si, moi aussi, Aya est horripilant.

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 11**

Omi aperçut finalement la façade du Koneko avec un soupir de soulagement. Une journée de cours de plus venait de s'écouler, et il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à un moyen de secourir les Schwarz. Il s'était même servi d'un ordinateur de l'école pour faire des recherches sur le plan de la ville. Il avait bien entendu localisé énormément de bâtiments de grandes tailles, excentrés et en bord de route autour desquels il y avait beaucoup de circulation.

Il avait bien sûr longuement interrogé Schuldig sur la localisation de cet endroit. Après tout, il s'était échappé alors que leurs attaquants allaient les faire pénétrer dans le centre. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelle direction il venait, malheureusement, les blessures et l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait en arrivant chez ses ennemis de toujours avaient affecté sa mémoire.

Omi avait donc pu réduire le champ de recherche à une partie seulement de la ville. Les quartiers situés à l'Est. Il avait plus particulièrement des doutes sur un bâtiment, soi-disant une firme de produits pharmaceutiques, autour duquel il y avait une grande circulation.

Il lui fallait vérifier.

Si effectivement les Schwarz étaient prisonniers là-bas, il y régnerait une agitation inhabituelle en soirée. Schuldig pourrait les aider à le prouver en sondant quelques esprits. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la boutique.

Deux choses lui parurent insolites en arrivant au magasin.

Premier fait étrange, le Koneko était vide, si l'on exceptait Aya, assis au comptoir face à une fleur rouge.

Second fait étrange, Aya Fujimiya parlait… Enfin marmonnait pour être plus exact.

« Ca lui arrive de parler ?? Tout seul en plus ?? »

Il poussa doucement la porte, la petite sonnette retentissant joyeusement pour signaler son entrée.

Aya ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et continuait de tailler la bavette avec un géraniumG1 en grande voie de déshydratation.

Le petit blond s'approcha doucement.

– Hm, Aya-kun ?

– Hn.

– Tout va bien ?

– Hn.

Aya retourna à son comportement habituel, se traduisant par un bruyant mutisme.

Omi décida de ne pas insister. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il refuse absolument de parler. Il entra dans la maison et se mit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qui, vu l'heure, devait être devant la télévision après avoir entraîné les enfants du quartier. Après quelques minutes de vaines recherches au rez-de-chaussée, il opta pour l'étage. Il était rare que Ken regarde la télévision qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, préférant être dans le salon en compagnie du reste de l'équipe. Le cadet des Weiss fit un crochet par sa propre chambre, se débarrassant rapidement de ses affaires de cours et de son uniforme pour revêtir un confortable tee-shirt blanc et un short assez large. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à côté de la sienne, celle de Ken, frappant deux petits coups avant d'entrer. Il trouva Ken en train de bouder magistralement, assis en plein milieu de sa chambre et fixant obstinément un mur qui ne bronchait pas.

– Ken-kun… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse.

Omi soupira. Ken faisait la tête comme un enfant.

– Ken-kun, c'est un mur, il ne peut pas fuir même si tu fusilles du regard, il n'a pas d'émotion tu sais …

– Oui, comme Aya.

Omi soupira de nouveau et alla s'asseoir près du brun.

– Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Aya est tout seul en bas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ken se décida finalement à le regarder, et Omi put s'apercevoir que son ami était en colère.

– Il y a que Môssieur-j'ai-un-katana-dans-le-cul a aussi un glaçon à la place du cœur !!

– Heu, c'est Aya-kun, et puis, il n'est pas si froid que ça…

– Omi, tu sais, l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic, il était plus chaleureux.

– Ken-kun, tu exagères là non ?

– Non ! Dit Ken d'un ton catégorique.

– Ken-kun !

– Ben quoi ? Je te ferais dire qu'il a essayé de tuer Yohtan tout à l'heure parce qu'il était avec Schuldig !

– Quoi ?! S'étrangla Omi. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?!

– Parce que tu m'l'as pas d'mandé !

Omi inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Il connaissait le tempérament de son ami, et savait que s'énerver contre lui alors qu'il faisait la tête ne l'amènerait nulle part.

– Est-ce que Yohji va bien ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

L'ancien footballeur haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis allé le voir, il m'a dit que ça allait, qu'il fallait juste que Schuldig se repose…

– Je ne te parle pas de Sch…

– Je sais, coupa Ken. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Et de toute façon, je me suis engueulé avec Aya.

– Hm… Quel rapport ?

– Je m'entraîne à discourir avec Aya en communiquant avec le mur.

– Okay… Ecoute Ken-kun, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Inutile de bouder tout seul dans ta chambre.

Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres secoua tristement la tête.

– Non Omi, pas cette fois… C'est trop tard.

« Trop tard pour Weiss… » Eut l'impression d'entendre le plus jeune au plus profond de son esprit. Omi passa ses bras autour des épaules musclées de Ken et déposa une bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

– Je te jure que ça ira Ken-kun, je ferais tout pour…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ken.

– Merci Omi.

Le petit blond lui sourit en retour.

– De rien. Je vais aller voir Yohtan, pour être sûr que tout va bien.

– Vas-y.

Omi lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître, afin d'aller vérifier par lui-même si Yohji n'avait rien. Leur play-boy avait la même tendance que Aya à cacher la vérité si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il frappa doucement à la porte de son aîné.

Tout d'abord, il n'eut aucune réponse, et fut sur le point de recommencer quand la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un Yohji à l'air abattu.

– Bonjour Yohji-kun.

– Salut Omi…

– Je peux entrer ?

– Bien sûr.

Yohji retourna s'asseoir auprès de Schuldig avec qui il avait une conversation. Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas quitté le lit, à peine remis de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Omi s'installa sur la chaise qui trônait près du lit.

– Ken-kun m'a dit qu'il avait eut un problème tout à l'heure…C'est vrai ?

Ce fut Schuldig qui répondit. Il avait sentit l'inconfort de Yohji.

– Ja… Ton leader ne semble pas apprécier qu'un de ses équipiers fassent ami-ami avec les Schwarz.

Omi soupira.

– Je vois, mais si tu me demandes, c'est plutôt logique. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Le benjamin des Weiss aperçut que Yohji avait légèrement détourné les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre.

– A part avoir essayé d'étrangler Yohji et s'être brisé les cordes vocales, non pas grand chose, lâcha Schuldig avec un semblant de désinvolture.

– Q… Quoi ?! Il a…

Omi se tourna vivement vers Yohji, choqué.

– C'est vrai ? Yohji, est-ce que ça va ??

Le grand blond regarda Omi dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant un moment.

– Ca va, dit-il finalement.

Les yeux expérimentés du lycéen parcoururent rapidement son visage et s'arrêtèrent sur son cou. Des marques sombres marbraient sa peau. Omi s'approcha de l'homme effleurant les bleus avec précaution. Yohji fit brièvement la grimace.

– Tu as mis quelque chose dessus ?

– Non, ça partira.

Le visage habituellement souriant de Omi s'assombrit. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et sortit de la chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un tube de pommade dans les mains. Il défit le col de Yohji et commença à appliquer le baume sur les contusions déjà très sombres qui ornait sa gorge. L'ancien détective privé se laissa faire. Omi ne l'aurait pas laissé négliger des blessures, si moindres qu'elles soient.

– Voilà, c'est fait, déclara finalement le plus jeune. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Omi se tourna ensuite vers Schuldig.

– Tant que j'y suis, je vais voir où en sont tes blessures, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Schuldig qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il avait révélé à Omi ce qui s'était passé, eut un petit sourire.

– C'est toi le chef, chaton.

– Ne m'appelle pas chaton !

– Tu sais que quand tu es fâché, tu ressembles encore plus à un chaton ?

– Schuldig !

– Quoi ?

– Si tu ne veux pas que ce tube de crème finisse là où je pense, tais-toi !

– Oh… C'est une proposition ? S'enquit l'Allemand.

Yohji ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres en voyant la couleur rouge vif qui s'étalait allègrement sur les joues de son cadet.

– Schuldig ! Espèce de pervers tu es pire que Yohtan !

Yohji émit un cri de protestation.

– Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas un pervers !

– Si ! Pervers !

– Puceau !

– Espèce de traînée !

– MorbaqueG2 !

Les deux Weiss se défièrent silencieusement sous le regard mi-amusé mi-sidéré de Schuldig. Le télépathe remarqua que Omi semblait légèrement stressé, même si son échange pour le moins coloré avec Yohji était uniquement pour s'amuser.

Finalement, le plus jeune fit un sourire angélique à Yohji.

– Allons Yohji-kun, ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux plus petits que soi.

Yohji s'étrangla à moitié pendant que Schuldig, lui, s'étouffait de rire.

– Mais c'est toi qui a commencé Omi !

– Ah bon ? Tu es sûr Yohji-kun ?

Yohji grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, maudissant le visage innocent du petit blond.

_/ Tu devrais être fier de lui, il utilise son apparence à son avantage ! Votre chaton devient manipulateur ! Il est digne d'entrer dans les rangs des Schwarz ! /_

_/ La ferme Schuldig ! /_

_/ Allons Yohji-kun, ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux blessés! /_ Se moqua Schuldig dans son esprit.

– Gnagnagnagnagna !

– Son vocabulaire s'améliore on dirait, déclara Omi d'un air sérieux à Schuldig.

– Oui, encore un effort et il pourra passer pour un être doué d'un semblant d'intelligence.

– Exactement ce que je pensais mon cher Schuldig.

– N'est-ce pas mon cher chaton ?

Yohji les foudroya du regard, n'obtenant en retour qu'un immense sourire de son cadet.

– Il faut que je m'occupe de Schuldig, Yohji-kun. Tu ne sauras pas le faire toi même, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour qui tu me prends ?

– Pour Yohji-kun.

– Sale gosse.

– Aa. Tu retires ton tee-shirt Schuldig ? Il faut que je voie où en est la blessure que tu as en plein milieu du torse.

Schuldig fit la grimace lorsque le petit défit les bandages. Il osait à peine baisser les yeux pour voir ce que ça donnait.

– Waouh ! C'est surprenant ! La plaie commence déjà à se refermer ! Elle était énorme !

– En effet, acquiesça Yohji.

– Ca risque d'aller beaucoup moins vite maintenant, dit Schuldig. Au début c'est surprenant mais ensuite ça guérit à vitesse à peu près normale. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Omi hocha la tête et vérifia qu'aucune autre blessure ne s'était réouverte, changeant la plupart des bandages et désinfectant à nouveau. Il fouilla dans la boite à pharmacie qui avait maintenant élu domicile sur la table de nuit de Yohji et en sortit une boite de cachet.

– Voilà, ce sont encore des anti-douleurs, continue d'en prendre trois par jour mais ne dépasse pas les doses, c'est plutôt fort.

– Merci chaton.

– De rien… Je vais descendre faire à manger et continuer de préparer la mission. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis en bas !

– C'est ça, file petit monstre ! Lâcha Yohji.

Omi lui tira la langue et retourna dans la chambre de Ken.

– Ken-kun !

– Oui, Omi ?

– Je vais faire à manger, tu descends avec moi s'il te plait? Demanda t-il gentiment.

– Un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien Omi…

– Tu es sûr ? Demanda le petit blond, inquiété par ses changements d'humeurs. Ken était passé de la colère à la tristesse en très peu de temps. A la limite, il le préférait en colère, au moins, il parlait.

– Oui… Vas-y. Au fait, et Yohtan ?

– Ca va, à part quelques bleus.

Ken hocha silencieusement la tête. Comprenant que son ami désirait être seul pour le moment, Omi quitta la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle des missions, se branchant sur l'ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches sur le bâtiment qu'il soupçonnait d'abriter les Schwarz et… Leurs ennemis. La base de données de l'école était moins accessible que celle de son PC. Il avait au moins la possibilité d'aller fouiller dans les archives de Kritiker pour plus d'informations. Il avait énormément réduit son champ de recherches grâce aux quelques indications de Schuldig. Cette firme de produits pharmaceutiques l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il lui était impossible de trouver le nom du véritable propriétaire. Il y avait bien un nom enregistré mais il s'aperçut, après une recherche plus approfondie, qu'il correspondait à celui d'une personne décédée depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Ce dernier fait confirma ses doutes.

Pourquoi utiliser le nom d'une personne défunte depuis cinquante ans si ce n'était pour dissimuler des faits compromettants en cas de démêlés avec la police ? Le temps que la police mettrait à investiguer pour retrouver le véritable responsable, ce dernier serait déjà loin du pays. Ca prouvait donc que cette entreprise devait se livrer à quelques activités illégales. Le propriétaire n'avait pas donné son vrai nom, sans aucuns doutes pour couvrir sa fuite en cas de problème.

Maintenant qu'il était persuadé que cet endroit se livrait à des affaires illicites, il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y aurait sûrement des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents pour surveiller les environs. Et ils seraient probablement très bien préparés, vu que trois des quatre membres du groupe d'assassins Schwarz se trouvaient dans ce même bâtiment.

Omi passa ses mains sur son visage en un geste de fatigue.

Comment pourrait-il faire ça ?

Il avait certes déniché un plan du centre avec les emplacements supposés des caméras, mais il ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent que le système de sécurité n'était pas plus élaboré. Il fallait s'attendre à tout. Si, comme il le pensait, il y avait des caméras pour quadriller le secteur, plus des gardes armés et certains en civils avec des chiens, il leur serait très difficile de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et ce, sans compter les alarmes et autres joyeusetés.

Omi bondit de son siège et s'étira.

D'abord, il lui fallait vérifier que c'était bien CE bâtiment là. Il se trompait peut-être depuis le début et le temps pressait. Le petit blond se précipita dans la cuisine et prépara un repas rapide. Il remonta ensuite à l'étage pour prévenir Ken et Yohji que le dîner était prêt.

Yohji refusa poliment, usant comme excuse de rester avec Schuldig. Ken faillit refuser lui aussi mais le regard dangereusement sombre de son cadet le fit accepter et il le suivit. Omi rapatria finalement Aya dans la cuisine.

Et il le regretta.

Le repas fut mortel. Personne ne s'adressa la parole.

Omi déglutit. La tension était palpable. Il avait presque l'impression que s'il agitait un couteau près d'Aya et Ken, il pourrait rencontrer un obstacle invisible et terriblement résistant.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?? »

Il commençait à paniquer silencieusement quand Aya se leva, le remercia pour le repas et disparut de la cuisine. Dès qu'il fut sortit, il entendit Ken pousser un soupir de soulagement.

– A ce point là ? Demanda Omi, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

– Ouais… De toute façon, c'est sa faute. S'il n'était pas aussi intolérant, tout irait mieux.

– Ken-kun ! Protesta le blond.

– Mais c'est vrai Omi ! On n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème quand il n'était pas là.

Omi leva les yeux au ciel, et débarrassa la table sans un mot avant de retourner dans la salle des missions. Ken le regarda partir en silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

– Génial, d'abord Aya ensuite Omi. Manquerait plus que je m'engueule avec Yohtan tiens, dit-il avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Omi massa ses tempes du bout des doigts, se demandant comment il pourrait régler le problème actuel. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il crie un bon coup. Ca aiderait peut-être les choses si, pour une fois, au lieu de se laisser faire, il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Si seulement il pouvait trouver le courage de leur dire. Il refusait tout simplement l'idée que Weiss puisse disparaître. Un froncement de sourcil assombrit alors son visage doux, et une lueur de colère s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

Non, il n'allait pas laisser faire ça.

Il fonça en deux temps trois mouvements dans la chambre de Ken, lui demandant de descendre avec lui au sous-sol. Ken, connu pour faire sa mauvaise tête, refusa net en prétextant une subite envie de dormir.

Et là… L'impossible se produisit.

Omi s'énerva.

– TU TE BOUGES !

Il attrapa Ken par la ceinture de son pantalon et le traîna sans douceur hors de sa chambre. Incapable de réagir à cause de l'attaque cardiaque que venait de provoquer son cadet chez lui, le brun ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre.

– AIE AIE AIE OMIIIIIIIII !!

Le plus jeune membre des Weiss, malgré son apparence frêle possédait une force étonnante. Il tambourina violemment à la porte de Yohji.

– YOHJI ! SORS D'ICI SUR-LE-CHAMP !! FAUT QU'ON PARLE !!

Yohji, sidéré de reconnaître en la personne qui hurlait devant sa chambre la voix de Omi, fit l'erreur d'ouvrir sa porte pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il se fit happer par un ouragan aux cheveux blonds qui le sortit de force de sa chambre.

– Schuldig, tu restes là ! Ordonna le jeune pirate informatique avec une autorité insoupçonnée.

Il claqua la porte sans attendre de réponse, traînant ses deux équipiers jusqu'au sous-sol. Il ressortit rapidement et fonça au salon où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver Aya. Il fit face à un leader des Weiss calme et posé alors que lui, pour une fois, fulminait.

– Aya, mission, sous-sol, tout de suite !!

Aya ne broncha pas, impassible face au comportement (ô combien rare) explosif de son cadet. Le rouquin se dit simplement qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison d'être en colère. Il suivit Omi toujours furieux jusqu'à la salle des missions, craignant vaguement une confrontation avec ses partenaires. Il avait raison de craindre…

Le petit blond fut le dernier à descendre dans la salle.

Il demeura en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, coupant par-là même toute retraite intempestive de ses équipiers.

Yohji et Aya se défiaient du regard, chacun essayant de provoquer l'autre à faire le premier geste. Ken, quant à lui, boudait ouvertement, refusant de regarder celui qui était son leader.

Omi prit soudainement la parole.

– Je voudrais vous parler.

Voilà, c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant qu'il avait leur attention.

– On t'écoute Omittchi, dit Ken, mettant son amertume de côté pour écouter son ami.

– C'est pour mettre les choses au point. Je… Comment dire… Si vous ne trouvez pas rapidement un terrain d'entente, je quitte Weiss.

– QUOI ?? Omi ! S'écria Ken.

– Pourquoi Omi ? Demanda calmement Yohji.

– Parce que je refuse de vivre dans une maison où personne ne se parleG3 …

Le silence se fit pendant un moment. Ken commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

Avaient-ils blessé leur cadet ?

Sûrement.

Il connaissait l'attachement que vouait le petit à ses amis…

Un peu semblable au sien…

La voix froide de Aya trancha le silence avec force.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Omi ? Demanda t-il simplement, mais son ton était glacial.

– Je veux qu'on règle cette histoire. Je veux qu'on se prépare pour une mission. Je veux qu'on aille chercher les Schwarz. Maintenant.

– Pourquoi devrait-on les aider ?! Gronda Aya, irrité.

– Parce que les types qui sont après eux sont aussi après nous !! Rétorqua farouchement le petit blond.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on y arrivera !! S'ils les ont EUX nous n'avons aucune chance ! S'écria Aya, montant le ton.

– On peut pas savoir sans essayer ! On a juste à entrer, les récupérer et sortir ! Ensuite on avisera selon les prévisions de Crawford !

– JE REFUSE !

Omi resta silencieux pendant un instant, semblant presque désorienté par la réponse de son leader. Un feu inhabituel fit soudainement briller ses prunelles bleues. Yohji, Ken et Aya purent clairement y lire la détermination et la volonté de fer du jeune tireur d'élite.

– Eh bien tant pis, reprit-il calmement. Si Yohji et Ken sont toujours d'accord, nous le ferons ensemble. Dans le cas contraire, j'irai seul avec Schuldig. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Aya-kun…

Le ton d'Omi s'était fait plus froid.

– … Ne te mets pas en travers de notre route…

La menace resta suspendue dans le vide, silencieuse mais bien réelle. Le regard du rouquin se fit plus perçant. Aya rageait intérieurement. Son plus jeune équipier venait de le menacer. Il osait le menacer !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, brisé par Yohji.

– On informe Kritiker ? Demanda t-il.

– Non. Il faut que je vérifie si ils sont bien détenus là où je le pense. Si j'ai raison, nous passerons à l'attaque demain soir.

– Il nous faudra du matériel spécial ?

– Prévoyez des explosifs, et les masques à gaz. Je compte diffuser un gaz soporifique ou du poison par la climatisation.

Aya renifla dédaigneusement, incapable de comprendre l'engouement de son cadet pour cette mission d'aide aux Schwarz… _Aux Schwarz_ !! Comment pouvait-il penser à les sauver alors qu'ils avaient essayé de les tuer des dizaines de fois ?!

Il ne comprenait pas.

Une fois de plus.

Après la discussion qui avait pris place dans le sous-sol du Koneko, Omi avait demandé à Schuldig de venir avec lui pour faire quelques vérifications.

Bien sûr, Yohji et Ken avaient lourdement insisté pour les accompagner. C'était armé d'un appareil photo et d'une mini-caméra que l'adolescent était partit faire une rapide reconnaissance du terrain. Il avait maintenant en sa possession de nombreuses images des environs de l'entreprise qu'il avait récolté sans se faire remarquer.

Schuldig avait rapidement confirmé ses doutes.

En s'arrêtant non loin du site, il avait capté des pensées…

Familières…

Tourmentées…

Farfarello !

Il avait à peine put effleurer son esprit mais ce contact l'avait presque fait défaillir.

Sans Yohji pour le rattraper, il se serait effondré.

– … Farfie… Il est vivant, il est vivant !!

– Du calme, Schuldig !

L'un d'eux était vivant. Farfarello était vivant ! Ce fut tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Il y avait au moins un membre des Schwarz prisonnier ici. Et ils iraient le chercher.

Omi avait récupéré les informations qu'il lui fallait. Il avait vu où se trouvaient les caméras, les gardes armés… Tout s'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il leur faudrait abattre les gardes afin de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Après ça… Ils s'occuperaient de trouver les Schwarz et de les sortir de cet endroit sordide.

Seulement…

Il restait un problème à régler…

Avec seulement trois hommes, ce serait très difficile de mener la mission à bien. Et Schuldig, même s'il recouvrait vite ses forces n'en restait pas moins blessé. Ils ne seraient donc que quatre, dont un blessé… La mission de sauvetage risquait alors de se transformer en mission suicide.

L'absence d'Aya compliquait tout.

De retour au Koneko, Omi avait pris une décision.

Il FALLAIT qu'Aya participe avec eux à cette mission.

Ken, Yohji et Schuldig venaient d'aller se coucher. Aya, quant à lui, n'était visible nulle part. Omi était en train de réfléchir au problème, une fois de plus, son visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, retourner la situation comme il voulait, il en revenait toujours à la même chose.

Si Aya refusait…

Se pourrait-il que Ken dise vrai ? Que ce soit la fin de Weiss ?

Il aurait préféré ignorer la terreur sourde qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis que son ami avait sous-entendu ceci mais… L'ancien footballeur avait probablement raison.

Que ferait-il, lui, dans ce cas là ?

Yohji pourrait reprendre son travail de détective privé. Ken pourrait devenir entraîneur. Aya pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel secteur pour payer les études de sa petite sœur qu'il avait envoyée à l'étranger pour qu'elle finisse l'école d'infirmière qu'elle avait eut l'intention d'intégrer avant l'accident. Lui, il n'avait rien connu d'autre que Weiss. Weiss était sa vie, sa famille.

Si le groupe venait à disparaître, il serait seul à nouveau.

Incapable de se raccrocher à ce qu'il connaissait comme avant. Avant que Ken n'arrive.

C'était lui qui le soutenait en permanence.

Avant Ken, c'était dur. Il était toujours seul, ignorant d'où il venait, qui était ses parents, et ces drôles de rêves, avec un homme dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage…

Et un jour, Manx était venue le voir, lui disant qu'il aurait bientôt un équipier. Il avait été fou de joie.

Et Ken était arrivé, blessé par son passé, terrifié par le feu, ayant tout perdu. Ils étaient rapidement devenus très proches, presque inséparables.

Puis était venu Yohji, mélancolique et amer malgré ses apparences de dragueur invétéré.

Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Aya.

Quand Aya était arrivé, il avait lui-même seize ans. Et il connaissait Ken depuis deux années déjà. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble.

Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir Weiss voler en éclat.

Il fallait faire quelque chose…

Weiss ne pouvait pas disparaître…

Weiss ne pouvait pas…

Non…

Un hurlement de terreur résonna dans toute la maison endormie, réveillant ses habitants en sursaut. Ken soupira et se retourna, s'arrachant à la douce chaleur de son lit. Omi avait encore fait un cauchemar. Sans allumer la lumière, il traversa sa chambre à tâtons et sortit dans le couloir en baillant, faisant signe à Aya et Yohji d'aller se recoucher. Les deux autres s'inquiétaient toujours pour Omi les nuits où il cauchemardait, même Aya, bien qu'il se refusait à le montrer…

Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'où provenait à présent des sanglots étouffés. Le brun fit son chemin jusqu'au lit de l'adolescent et s'assit au bord avec précaution, posant une main sur le dos tremblant de son cadet.

– Omi…

Le garçon en pleurs se redressa et s'effondra dans les bras de son ami. Ken lui caressa le dos avec des mouvements circulaires, essayant d'apaiser le petit.

– Shh… Tout va bien Omi… C'est fini…

Les hoquets du plus jeune redoublèrent de violence.

– Omi… Shh… Personne ne te fera de mal ici…

L'adolescent semblait complètement incapable de se calmer. Sa respiration s'affolait. Ken savait pertinemment que ce cauchemar avait également un rapport avec la mission, et pas uniquement son passé. Et il savait que pour qu'il se calme, il faudrait en parler. Omi avait pris la mauvaise habitude de tout accumuler sans rien dire… Et le résultat… C'était par exemple les évènements de cet après-midi, quand il explosait…

– … Ne t'en fait pas pour Aya et cette histoire de mission, ça ira, murmura le brun au creux de son oreille.

– Non ! Non ça n'ira pas ! S'écria Omi en cachant son visage dans le tee-shirt blanc de Ken.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Demanda Ken, en l'entourant de ses bras.

Il commença à le bercer doucement.

– Si… S-si le grou… Groupe se sé-sépare al-alors moi… Je-je resterai seul i-ici !

Ken le fixa un moment, interdit, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il força Omi à le regarder.

– Omi, écoute-moi bien. Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul ici !

Omi secoua violemment la tête, d'autres larmes trempant ses joues.

– Papa aussi disait ça ! Il m'a abandonné !!

– Omi, calme-toi, dit Ken en lui caressant les cheveux. Calme-toi... Moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Yohji et Aya non plus… Et s'ils le font, je les tuerai. Je te l'ai promis, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul, tu te souviens ?

Omi hocha doucement la tête, passant sa manche sur ses joues trempées.

C'était vrai.

Ken lui avait juré qu'il le protègerai et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tout seul. Plus jamais.

– Allez, ça ira Omi, dit l'aîné en lui caressant de nouveau les cheveux. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, okay ?

– Okay…

Omi fit un peu de place à son ami pour lui permettre de s'étendre à ses côtés. Ken se glissa entre les couvertures et à peine s'était-il allongé que Omi venait se serrer contre lui. L'ancien footballeur le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue encore humide.

– Tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours voulu un p'tit frère comme toi !

Omi sourit.

– Merci Nii-chan.

– Bonne nuit Omittchi.

– Bonne nuit Ken-kun.

* * *

**Notes:** Hm... Que dire... Il est long, non ?

Un peu bancal aussi j'ai l'impression…

Je suis perturbée… Nan, ça c'est normal.

Pour la pseudo chronologie de Weiss, étant donné que je n'ai que très peu d'information sur qui est arrivé à quelle époque, ce ne sont que des déductions par rapport à ce que je sais, mais c'est probablement erroné.

Désolée !!

**Commentaires: **

G1 Ben quoi ? Je ne trouvais pas d'autre fleur rouge à part une rose ou une pivoine. Qui d'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, tirerait plutôt sur le rose… Un bégonia peut-être ? Beuh, j'y connais rien aux fleurs moi ! Oui, je sais, j'ai de graves problèmes existentiels.

G2 Oui, je sais, Omi qui s'énerve et crie après qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser, c'est hautement improbable mais bon… J'trouvais ça marrant. Autre chose… Morbaque (pour ma pomme du moins) c'est plus une déformation du mot morveux que d'autre chose…

G3 Sans dec' ? **Lis la phrase… Relis la phrase… Se marre comme une malade !** Hm, désolée, c'était trop tentant !


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : L'auteur a perdu le peu de neurones qui lui restait

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Vague… Très très vague…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Vi, et je persiste et signe sur cette fic prise de tête !

Bon, okay, ça part un peu en portnaouak mais bon… Vous savez ce qui arrive quand on mixe du Card Captor Sakura, du Marilyn Manson, du Linkin Park et Vanessa MaeG1 Et qu'on écoute le tout à fond?… Ben ça.

Ca fait peur hein ?

Comment ça non ? Et bien lisez ce qui suit, si ça ne prouve pas à quel point le manque de neurones fait peur, ben je démissionne !

Bon, non je peux pas, j'ai une sadique qui attend un couple bien particulier… Gloups… Et là, vous aurez peur…

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 12**

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte aux environs de sept heures du matin. Ken gémit, ne désirant pas quitter le monde des rêves pour faire face à la tribu de créatures barbares qui menaçait d'envahir le Koneko tous les jours. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand il entendit Yohji susurrer quelques mots à son oreille.

– Kenken… Dépêche-toi, tu es en retard.

« Mais depuis quand il est debout à l'heure lui ?! »

Yohji était agenouillé près du lit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, attendant patiemment que Ken daigne se lever. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir osé le réveiller. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la tête blonde assoupie près de lui. Omi dormait toujours. C'était bon signe.

D'une main, il coupa le réveil du garçon. Le petit pourrait se passer d'une journée de cours pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu et de se reposer. Ken allait se lever pour rejoindre Yohji quand une petite voix ensommeillée le rappela.

– … Ken-kun ?

Le brun se tourna vers son ami avec un petit sourire et lui caressa les cheveux.

– Dors Omi, tout va bien. C'est juste Yohtan.

– … Yohtan…

– Oui. Rendors-toi Omittchi, dit doucement Yohji.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cadet des Weiss avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil.

Les deux aînés échangèrent un sourire.

Il lui avait toujours fallu très peu de temps pour s'endormir. Une minute complètement éveillé et la suivante dans les bras de Morphée… Ca les avait toujours amusés. Ken quitta silencieusement la chambre, se retrouvant face à Yohji dans le couloir. Le même Yohji qui avait toujours un immense sourire sur le visage.

– Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça, tu as l'air d'un idiot.

– Oh, Kenken est de mauvaise humeur parce que je l'ai arraché à son Omi adoré ?

Ken s'empourpra violemment.

– Yohji ! Tu sais très bien ce que c'est !

– Mais oui, je le sais, je plaisantais Kenken. Vous êtes adorables.

– Je ne suis pas adorable ! Omi est adorable. Pas moi !

– Si.

– Non !

– Si. Tu ronronnes quand tu dors.

– Menteur !!

Yohji éclata de rire. Ken était décidément trop facile à taquiner.

– En plus tu te moques de moi ! Siffla Ken, rouge de colère.

– Allons, allons Kenken. Tu me connais.

– Je te déteste.

– C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

– Yohji !

Le grand blond repartit dans un éclat de rire, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit par un Ken furibard.

– Et d'abord depuis quand tu es debout à l'heure toi ?! Pesta le plus jeune.

– Peut-être que je n'ai pas eu à me lever ce matin, répondit Yohji d'un air mystérieux.

– Pas levé ? Mais si tu t'es levé puisque tu es là...

– Ah ! Soupira le play-boy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es trop innocent parfois mon petit Kenken.

– Yohji !

Ken se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant d'aller s'installer à la table. Il ne s'était pas levé cette nuit…

Pas levé…

Pas eu besoin…

– Tu t'es pas couché cette nuit !

– Hm… Bravo Kenken, juste deux minutes quarante-trois secondes pour trouver! Taquina Yohji, l'air amusé.

– La ferme ! Comment ça se fait que tu t'es pas couché cette nuit ? C'est quand même pas Sch… Non !

Yohji soupira d'un air rêveur, laissant son regard s'aventurer par la fenêtre.

– C'était si… (soupir rêveur de l'intéressé)… Merveilleux…

Comprenant que le blond plaisantait (même s'il avait un léger doute) une fois de plus, Ken leva les yeux au ciel en avalant le reste de sa boisson. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un imbécile naïf la plupart du temps, il avait très bien remarqué que Yohji semblait trouver Schuldig à son goût. Et vice-versa.

Une première pour ce dragueur incorrigible réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines… Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il s'en vantait beaucoup…

Ce serait amusant de voir comment évoluerait la situation. Du moins, si Aya ne les étranglait pas tous les deux en apprenant la relation, et lui même pour la lui avoir cachée… Avec un peu de chance, Omi serait le seul à échapper au massacre… Aya pouvait être si tyrannique parfois.

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'ils pouvaient avoir envie d'autre chose ? Ils n'allaient tout de même rester fleuristes - assassins - toute leur vie ?

… Si ?

Peu importait, de toute façon.

Ils étaient des tueurs.

Et vu leur brillante carrière dans ce domaine, ils ne vivraient probablement pas au-delà de la trentaine…

Dommage…

Lui-même aurait bien aimé pouvoir se ranger et fonder une famille mais…

Là aussi, il avait un léger problème…

Le problème étant, entre autre, un certain assassin aux cheveux couleur de sang, maniant un katana à la perfection…

Fonder une famille n'était déjà pas chose facile. Avec un homme, les problèmes s'accumulaient. Et en considérant que même si par le plus grand des mystérieux hasards de l'univers, Aya Fujimiya retournait ses sentiments… Il n'aurait probablement qu'une chance microscopique d'avoir des enfants plus tard…

Résultat : dans tous les cas, il n'avait que très peu de chance d'avoir une descendance et/ou une vie heureuse. Pas qu'il avait des envies de paternité soudaine. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, après tout.

Mais le problème s'était imposé dans son esprit après une discussion sérieuse qu'il avait eu avec Yohji. Il s'en souvenait encore.

« – Que veux-tu Kenken, on n'aura probablement jamais la chance d'avoir une femme, des enfants, une jolie petite maison avec un jardin et un petit chien.

_– Tu es pessimiste en ce moment Yohji._

_– Juste réaliste Kenken, juste réaliste. J'ai vingt-deux ans. J'aimerais bien arrêter tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Notre vie appartient à Kritiker. Nous sommes enchaînés. _

_– Nos vies n'appartiennent qu'à nous Yohji ! S'était exclamé le brun, révolté à l'idée de n'être plus maître de sa vie. _

_Kritiker__ ne ferait pas ça ?_

_Si ?_

_Yohji s'était alors rapproché de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

_– Ken, écoute-moi bien, je sais que tu aimes Aya._

_Ken allait protester bruyamment mais un regard de Yohji le fit taire._

_– Ne reste pas sans rien dire. Tu vas seulement le regretter. Vu notre travail, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer une chance pareille._

_– Une chance de quoi ? Tout ce que je gagnerai, ça sera de me faire transformer en kebab par Aya !_

_– Peut-être… Ou peut-être qu'il finira par sortir de sa coquille. Ken, on n'atteindra probablement pas les vingt-cinq ans, alors, si tu as la chance de pouvoir arracher un semblant de bonheur au destin, ne la laisse pas passer._

Ken avait rougi et bafouillé, seulement pour obtenir de son ami un grand sourire. Le grand blond lui avait ensuite ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux en lançant joyeusement :

_– Carpe Diem Kenken !_

Puis il avait disparu, le laissant à ses réflexions. »

– Carpe Diem, murmura le brun.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis Kenken ?

– Rien… Yohtan, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Yohji allait répondre « bien sûr ! », mais en se retournant pour voir l'expression de son ami, il comprit que le jeune homme avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui demander. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire, lui faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'au magasin. Ken s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient plus au calme pour parler dans la boutique déserte que dans la cuisine où on pourrait surprendre leur conversation. L'ancien détective privé s'assit sur le comptoir et Ken vint s'installer à ses côtés en attrapant un stylo qui traînait sur le meuble.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander Kenken ?

Le brun resta silencieux un moment, tripotant nerveusement le feutre et le retournant dans ses mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

– Tu crois que Aya m'en veux ?

– Pour ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

Yohji soupira.

Il se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec Aya.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole hier.

– Toi non plus, Ken.

– Il m'aurait tué.

– Tu le connais. Il ne viendra jamais te parler si tu ne fais pas le premier pas. C'est pas son genre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça, c'est tout. Aya est beaucoup trop timide. Et trop têtu.

– Timide… Renfermé ouais…

– Aussi. Tu voudrais lui parler ?

– … Peut-être. Je m'étais dit que j'irai bientôt. Mais avec cette histoire…

– Ken, si ça peut te rassurer, je me doutais qu'il ne sauterait pas de joie, lâcha Yohji un poil acide.

Ken secoua la tête en signe négatif.

– Si il n'accepte pas tes décisions, comment tu crois qu'il risque de le prendre quand je lui dirai ? Il va me tuer, c'est sûr.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur les deux membres de Weiss.

– Tu veux mon avis, Kenken ?

– Oui.

– Aya n'est pas quelqu'un d'habitué aux gens. Il risque surtout d'être choqué. Il ne peut pas imaginer qu'on puisse l'aimer. Parce que depuis l'accident d'Aya-chan, il était tout seul. Jusqu'à nous. Mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment habitué au fait de travailler en équipe... Tu l'as vu toi-même. Il a aussi tout fait pour éloigner sa petite sœur depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Il n'arrive pas à « faire confiance » aux autres et tu sais pourquoi ?

– Non…

– Parce qu'il a peur de s'attacher et de perdre à nouveau. C'est pour ça que selon moi, il sera beaucoup trop surpris pour te transformer en brochette.

– Comme c'est rassurant venant de toi ! Ironisa le brun.

– Hey, j'essaye de t'éclairer sur l'esprit impénétrable de ton grand leader.

– Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

– Pour hier ? … Un peu. Aya est quelqu'un de compliqué.

– Ca ne l'excuse pas pour t'avoir presque tué hier.

– C'est vrai. Je m'expliquerai plus tard avec lui. Mais, franchement Kenken, va le voir ! Je suis sûr que vous feriez un très joli couple !!

Les joues de Ken se colorèrent brusquement et il baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Yohji éclata de rire et sauta du comptoir, se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Allez, nous allons affronter la horde de demoiselles prêtes à nous sauter dessus tous les jours ! Pas que ça me dérange, ceci dit…

– Yohji ! Ma parole tu penses qu'à ça !

– Ben quoi, je n'y peux rien si je les attire ! C'est mon charme irrésistible !

Yohji fit l'erreur de se retourner avec un grand sourire charmeur vers Ken… Et il en fut quitte pour se prendre une vieille loque pourrie en pleine tronche. Ken, étant tout de même un ancien footballeur, savait plutôt bien viser… Au grand dam de Yohji, d'ailleurs.

– Ouargh ! C'est quoi cette chose ! Ken c'est crade !

– C'est toi qu'est crade à faire des commentaires pareils sur des filles qui sont même pas majeures ! Pervers !

– Je ne suis pas un pervers ! J'exprime juste mes besoins naturels !

– Je t'en foutrais moi des besoins naturels !! Obsédé !

– J'y peux rien si t'es frustré ! Limite pire que le chibi, alors !

– La ferme ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !!

– Oh, possessif en plus ? Dit Yohji avec un clin d'œil pour ensuite pâlir visiblement…

– … Ken, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ken pas de gestes inconsidérés que tu pourrais regretter… Pose ce tuyau d'arrosage…

Ken se mit à rire comme un fou en tournant à fond le robinet d'eau… Froide.

– KEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!

– Bwahahahahahaha ! Oh excuse moi Yohtan, j'tavais po vu !

– JE VAIS TE MASSACREEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR !!

La soirée arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Omi s'agitait en tous sens pour préparer le matériel nécessaire. Il était actuellement en train de vérifier des masques à gaz, petits, légers et donc extrêmement pratiques. Leur métier d'assassin ne leur permettait pas de s'encombrer durant les missions. Plus ils transportaient d'objets, plus cela risquait de les ralentir et de les gêner en cas de fuite. Kritiker faisait cependant des merveilles en leur fournissant des équipements légers et transportables.

C'était le cas de ces masques. Ils pourraient être transportés à la ceinture.

Le petit blond décida d'aller houspiller Yohji pour le décider à s'armer d'explosifs. Des mini-bombes à retardement qui leur permettraient de faire sauter le site en cas de besoin. Là, il hésitait encore.

Y avait-il d'autres personnes enfermées dans les bâtiments ?

Si c'était le cas, il leur faudrait les évacuer.

Mais comment savoir ? Schuldig avait juste été capable de capter l'esprit de Farfarello, le psychopathe aux couteaux.

De plus…

Cette mission n'était pas sous le couvert de Kritiker. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne seraient pas couverts par la « justice » que Kritiker tentait de rendre en protégeant les innocents.

Manx ne semblait pas capable de leur fournir des informations émanant des dirigeants. Apparemment, le sauvetage des Schwarz les indifférait profondément… Etrange… L'organisation aurait pourtant pu en tirer profit.

– Peu importe, marmonna l'adolescent en vérifiant une fois de plus l'état du matériel.

Bien sûr, il en avait parlé à Manx, il lui avait demandé de cautionner cette mission… Hélas, elle n'était pas habilitée à le faire. Ce n'était pas elle qui tenait les rênes de l'organisation. Résultat, ils risquaient de se retrouver hors-la-loi en voulant sauver d'autres personnes.

Ca, et sans compter Aya.

Aya qui refusait obstinément de leur adresser la parole, et de participer à la mission. Yohji avait refusé d'aller le voir, et Ken n'était arrivé à rien. Peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance avec le jeune homme distant. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin et frappa doucement à la porte.

– Aya-kun, c'est moi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'une réponse ne lui soit rendue. Il allait partir quand une voix neutre lui répondit.

– Entre.

Omi poussa la porte et fit quelque pas dans la chambre de son aîné. Il y faisait frais. Le garçon remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Encore.

– Je voudrais te parler.

Aya ferma le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et fixa le jeune garçon.

– Je t'écoute.

Omi s'approcha de son leader et s'assit près de lui sur le lit.

– Tu refuses toujours de venir avec nous ce soir ?

Aya ne répondit pas.

– Aya-kun… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– A propos de quoi ?

– De tout.

– Aa.

– Sans toi, c'est impossible…

– Je ne suis pas indispensable.

– Si tu l'es. On est une équipe.

– Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis pour cette mission.

– Si je te l'avais demandé, est-ce que tu aurais accepté ?

Aya marqua une pause.

– Non, dit-il finalement.

– Tu vois… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

– Ils sont nos ennemis.

– Plus depuis un moment.

– Ils pourraient nous attaquer n'importe quand.

– Ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

– C'est vrai, concéda Aya après un silence.

Omi ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

– Aya-kun.

– Quoi ?

– On a besoin de toi.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Si. Sans toi on n'y arrivera pas.

– Quand je n'étais pas là, vous faisiez avec.

– On n'a jamais été confronté à ça avant.

– Je refuse.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que tu leur en veux ? Parce qu'ils ont kidnappé Aya-chan ?

Une fois de plus, Aya resta silencieux.

– Aya-kun, reprit son cadet. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu lui faire du mal… C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas elle qu'ils ont utilisé pour la cérémonie… Ils ont tout saboté exprès, parce qu'ils savaient que ça ne marcherait pas sans Aya-chan…

– C'est ce que tu penses ?

– Oui.

– Libre à toi.

– … Nous allons bientôt partir pour la mission.

– Kritiker est au courant ?

Omi eut l'air gêné.

– Probablement. J'ai dit que nous allions récupérer les Schwarz quel que soit leur avis. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

– Hn.

– Je vais y aller, alors. Les autres doivent m'attendre.

– Aa.

Le petit blond se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il avait la main sur le battant quand la voix profonde et calme de Aya le rappela.

– Omi.

– Oui ?

– Penses-tu mener la mission à bien ?

Le jeune tireur d'élite planta un long moment son regard bleu clair dans les yeux mauves de son aîné.

Devait-il être honnête ?

C'était Aya, après tout.

Finalement, il soupira et secoua la tête.

– Non.

– Aa.

Omi referma la porte derrière lui.

Il continuait d'espérer que Aya se joindrait à eux, mais la situation semblait désespérée. Le rouquin ne semblait pas disposé à accepter la mission.

Ils partiraient donc sans lui.

Omi descendit rejoindre Ken et Yohji. Les deux assassins étaient déjà prêts. Et ils étaient lourdement armés. Compte tenu du fait qu'il leur faudrait faire sans un membre de leur équipe, ils s'étaient armés en conséquence. Ken, en plus de ses griffes d'acier habituelles qu'il avait, pour une fois, consentit à enduire de poisonG2 , transportait également des grenades. Offensives celles-là. Celles qui, lorsqu'elles explosent, projetaient les éclats incandescents de leur enveloppe métallique sur leurs ennemis. Yohji, quant à lui, avait en sa possession des bombes. Normalement, c'était Omi qui s'occupait de les poser, mais ils avaient tous reçut une formation concernant la manipulation d'engins explosifs et avaient les connaissances pour les armer. Schuldig était également présent.

Omi leur fit un sourire.

– Si tout le monde est prêt, on va y aller. Tu es armé Schuldig ?

– Je me suis dit que tu me confierais un certain type d'armes.

Le petit blond lui dédia un autre sourire.

– Tu as bien supposé ! Je voudrais que tu gardes les fumigènes. Je te dirai quand les lancer. J'ai peint une bande verte sur ces trois là, ils contiennent un puissant somnifère. De quoi assommer pendant cinq heures minimum.

Omi fouilla ensuite dans un sac qui l'accompagnait et sortit d'autres bombes fumigènes, identiques à l'exception de la bande rouge qui en faisait le tour.

– Ceux là, c'est du poison. Ne les choque pas, et si tu soupçonnes qu'ils se déclenchent suite à un combat, mets ton masque et jette-le sur des ennemis. C'est mortel.

Ken et Yohji échangèrent un regard vaguement inquiet.

– C'est quoi comme poison Omi ?

– De l'acide cyanhydriqueG3 .

Yohji soupira.

– T'aurais pas pu prendre quelque chose de moins toxique que du cyanure, chibi ? De moins foudroyant surtout…

– C'est justement parce que c'est foudroyant que j'ai pris du cyanure Yohji-kun…

– Omi, imagine qu'il arrive un accident et que tout se répande, on mourra d'asphyxie !

Omi resta intraitable sur le cas des fumigènes empoisonnés, allant même jusqu'à menacer Yohji d'en déverser dans sa chambre s'il continuait.

– Omiiiiiiiii !

– J'ai dit non ! On gardera le cyanure et puis c'est tout ! Si tu as peur, mets ton masque !

– Mais Omi ! Ca va cacher mon beau visage de Dieu!!

Omi le foudroya du regard et Ken leva les yeux au ciel. Yohji ne changerait donc jamais ?

– Yohji-kun, si tu ne te tais pas bientôt, c'est pas du cyanure que je vais mettre dans ta chambre mais du vitriol !

– Parce qu'en plus tu veux me défigurer ?!

– Yohji !

Schuldig les regardait se disputer l'air amusé. Ca lui rappelait les petites « crises familiales » qui prenaient souvent place chez eux. Quand Farfie décidait d'attaquer un costume Armani de Brad par exemple…

– C'est toujours comme ça chez vous ? Demanda t-il à un Ken désespéré.

– Pourquoi, pas chez toi ?

– Si, sauf que le vitriol, ils le mettent.

– Je suis entouré de malades… Gémit Ken en observant Omi poursuivre Yohji avec une fléchette empoisonnée à la main.

– Yohji ! Reviens ici je vais te calmer moi !

– Kenken ! Omi veut me tuer !

– C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, marmonna le brun en actionnant le système de ses griffes rétractables.

– Maieuh ! Personne ne m'aime !

Schuldig ricana pendant que Omi lui faisait comprendre sa façon de penser… A grand renfort de fléchettes !

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Minuit approchait.

Ken suivit son regard.

– Okay… Il va falloir y aller maintenant, dit ce dernier en réajustant sa veste de cuir, renforcée de plaques d'acierG4 au-dessus des organes vitaux.

Omi et Yohji reprirent immédiatement leur sérieux.

Il était temps que la mission « Rettung » débuteG5 .

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie. Il était convenu que Ken prendrait sa moto, il en irait de même pour Omi. Yohji et Schuldig partiraient en voiture. S'ils devaient ramener trois personnes avec eux, le véhicule de Yohji était indispensable.

Une surprise de taille les attendait lorsqu'ils allumèrent les lumières du garage.

Une silhouette sombre à la chevelure rougeoyante était adossée nonchalamment contre une Porsche blanche.

– Aya-kun !!

Le jeune homme leur jeta un coup d'œil.

– On y va ?

Sa voix grave fit fleurir quatre sourires identiques sur les jeunes visages des assassins.

Il était temps pour eux d'aller sauver la vie de leurs ennemis.

* * *

**Notes :** Oui, oui je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est lamentable… Je m'excuse !!

Mais je pouvais quand même pas laisser Aya en dehors de cette mission non ?

Si ?…

Le bac m'a retourné le cerveau… (Quoi « Ah la bonne excuse ! » ??) et si j'ai un cerveau, il ne manifeste pas souvent sa présence, c'est tout…

Sinon… C'est bientôt fini !!

Plus que quelques chapitres quoi…

**Commentaires :**

G1 Oui, je sais, j'ai une tendance à écouter tout et n'importe quoi et à faire des mélanges… Je suis sûre que de la techno et l'OST de Zelda ça le ferait…

Quoi ? J'y peux rien si ça m'inspire… C'est juste bruyant quoi…

G2 Alors là…Heeeeelp !! Quelqu'un connaît-il un poison ou une substance toxique tuant immédiatement mais pas par inhalation ? Du venin peut-être…Ou du Curare, c'est pas mal, ça paralyse…

J'ai fait des recherches mais j'trouve pooooooooo !

G3 En parlant de poison… J'en ai appris des choses ! Vous saviez que c'était du cyanure qu'il y avait dans les pépins de pommes ? Ben pas moi… J'ai aussi découvert que la moitié des plantes d'intérieur de la maison étaient toxiques… C'est cool…

G4 Je doute que ce soit le cas dans la série… J'ai vu ça quelque part mais où ?

G5 Ahem… C'est censé être ça, « Sauvetage », mais bon… Pas sûr… La pov' fille qu'a 2 de moyenne en allemand au bout de quatre ans…

Déprimant...


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (bububu)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Sauvetage en mer… Euh… Ou mission suicide, c'est selon…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Euh… Ca arrive ! Quoi je mens mal ?

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Ca y est ! ENFIN!! On y arrive!

Eh ben, il m'aura quand même fallu 13 chapitres hein… Je me hâte lentement en somme…

Bref !

Je crois qu'on approche du début de la fin.

**_– _**_Blablabla._ : Conversation par micro-récepteur

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 13**

Aya les avait rejoint. Personne ne s'y attendait au sein de la petite équipe. Aya avait décidé de les accompagner !! Tous étaient persuadés qu'Aya les laisseraient se débrouiller seuls pour cette mission de sauvetage. Schuldig n'avait rien dit, trop préoccupé par le sort que subissaient en ce moment même ses équipiers. Mais il ne pouvait nier que la présence d'Aya au sein de l'équipe de rescousse le rassurait.

Bien qu'invivable, selon lui, Aya n'en était pas moins quelqu'un d'intelligent et de doué. Et bien que l'intéressé refuse de le reconnaître, lui en tant que télépathe le savait également doté d'une grande sensibilité.

Comme tous les membres de Weiss d'ailleurs. Chacun avait ses particularités, ses domaines de prédilection…

Les Weiss étaient tous différents et se complétaient, c'est ce qui faisait leur valeur, il l'avait appris.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir pour sauver ses amis.

Les Weiss étaient comme eux.

Aya planta un instant son regard dans les yeux bleu-verts de Schuldig.

– C'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Manx m'a demandé d'accompagner les autres, c'est tout.

Le télépathe eut un sourire moqueur.

– Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon cher Abyssinian.

– Hn. On part.

Omi demanda la marche à suivre.

Ken et lui devaient-ils prendre leurs motosG1 ?

Yohji vota pour le oui. S'ils devaient ramener trois personnes aussi (voir plus) grièvement blessées que ne l'avait été Schuldig en faisant irruption chez eux il y avait quatre jours de ça, il leur faudrait un maximum d'espace pour ne pas aggraver leur état.

Omi partit le premier, leur indiquant la route à suivre. Aya et Yohji suivaient en voiture et Ken fermait la marche. Bien entendu, Schuldig était avec Yohji.

Omi fit signe aux autres de couper les moteurs alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de la société. Des vigiles armés montaient la garde devant le portail électronique. Et à en juger par le léger bourdonnement qui troublait la nuit, la clôture était quant à elle, électrifiée.

Omi soupira.

**_– _**_Il y a probablement des gardes à l'intérieur. Il faut d'abord neutraliser les caméras, je m'en occupe_, chuchota le plus jeune dans son émetteur.

_– Fais vite, Bombay. On te couvre,_ répondit Ken.

Yohji et le brun échangèrent un hochement de tête et se faufilèrent jusqu'aux gardes du portail, prêts à les occire à la moindre commande de Omi. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Omi trafiquerait les images envoyées par les caméras. Inutile de signaler immédiatement leur présence en les sabotant. Une image fixe du plan filmé ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Du moins, ça leur laisserait le temps de s'introduire dans la salle de vidéosurveillance pour neutraliser la sentinelle qui s'occupait des caméras et l'empêcher de donner l'alerte.

Omi appuya sur la touche Entrée de son ordinateur portable.

C'était fait.

Il patienta quelques secondes le temps que les images fixes se chargent et remplacent les précédentes. La supercherie était assez difficile à réaliser et était souvent découverte rapidement, mais ça leur permettrait de gagner un temps précieux pour pénétrer dans les bâtiments.

– _C'est fait, _dit le petit blond. _Allez-y._

Aussi silencieux que des félins, Ken et Yohji sortirent de l'ombre qui les entouraient et se jetèrent sur les deux gardes, s'en débarrassant rapidement. Parfait. Maintenant que l'entrée était dégagée, Schuldig et Aya pouvaient amener les deux voitures le plus près possible de l'entreprise. Les véhicules respectifs d'Omi et Ken étaient dissimulés un peu plus loin en raison du bruit causé par les moteurs.

Omi rejoignit ses équipiers.

Ken était sur le point de tailler une brèche dans la clôture à l'aide de ses griffes, électricité ou non et ce fut Aya qui l'empêcha de se transformer en mouche grillée de justesse.

– Bon, je vais désactiver le portail… Commença le plus jeune.

C'est alors que le lourd portail électronique s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux ébahis. Schuldig avait la main sur un minuscule clavier numérique.

– Mais comment t'as fait ?! Souffla Yohji, sidéré que le rouquin ait put ouvrir le portail sans aucun problème.

Schuldig lui fit un sourire et tapota sa tempe du bout du doigt.

– La télépathie est quelque chose de très utile.

Omi le regarda un instant, mâchoire pendante. Il avait complètement oublié ça ! Apparemment, il en allait de même pour Ken et Yohji.

Seul Aya resta impassible… Comme à son habitude.

– On entre, lâcha t-il, s'avançant dans ce qui semblait être la cour de la prétendue firme pharmaceutique.

Le reste de la troupe suivit.

Ils se fondirent dans les ombres, glissant contre les murs.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rentrer par la porte principale… Du moins, pas en groupe de cinq. Il était absolument hors de question de risquer la sécurité de toute l'équipe. Une sortie de secours ou une porte de service serait plus sûre pour eux.

Soudain, Schuldig s'immobilisa.

– Quoi ? Quoi Schuldig ? Souffla Yohji, sentant un mauvais pressentiment s'élever dans son cœur.

– Ils sont là tous les trois… Je les sens mais c'est léger…

Yohji soupira. Il avait eu peur un moment.

– Ils sont peut-être inconscients, supposa Aya.

Schuldig lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. C'était sûrement le cas.

– Il faut que j'aille dans la salle de surveillance, dit brusquement Omi. Elle doit se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin de l'entrée.

– Combien de gardes ? Lui demanda Abyssinian.

– Peut-être une dizaine en tout. Je ne sais pas. Il faut se méfier.

– Je viens avec toi, décida le rouquin.

_– _Okay. On se sépare ici. Si vous lancez les fumigènes, prévenez avant. Il nous faudra le temps de nous protéger. Il faudra éviter tant qu'on n'aura pas sortit les autres de là, c'est compris ? Reprit Omi.

– Hai. On se charge d'abattre les gardes du rez-de-chaussée et des étages, lâcha Ken, en armant ses griffes.

– On fouillera le bâtiment après avoir libéré la voie, conclut Yohji. C'est parti !

Ken, Yohji et Schuldig filèrent pour trouver une porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment pendant que Aya et Omi filaient dans la direction opposée, vers l'entrée principale.

La mission Rettung commençait réellement.

Katana en main, Aya se glissa dans le couloir obscur, Omi sur ses talons. Les talents du jeune hacker en matière d'infiltration s'étaient une fois de plus révélés très utiles.

La porte était close par un code. En quelques instants, le passage avait été dégagé. Le petit blond lui indiqua la direction qu'il supposait être la bonne. Bombay prit les commandes en main, fonçant à travers les couloirs aussi vite et silencieusement que ça lui était possible.

Il buta contre un mur au détour d'un couloir.

En relevant les yeux, ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

Ce n'était pas dans un mur qu'il était rentré mais dans un vigile.

Un vigile armé.

– Qui êtes vous ?!

– _Shimatta__…_

_– _Weiss.

– Hein ? Reculez ou je tire !

Trop tard.

En un gracieux mouvement, Aya avait transpercé l'homme de part en part. Le corps s'affala lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit mat. Omi déglutit et se retourna, un remerciement sur les lèvres. Aya hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant signe de se relever et de se dépêcher.

Ils devaient neutraliser tout le système de surveillance avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie.

Omi fit face à une porte estampillée d'une pancarte « Privé ».

« Ca doit être là. »

Il fit signe à Aya de se tenir prêt. Un autre garde était probablement dans la pièce.

Omi égrena le décompte sur ses doigts.

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

Aya défonça la porte, bondissant à l'intérieur de la petite salle. Un homme cria de surprise et fit un geste pour dégainer son arme.

« Pas assez rapide », pensa Omi en entendant le bruit mat que fit le cadavre en tombant dans la poussière.

Il entra, fermant rapidement la porte.

– _Bien, je vais désactiver les alarmes et les caméras…_

Ken, Yohji et Schuldig, qui avaient finalement trouvé une entrée, attendaient patiemment que les alarmes soient mises hors d'état de nuire. L'adolescent se mit à tapoter quelques touches sur l'ordinateur régissant le contrôle de la surveillance dans le bâtiment.

– Bingo ! J'ai trouvé !

– Hn. Il y en a pour longtemps ?

– Un moment… Minute c'est quoi ça ?

Aya s'approcha. Omi pointait un écran sur lequel il pouvait voir un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Pour l'avoir affronté de nombreuses fois.

Farfarello.

_– On les a trouvés, ils sont là !_

_– Ils vont bien ? _Souffla Schuldig dans son micro.

_– Je ne sais pas…_

_– Où sont-ils ? _Demanda la voix de Balinese.

_– Apparemment, le sous-sol, pour Farfarello. Ils doivent le garder sous étroite surveillance…_

_– Quand pourra t-on entrer ? _Interrogea de nouveau Yohji.

_– Maintenant ! _Lança Omi.

Il venait tout juste de désactiver les alarmes.

Et toutes les caméras qui pourraient les trahir, y compris celles des sous-sols.

– Abyssinian…

– Quoi ?

– Je vais télécharger toutes les données qu'ils ont dans cet ordinateur… Ca nous apportera peut-être des réponses pour plus tard, pour savoir qui travaillait ici.

– Hn.

Omi se mit de nouveau au travail. Pendant que son ordinateur portable téléchargeait les informations nécessaires, son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse. Ce bâtiment avait donc un sous-sol surveillé.

Pourquoi une firme de produits pharmaceutiques pouvait-elle bien surveiller ses sous-sols ?

Si ce n'est bien sûr, parce que trois éléments potentiellement dangereux s'y trouvaient et éventuellement… Des informations importantes ? Si on leur avait bel et bien pris du sang comme le prétendait Schuldig, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait probablement des laboratoires à proximité. Voire même, dans ce sous-sol. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ?

Et il lui fallait ces informations.

Si ce que Schuldig avançait était vrai, il faudrait détruire le laboratoire, les produits fabriqués et surtout, surtout les informations. Mais… Elles étaient probablement en double… On ne laissait pas des résultats d'expériences aussi sérieuses que celles faites sur le sang de Psychiques en un seul exemplaire dans un endroit aussi mal protégé que celui là, surtout en considérant qu'un des sujets s'était échappé…

Pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire était de vider l'entreprise des vigiles qui arpentaient ses couloirs. Ensuite, ils aviseraient.

– J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. On peut aller aider les autres, dit Omi en refermant son ordinateur portable.

– Hn.

Bombay esquissa un sourire. Aya ne parlait pas plus en mission que dans la vie. Mais en mission, le silence de leur leader ne pouvait que leur être favorable… Enfin, en général. Les deux membres de Weiss se glissèrent hors de la petite pièce et filèrent rapidement à travers les couloirs, exécutant les gardes qu'ils rencontraient. Des bruits de course provenant de leur gauche les alertèrent d'une approche ennemie imminente. Aya se mit en garde, prêt à décapiter la première personne qui s'approcherait.

– AH ! Aya c'est moi ! Hurla une voix reconnaissable.

– Siberian ?! S'étonna Omi.

– Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria Ken.

Deux autres personnes les rejoignirent, bousculant le plus jeune.

– Alors, on va où maintenant ? Demanda le brun, se remettant de ses émotions.

Il avait bien cru qu'Aya allait le couper en rondelles.

– Vous vous êtes occupés des gardes ?

– Oui, on a aussi nettoyé le premier étage, informa Yohji en tripotant sa montre.

– Bien, on ne sera pas dérangé. Il faut trouver l'accès au sous-sol. C'est là qu'ils sont.

– C'est bon, intervint Schuldig. Je sais où c'est.

– Où ?

– Près de là où nous sommes entrés. Il faut retourner sur nos pas.

– On te suit, dit simplement Yohji.

Schuldig en tête, ils coururent jusqu'à ladite porte qu'indiquait le télépathe. Schuldig s'était débrouillé pour voler toutes les informations utiles des gardes avant de les tuer. Omi tourna la tête, réfléchissant intérieurement à la route la plus rapide à emprunter pour s'échapper. Ils avaient de la chance. La porte qui menait aux sous-sols interdits était toute proche de l'entrée de service que Schuldig, Ken et Yohji avaient utilisée pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

_/ Alors chaton, on sait déjà comment on va filer ? / _Fit malicieusement le télépathe en s'introduisant dans ses pensées.

_/ Hors de mon esprit Schuldig ! Et je te signale que ça pourrait nous sauver la vie ! /_

_/ Tu penses toujours à tout chaton. On dirait Brad. /_

_/ Je dois le prendre comment là ? /_

Un éclat de rire résonna dans son esprit. Schuldig s'était retiré. Aya et Ken se disputaient quant à la manière d'ouvrir la porte de cette cave. Yohji intervint en sortant quelques passe-partout de sa poche et en trafiquant la serrure.

La porte céda finalement et s'ouvrit. La petite troupe s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait, armes en main, chacun prêt à attaquer. La descente leur parut interminable. La peur de se retrouver face à un ennemi dans un endroit comme celui-ci, sans issue immédiate faisait peser une lourde tension sur les épaules des cinq assassins. Quand finalement ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier, une nouvelle déconvenue les attendait.

Ils faisaient face à une autre porte, métallique et imposante.

Et surtout, sécurisée par un code digital, tout comme l'était le portail d'entrée.

– Oh non ! On s'en sortira jamais de ces trucs!

Omi se tourna vers Schuldig avant toute chose.

– A tout hasard, tu ne connaîtrais pas la combinaison de celui-là ?

L'Allemand parut soudainement abattu.

– Non… Les vigiles qu'on a rencontrés ne semblaient pas connaître autre chose que le code d'entrée… Celui-là… Non… Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Omi soupira.

– Pas grave, je devrais pouvoir trouver la clef.

– Combien de temps ? Demanda Aya, minutieux avant tout, comme à son habitude.

– Je ne sais pas, tout dépend du genre de code que c'est… Bon, je vais m'y mettre.

Omi se mit de nouveau au travail. Ses dons de pirate informatique devaient bien lui permettre de trouver un code d'entrée de sous-sol sinon… Il pulvériserait la porte, le clavier et son portable.

« Bon, okay peut-être pas… »

Après tout, il avait déjà fait face à bien plus dur, et ce n'était pas un simple bout de métal qui allait lui en remontrer. Et puis, il leur restait toujours les explosifs… Trop absorbé dans son travail, il n'avait pas remarqué ce que faisaient les autres.

Aya était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, avec en face de lui, Ken assit par terre qui s'occupait en actionnant ses griffes. Schuldig, lui s'était installé sur une des dernières marches de l'escalier et avait fermé les yeux. Il se concentrait dans l'espoir d'effleurer un esprit qui connaissait le code de cette fichue porte. Et comme ça, ils pourraient tous entrer, récupérer ses amis et ressortir sans problème. Du moins il l'espérait.

Jusque là la mission s'était déroulée sans trop de difficultés… Le plus dur les attendait, il le sentait. Il avait également vu dans l'esprit de Omi qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'un laboratoire souterrain soit dissimulé derrière cette porte…

Si c'était le cas….

S'il y avait vraiment un laboratoire clandestin ici…

Il le détruirait de ses propres mains. Il détruirait tout. Le matériel, les ordinateurs, les résultats, tout tout tout… Hors de question que des choses les concernant eux, les Schwarz, restent ici à la merci de n'importe quel scientifique dérangé, travaillant pour un Esset nouvelle génération.

Il cherchait donc.

Il cherchait un esprit connaissant le code.

Le code… Se fixer sur le code et il trouverait.

Un cri de victoire résonna entre ses oreilles.

Revenant lentement au monde réel, il mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits. Omi avait trouvé la combinaison ! La porte allait se déverrouiller.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Yohji.

– Combien de temps ?

– Presque une demi-heure que tu es « parti ».

– Je vois…

Il avait dit à Yohji de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il cherchait mais de le « réveiller » en cas de problème. Omi s'en était chargé à sa place. Le hurlement de joie qu'il avait entendu n'était autre que celui, intérieur, de l'adolescent. Ken et Aya avaient déjà ressorti leurs armes, prêts à attaquer. Yohji et Omi firent de même. Lui-même s'empara de l'arme à feu qu'il avait dérobé à une des sentinelles. Les cinq hommes armés passèrent la porte avec précaution.

Personne dans le couloir qui leur faisait face…

Tant mieux. Peut-être que le lieu était désert après tout…

Schuldig scanna mentalement les alentours.

Non !

Il y avait des gens ici, dans ce sous-sol !

– Tenez-vous prêts, souffla t-il. Il y en a qui approchent.

Très vite, trois hommes tournèrent au bout du couloir et leur firent face. L'étonnement sur leurs visages ne laissait que très peu de doutes sur leur identité. Ils n'étaient pas des gardes de la sécurité. Aucune arme en vue. Au vu de leurs vêtements, des blouses, ils étaient probablement des scientifiques.

– Qui êtes vous ?!

– Mais comment sont-ils entrés ?!

Le troisième homme n'avait rien dit. Il le fixait. Le regard vert d'eau de Schuldig se planta dans celui du docteur. Il put clairement entendre les mots dans l'esprit de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne les prononce.

« C'est _lui_ ! C'est lui le sujet qui s'est échappé ! »

En un éclair, le télépathe était près d'eux, éliminant les deux autres personnes. Seul l'homme qui l'avait reconnu l'intéressait. Aucun des Weiss n'avait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher. C'était lui qui travaillait sur leurs dossiers alors ?

Très bien !

Il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus ainsi.

Schuldig décocha un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire de l'homme en blouse blanche et le saisit méchamment par le col. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'état de choc du type pour fouiller son esprit de fond en comble.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses prunelles lancèrent de terribles éclairs.

– Vous les avez torturés ?!

L'homme secoua la tête avec frénésie en un signe négatif, paniqué, terrifié par la haine brûlante qui consumait les yeux de son agresseur. C'est alors que Yohji se rua sur Schuldig et le scientifique, tirant violemment le rouquin en arrière.

– Arrête !

Schuldig poussa Yohji de côté d'un geste puissant et pointa son arme sur le front de l'homme tombé à genoux devant lui.

– Pitié… J'ai… Une femme…

La situation n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique, Schuldig lui aurait rit au nez. Il se contenta d'un sourire sarcastique. C'est fou ce que les gens pouvaient dire comme âneries lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Ca l'avait toujours amusé au plus haut point.

– Je lui enverrai des fleurs alors… Mes hommages à Lucifer.

Il pressa la détente.

L'homme tomba en arrière, un trou béant s'ouvrant au milieu de son front. Derrière lui, Yohji fit la grimace. Une balle de quarante-cinq millimètres tirée à bout portant ne pardonnait pas.2 . Le cerveau de l'homme s'écoulait lentement par l'arrière de son crâne se mêlant à son sang en une mixture rouge et grisâtre… Schuldig enjamba les trois cadavres comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigea à pas assurés à travers les couloirs.

– Schuldig ! Le rappela Omi. Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Les chercher, répondit sèchement le rouquin sans même se retourner.

« Farfie et Nagi sont dans le même couloir mais séparés par au moins vingt-cinq mètres. Brad est dans un autre couloir, à leur droite… A leur droite… »

Il récitait silencieusement le lieu de détention de ses partenaires pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier. Les Weiss furent bien forcés de le suivre alors qu'il les conduisait dans un dédale de couloirs blancs aseptisés.

Aya grimaça intérieurement.

Il haïssait cette odeur de désinfectant qu'il avait dû supporter tellement d'années pour voir sa petite sœur. Pendant que Yohji couvrait leurs arrières au besoin, Schuldig avançait toujours à pas rapides dans les allées carrelées. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte lourdement sécurisée. Un écran situé sur le mur permettait d'en surveiller l'intérieur. Une silhouette mince était effondrée contre un mur, enchaînée.

– Farfie…

Aya observa ladite porte un instant. Il leur faudrait du temps pour l'ouvrir, elle était là aussi, sécurisée par un code digital.

– Ce devient répétitif leurs trucs électroniques ! Pesta Ken.

Schuldig ne dit rien et s'approcha de la porte. Il avait vidé le cerveau du gars tout à l'heure. Il connaissait maintenant tout ce qui concernait les Schwarz. Les codes, les résultats de leurs expériences. Il tapa rapidement un code compliqué et un signal vert s'alluma au bas de l'écran de contrôle où apparaissait Farfarello.

La porte était déverrouillée. Schuldig l'ouvrit en grand, fonçant dans la pièce sale et grise. Son ami était inconscient. Du moins, il le semblait à première vue.

– Farfie ? Farf réveille-toi, c'est moi !

Il commença à le secouer. La paupière unique dévoila un œil jaune qui roula un moment affolé dans son orbite avant de se planter finalement dans le sien.

– … Schuldig…

Le rouquin eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. La voix du jeune homme était si faible.

– C'est moi, je suis là maintenant. Je suis venu vous chercher, on va s'en aller !

Le regard de l'Irlandais se fixa par-dessus son épaule.

– … Weiss… ?

– Oui, je suis avec les Weiss, ils sont venus m'aider à vous sortir de là.

Schuldig testa la solidité des chaînes. Impossible à arracher à mains nues.

– Hm, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ken agenouillé près de lui.

Le brun arma ses griffes de titane empoisonnées.3 et commença à taillader les chaînes. Etrangement, elles se rompirent assez facilement.

« Pour des entraves supposées retenir un fou dangereux, ils auraient pu faire mieux » songea brièvement Ken en libérant le Berserker des derniers liens métalliques.

Schuldig attrapa son cadet par le bras et l'aida à se relever. Farfarello avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

– Ils ont dû te droguer… Observa t-il.

Soutenant le borgne par la taille avec l'aide de Ken, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie.

La lumière du couloir leur permit de constater l'ampleur des dégâts… Cet homme terriblement dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même était couvert de blessures. A croire qu'ils le gardaient comme prisonnier et non pas comme un précieux sujet d'expérience…

Etrange.

Soudain, Schuldig sursauta.

Les voix des esprits autour de lui s'amplifiaient. Et ce n'étaient pas celles des Weiss ni de son coéquipier. D'autres personnes armées arrivaient ! Comment étaient-ils au courant de leur présence ?! Omi avait brouillé les pistes pourtant.

Ils avaient mis beaucoup trop de temps pour déverrouiller la porte d'accès au sous-sol ! Maintenant, ils allaient se retrouver coincés !

– Ils arrivent ! Ils sont armés ils arrivent !

– Schuldig, calme-toi ! Lui dit Yohji en l'empoignant par les épaules. Où sont Crawford et Nagi ?

Le rouquin esquissa un geste en direction de la droite.

– Crawford, par là… Souffla t-il en désignant un autre couloir qui commençait devant eux. Nagi est au bout de ce couloir là… Plus loin…

– On se sépare! Trancha soudainement la voix de Aya. Omi et Ken vous allez chercher Nagi. Yohji et Schuldig, vous vous occupez de Crawford. Je couvre vos arrières.

Les quatre assassins acquiescèrent comme un seul homme et foncèrent dans la direction qui leur avait été indiquée. Yohji et Schuldig soutenaient Farfarello pour l'aider à se déplacer. Grâce aux indications du télépathe, ils trouvèrent très vite la cellule de Crawford.

Etrangement, elle n'était pas aussi lourdement sécurisée que ne l'avait été celle du psychopathe mais possédait une serrure compliquée bien que non électronique. Pas non plus d'écran de contrôle…

– A mon avis, ils craignent plus la folie de Farfarello que les pouvoirs de Brad, supposa Yohji en ressortant ses passe-partout.

Schuldig le poussa sur le côté, lui collant Farfie dans les bras.

– Hey !

– On n'a plus le temps.

Il pointa le canon de son revolver sur la serrure, et tira deux fois. Un violent coup de pied acheva d'ouvrir la porte.

Schuldig rangea son arme et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce obscure.

– Brad !

Il reconnut finalement son amant allongé au sol, couvert de sang et de poussière. Il ne bougeait pas. Son costume en lambeaux laissait apparaître sa peau meurtrie de coups.

Schuldig sentit un instant la peur le saisir. On aurait dit un corps sans vie…

S'agenouillant auprès du voyant, il lui releva la tête avec précaution, soulagé malgré son état, de constater qu'il respirait. Son visage tuméfié faisait peine à voir. De nombreux hématomes couvraient son visage et son cou. Et ce, sans compter le nombre affolant de traces de sang séché qui colorait sa peau atrocement pâle.

– Oh mon Dieu, Brad réponds-moi !

L'Oracle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Schu… Tu es venu...

Schu hésita un instant entre son envie de le gifler et celle de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Evidemment que je suis venu tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser ici non ?! Hurla t-il presque en le secouant comme un prunier.

Crawford rit doucement à la colère de son ami.

– … Aide-moi…

Schuldig le remit sur ses pieds et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le couloir. Brad ferma un instant les yeux. Les couloirs d'un blanc immaculé et la lumière des néons blessaient ses yeux, trop habitués à la pénombre.

– Brad, ça va ?

– Je survivrai… Nagi et Farf ?

– Pour Farfarello, tu peux constater par toi-même Crawford, fit une voix familière à ses côtés.

L'Américain tourna la tête pour voir Yohji Kudoh soutenant Farfarello.

– Content de te revoir Farf, dit doucement Brad en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Schuldig.

– Moi aussi.

– Vos retrouvailles sont trèèèèèès émouvantes, je verserai même une petite larme quand j'aurai un créneau mais il faudrait penser à se tirer d'ici ! Aya est tout seul et même s'il est doué avec un katana, il ne fait pas le poids face à une arme à feu, coupa Yohji.

– On s'en va ! Lança Schuldig en passant un bras autour de la taille de son leader.

Omi et Ken, quant à eux, avaient couru au bout du couloir où ils pourraient trouver le petit télékinésiste. Apparemment, la porte de Nagi leur donnerait moins de fil à retordre que les autres. Schuldig leur avait transmis le code correspondant mais à leur grand désarroi, elle refusait de s'ouvrir complètement.

– Coincé ! Grogna l'aîné.

Ken ne perdit pas de temps, défonçant la porte à coup de pieds avec l'aide de son cadet. Si des gardes armés étaient en route, ils ne devaient pas perdre un seul instant. La porte rendit enfin l'âme sous leurs coups répétés et ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre.

Il leur fallut un moment pour trouver la frêle silhouette qui était roulée en boule dans le coin le plus éloigné et le plus obscur de la cellule. Ken et Omi furent près du jeune garçon en quelques pas.

Omi posa délicatement sa main sur le dos du garçon qui sursauta en émettant une plainte.

– … Non…

– Nagi, on est venu te chercher… Commença Omi.

Le jeune japonais se fit encore plus petit et tenta de leur échapper. Ken haussa les épaules au regard anxieux que lui lança Omi. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Le brun s'approcha et empoigna doucement le plus jeune membre des Schwarz par l'épaule pour le forcer à le regarder. Il fit face à deux grands yeux sombres terrifiés.

– … Non… Laissez-moi…

Il put voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, les bleus, le sang… Et cette odeur étrange…

Il la connaissait, il en était sûr.

Celle du sang, mêlée à autre chose… Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, le gosse était assis dans une petite mare de liquide carmin. Une vague odeur d'antiseptique écoeurante s'infiltrait peu à peu dans la pièce. Nagi frissonnait. Son habituel uniforme bleu-gris n'était plus que de la charpie sanglante. Ken ôta la chemise qu'il gardait toujours autour de sa taille en mission et la fit passer au petit.

– Tu peux marcher ? Demanda gentiment Omi.

Nagi hoqueta violemment en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

– Je vais te porter alors, décida Ken. Faudra que tu te tiennes, sinon je ne pourrai pas utiliser mon bras, okay ?

Il souleva le petit, passant ses bras sous ses cuisses. Le plus jeune membre de Schwarz noua ses bras autour du cou du footballeur et ses jambes autour de sa taille, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

– On se tire !

– Siberian ! Par ici !

Le brun se retourna pour voir Yohji qui lui faisait signe. Le grand blond supportait Farfarello seul maintenant que Schuldig devait aider Crawford à se déplacer. Il put remarquer que Aya les avait rejoint et qu'il était occupé à poser des bombes sur les murs. Omi fouilla alors dans sa poche, sortant une bombonne métallique et arracha le masque à gaz qui pendait à sa ceinture, l'agitant à l'intention de ses équipiers.

– Mettez-les ! Je vais vider le poison !

Chacun des Weiss enfila son propre masque, puis Yohji et Schuldig se chargèrent de faire mettre les protections supplémentaires qu'ils avaient emportées aux trois blessés. Le rouquin passa le masque à Nagi, et lui caressa les cheveux. Le petit brun eut juste le temps de reconnaître son ami. Si Schu était vivant… Tout irait bien alors. Schuldig sortit les fumigènes que lui avait confiés le tireur d'élite des Weiss avant de partir au moment exact où des cris retentissaient à l'entrée du sous-sol. Aya s'occupa de transporter Brad pendant que Omi et Schuldig restaient tous deux en arrière avec les fumigènes empoisonnés et les explosifs.

Le reste des Weiss se hâta vers une sortie de secours que Brad leur avait indiqué, grâce à une vision qu'il gardait précieusement en réserve pour les moments critiques comme en ce moment même.

– Il faut aller par-là, tout au bout de ce couloir ! Il y a des escaliers et on atterrira sur un parking.

– T'es sûr de toi j'espère ! Lui lança Yohji. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à une armée.

– Oui, je suis sûr.

Là ! Les escaliers ! Ils pouvaient déjà les voir.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix et un bruit de verre brisé.

– They're coming!

Une voix qui semblait effrayée…

– Take the Gift's Key with you and go away !! Hurry up!

Une silhouette bondit dans le couloir, juste devant eux en leur coupant la route et se rua vers les escaliers. C'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu.

Quelqu'un tentait de s'enfuir, serrant quelque chose dans ses bras comme si c'était une chose précieuse et fragile.

Yohji tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et vit une personne (probablement un homme) qui filait par un autre chemin, à travers ce qui semblait être une salle informatique. Tant pis, ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'en occuper. Pour le moment, l'essentiel était de sauver leur peau avant que tout le bâtiment ne s'effondre sur leurs têtes à cause du souffle des explosions.

– Les bombes ne vont pas tarder à exploser… Il faut partir, souffla Brad, épuisé par la course.

Aya l'obligea pourtant à forcer l'allure. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire griller par ses propres explosifs. Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers qui leur permettraient de se sortir enfin de ce cauchemar éveillé, des cris retentirent derrière eux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Omi et Schuldig qui leur hurlaient de se dépêcher, que le cyanure avait été lancé, que leurs bombes allaient exploser.

Ken, qui transportait toujours Nagi, était en première ligne et fut le premier à apercevoir la porte de métal grande ouverte. L'air frais de la nuit pénétrait déjà à l'intérieur, se déversant dans la cage d'escalier. La personne qu'ils avaient vu filer par ce même chemin l'avait sans doute laissée ouverte dans sa précipitation. Le brun accéléra, et en quelques enjambées, il fut à l'air libre. Yohji et Farfarello suivaient, ainsi que Aya et Crawford. Les deux aînés de Weiss se ruèrent à travers le parking vers leurs voitures, après s'être assurés que Schuldig et Omi étaient bel et bien derrière eux. Les deux empoisonneurs se précipitèrent à leur suite, faisant le tour de la société pour retrouver les véhicules.

Alors que Schuldig sautait dans la voiture de Yohji avec Farfarello et que Aya écrasait l'accélérateur de sa Porsche avec Crawford et Nagi à son bord, le bâtiment derrière eux explosa. Omi et Ken enfourchèrent leurs motos le plus rapidement possible, démarrant et filant dans la nuit. Les deux voitures prirent le même chemin pour retourner au Koneko, pendant que Ken et Omi suivaient un autre itinéraire séparément.

Pendant que Yohji profitait d'un feu rouge pour s'allumer une cigarette, Schuldig poussa un hurlement de joie vibrant dans l'air nocturne.

– ON A REUSSIIIIIII !!

Yohji éclata de rire en voyant l'allégresse du télépathe.

– C'est vrai !

– Hm… Dieu doit être vert de rage qu'on soit encore vivants…

Schuldig, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, se retourna vers son ami installé sur le siège arrière.

– J'espère bien qu'il est vert !

– Ah tu m'étonnes ! Lança Yohji. Il arrive toujours pas à se débarrasser de vous ! Ca crève pas comme ça les charognes.4 .

Schuldig et Farfarello échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire.

– C'est normal, nous on revient toujours !

– Ah, ch'uis encore bien tombé quoi, lâcha Yohji d'un air tragique. Allez le Koneko c'est par là !

La voiture redémarra et fila de nouveau à toute allure à travers les rues de la ville.

* * *

**Notes :** A y est !! J'ai vaincu! Ah ah ah! Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre ce fichu chapitre !

Non mais !

Bien, les Schwarz sont enfin sortis de leur prison…

Mais… Vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura des conséquences, ne ?

Après tout…

Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

**Commentaires : **

G1C'est quoi qu'il a comme bête Omi ? Un scooter ? Ch'ais plus…

.2 Bon, je suis pas super calée niveau armes à feu alors j'avais pas trop d'idées quant à l'arme qui ferait un gros trou, bazooka mis à part. Si quelqu'un à une meilleure suggestion, surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis un peu quiche de ce coté là !

.3 Oui je sais, la matière la plus solide au monde c'est le diamant mais niveau métaux, c'est pareil je suis pas très au point. L'acier c'est pas mal mais ça peut plier, l'argent c'est mou, l'or aussi (en plus c'est cher), l'aluminium on oublie, reste le platine et je sais pas si c'est solide lol !

.4 Dixit mon frère spirituel. Lol !


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'abandonne)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre: … Euh, si je vous dis rafistolage de Schwarz en p'tits bouts ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca vient, ça vient…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Arf… Je dois dire que c'est pas le chapitre le plus sympa niveau soleil qui brille et petits ziozios qui chantent…

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la nullité crasse de ce chapitre, c'est…

… Nul, y a pas d'autre mots.

C'est pas cool, c'est incohérent, c'est horrible, c'est… Y a pas de qualificatif.

Bon, je m'arrête là. Sur ce, vous m'excusez, je vais me jeter du haut d'un trottoir ou me pendre au lustre… Nan, mieux, je vais manger une feuille ou deux de laurier-rose en salade, ça va être nickel.

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 14**

Omi et Ken arrivèrent les premiers au Koneko. Rentrant leurs véhicules au garage, ils s'empressèrent d'entrer dans la maison et de préparer tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour soigner leurs trois blessés. Au vu de la gravité de leurs blessures, ils allaient sûrement passer une grande partie de la nuit à jouer les apprentis médecins. A peine avaient-ils rassemblé des mini-trousses de soins pour chacun qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Se précipitant dehors, ils aidèrent à transporter les trois membres de Schwarz.

Farfarello était toujours incapable de marcher sans aide. Quatre jours d'enchaînement, de drogue et de coups répétés avaient eu raison de sa résistance, pourtant impressionnante. Crawford, quant à lui, s'était assoupit avec le soulagement de savoir son équipe sauveG1 . Nagi avait sombré dans l'inconscience au moment même où Ken l'avait déposé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Aya.

Pour parer à toute éventuelle réaction violente envers les Weiss, Schuldig préféra s'occuper de Farfarello. Même s'il avait été drogué, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des accès de folie violente. Inutile de courir un tel risque.

Le rouquin l'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon. Il l'aida à s'installer et commença à le soigner.

– Farfie, regarde moi.

Le borgne fixa sont regard jaune sur lui, une lueur interrogatrice brillant au fond de sa pupille.

– C'est moi qui vais te soigner. Tu penses pouvoir rester éveillé assez longtemps ?

– Nagi ?

– Ken… Hidaka s'en occupe avec le chaton.

– Brad ?

– Yohji et Fujimiya sont avec lui.

– Pas toi ?

– Je m'occupe de toi.

– Tu n'as pas confiance ? Interrogea l'Irlandais.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Les chatons ne s'occuperont pas de moi, déclara t-il.

– Non. Je préfère le faire moi-même.

– Pourquoi ?

Schuldig eut un petit rire.

– Tu es imprévisible.

– Plus maintenant.

– Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

– Ils m'ont donné un sérum de vérité.

– Je vois… C'est cool, quand je te poserai une question tu seras obligé de me dire la vérité. Pas de bol pour toi, mon petit Farfie.

– Hn… Grogna Farfarello pour toute réponse à la moquerie de son ami.

Il tendit la main pour prendre la paire de ciseau qui se trouvait dans la trousse à proximité de sa personne. Schuldig fut plus rapide que lui en attrapant lesdits ciseau et les plaçant hors de sa portée.

– Certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas me casser la tête à te soigner pour que tu te lacères les bras et mes beaux bandages artistiques.

– Hm…

– Farfie, ne t'endors pas !

– Tu t'inquiètes ? C'est trop mignon.

– Mignon ? Répéta le rouquin, sidéré. _Mignon_ ??

– Oui, mignon.

– Farfie, le mot « mignon » ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire.

Farfarello lui dédia un sourire amusé.

– Si.

– Non.

– La preuve que si.

– T'es encore plus dingue que d'habitude ou ils t'ont cogné trop fort sur la tête ?

– Ca blesse Dieu. C'est cool.

– Malade. Ne bouge pas la tête.

Schuldig plaça un pansement sur la joue du jeune homme avant de se saisir de bandages. Une blessure au crâne saignait abondamment, souillant les cheveux clairs de son ami du liquide poisseux. Il désinfecta la plaie et apposa un bandage dessus.

– Pas trop serré ?

– Hm.

– Farfie, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses examiner tes bras. Quelque chose te gène ?

Farfarello mit un moment avant de répondre.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça tu sais pas ?

Le borgne haussa les épaules.

– Non.

– Finalement, le sérum de vérité c'est pas très utile avec toi.

– Il n'y avait pas que ça.

– Comment ça ?

Le Berserker planta son regard doré dans les yeux de Schuldig, lui envoyant délibérément ses souvenirs.

_La porte qui s'ouvre._

_Plusieurs personnes._

_Un homme en blanc._

_Quelque chose dans sa main._

_Quelque chose de long et fin._

_Une aiguille. _

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger de toute façon, c'était à peine s'il pouvait garder ses yeux ouverts._

_Une douleur aiguë au creux de son bras lui fit tourner la tête._

Schuldig grimaça intérieurement. Son attaque mentale sur le scientifique l'avait laissé épuisé.

– Ils t'ont injecté autre chose aujourd'hui ?

– Juste avant que vous arriviez en fait…

– Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

– Je me sens bizarre.

Etrange.

Il était rare que Farfarello parle de ce qu'il ressente.

– Comment ça bizarre ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

– Dit quoi ?

– Que tu étais beau.

Sous le choc, Schuldig lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Où était le Farfarello qu'il connaissait ? Celui qui ne parlait presque pas ?

Il connaissait bien l'esprit torturé de son ami, même s'il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombres pour qu'il s'y aventure de peur d'être enfermé.

Mais…

Un tel comportement…

Farfarello n'exprimait le fond de ses pensées qu'en de très rares occasions. Le télépathe avait d'ailleurs remarqué que bien souvent, il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins…

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal étant donné que certaines de ses pensées étaient pour le moins houleuses, mais le commentaire qu'il venait de faire l'avait grandement surpris. Devant la mine stupéfaite du rouquin, Farfarello haussa un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Ah… Ben… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– J'avais envie de le dire.

– Comme ça, sans raison ?

Farfie attrapa la gaze et se mit à jouer avec.

– Farf, réponds-moi, demanda Schuldig en lui prenant le petit rouleau des mains.

– Je ne sais pas. Comment va le petit ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Comme ça. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Schuldig soupira en lui faisant signe de lever les bras.

– Moi aussi… S'ils t'ont brisé une côte, je les tue. Non, de toute façon, si je les retrouve, je leur arrache les yeux et les ongles avant de les réexpédier à leur patron en petits morceaux hachés menus, jura t-il en palpant avec délicatesse le corps pâle de son ami.

– Pourquoi ?

– Déjà, pour nous avoir attaqué. Ensuite, pour vous avoir séquestré. Et enfin, pour vous avoir torturé Brad, Nagi et toi.

– Une vengeance, hm ? Je pourrais venir ?

Leur deux regards se croisèrent, vert d'eau et doré se comprenant parfaitement.

– Oh que oui…

Yohji et Aya venait de transporter péniblement Crawford dans la chambre de Yohji.

– Allonge-toi.

Brad serra les dents pour taire un gémissement.

– Là, doucement… Aya, tu as la trousse ?

Le rouquin lui tendit un des ensembles de premier soin préparés par Omi. En premier lieu, il fallait retirer les vêtements. Et ce ne serait pas sans difficulté. Yohji tenta de décoller avec précaution la chemise déchirée de la peau de Brad. Le sang, en séchant, avait enfermé les lambeaux de tissu dans une gangue brunâtre autour de ses nombreuses plaies.

Un gémissement de douleur franchit les lèvres de l'Oracle lorsque le premier bout de charpie auquel Yohji s'était attaqué avec l'aide de ciseaux daigna lâcher prise. Yohji soupira et lâcha les ciseaux. Ils n'arriveraient à rien comme ça, juste à augmenter la souffrance de l'Américain.

C'est alors qu'Aya prit la parole.

– Il faut de l'eau. Le sang se diluera un peu et les vêtements se détacheront plus facilement, déclara t-il.

Yohji considéra un moment cette option. C'était ça ou alors assommer Crawford de sédatifs et retirer les fringues coûte que coûte… Mais en causant très certainement des dommages beaucoup plus importants qu'il n'y avait déjà. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

– Va pour l'eau.

Le rouquin partit devant pour remplir la baignoire de la salle de bain d'eau chaude. Il espérait que cette histoire se finirait vite. Il avait décidé de les accompagner au dernier moment, sans explication, quelques minutes après le départ de Omi de sa chambre. Il l'avait déjà décidé lorsque Manx l'avait appelé, lui disant que la mission avait été acceptée par leurs supérieurs et qu'ils devaient la faire, moyennant une rémunération assez importante, comme d'habitude.

Yohji fit son apparition dans la salle de bain, soutenant Brad tout en essayant de ne pas toucher ses nombreuses blessures. Après environ quarante minutes de lutte acharnée avec des ciseaux et l'eau chaude, ils avaient enfin réussi à débarrasser Brad des restes de son costume sans faire trop de dégâts.

Aya retourna dans la chambre pendant que Yohji aidait Crawford à se vêtir du minimum, c'est-à-dire, un boxer.

– On va te soigner et ensuite, je te prêterai un peu plus de vêtements.

– Merci…

Yohji fit un sourire à son aîné.

– C'est normal.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'occuper de nous.

– C'est ma grande bonté, que veux-tu, on se refait pas mon cher Crawford… Attention à la porte.

Yohji se déplaça de façon à ce que Brad ne se cogne pas au chambranle. Il l'accompagna ensuite vers le lit où il le fit asseoir, toujours avec précaution.

– Ca va ?

– Hm.

– Bon, le plus long reste à faire alors, tu es prêt ?

– Oui.

Yohji laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps dénudé de son ennemi. De nombreuses blessures, similaires à celles que Schuldig avait à son arrivée, gâchaient sa peau parfaite. Balinese se gifla intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'écouter ses hormones délirantes. Il put constater qu'il avait aussi beaucoup plus de blessures que Schu. C'était logique vu que le reste des Schwarz avait passé beaucoup plus de temps dans cet… Endroit.

Il n'osait pas imaginer quelles blessures pouvaient se cacher sous les vêtements de Nagi ou Farfarello.

Si Brad était aussi salement amoché, que pouvait-il en être des deux autres ? Bien que Farfarello ne soit pas sensible à la douleur et qu'il ait été enfermé dans une pièce sous haute sécurité, il souffrait peut-être de blessures internes… C'était même plus que probable.

Quant au petit…

Yohji préféra ne rien imaginer. Malgré ses puissants pouvoirs, Nagi restait le plus faible de tous. Un gamin.

Soupirant, le grand blond se leva pour se mettre à la recherche de Aya. Seul, il y passerait la nuit et la journée du lendemain.Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour localiser le rouquin qui les avait esquivés lorsque Brad et lui étaient retournés dans la chambre.

– Aya.

– Quoi ? Demanda froidement le plus jeune.

– J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à soigner Crawford.

– Ce ne fait pas partie de la mission.

– Aya ! Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que tu les détestes mais fais un effort nom de dieu ! Mets un peu ta rancœur de côté et aide-nous à les soigner.

Aya ne répondit rien et se détourna, commençant à partir dans la direction opposée.

– Aya !! S'écria Yohji.

– J'amène le kit de suture...

Yohji resta un instant bouche bée puis un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

– T'es un amour !

– Kudoh !

Yohji était déjà en train de retourner dans sa chambre en courant.

– Aya va arriver, annonça t-il à Crawford qui était appuyé avec précaution contre la tête du lit.

– Je savais… Que tu réussirais à le convaincre…

– Que veux-tu, je suis le meilleur, dit Yohji en fouillant dans son armoire pour en sortir ses vêtements les plus larges et les plus confortables.

– Voilà ! Reprit-il en sortant un pantalon et un tee-shirt ample. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Au moins, c'est confort.

Il posa le petit tas de vêtements au pied du lit.

Il se saisit de nouveau de la trousse de soin pour y trouver des bandages, de l'antiseptique, du coton…

– Parfait, tout ce qu'il faut ! Prêt pour passer une longue nuit en ma compagnie ? Demanda Yohji au moment où Aya passait tranquillement la porte de sa chambre.

L'Américain blessé eut une ombre de sourire.

– Je suppose…

Yohji l'aida à se redresser, permettant à Aya de s'asseoir derrière le voyant dans le but de soigner son dos. Yohji dédia un sourire doux à Crawford et commença à désinfecter la première des nombreuses blessures qui ornait son torse.

La nuit allait être longue…

Très longue.

De leur côté, Omi et Ken tentaient désespérément d'obtenir un semblant de coopération de la part de Nagi. Après que Ken l'ait de nouveau transporté jusqu'à la chambre d'Omi, le jeune télékinésiste s'était réveillé soudainement, complètement paniqué, et les deux Weiss avaient fait les frais d'une décharge de pouvoir considérable. Le petit brun s'était juste contenté de les tenir éloignés de lui, sans pour autant les plaquer contre un mur.

Il lui fallait économiser ses forces pour se défendre et se protéger.

Pour ne pas que ça recommence…

Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, refusant obstinément de se laisser approcher malgré ses blessures et son état de faiblesse. Il avait vaguement entendu les voix de ses équipiers, mais n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Et il était terrifié à l'idée de subir de nouvelles maltraitances…

De se faire encore frapper…

Impuissant face à ses tortionnaires.

Omi attira Ken à part, tout en gardant un œil sur l'adolescent tremblant roulé en boule dans un recoin de sa chambre.

– Ken-kun, ça fait une heure qu'on essaye de l'approcher. Il a trop peur de nous, on n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Il faudrait que je puisse au moins l'approcher pour lui injecter une dose de calmant.

– Il n'a pas fait tant d'histoires quand on est allés le chercher là-bas…

– Il était trop choqué et épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit je suppose. Comme il a dormi, il a dû récupérer une partie de ses forces et vu la situation… Il faut le mettre en confiance.

– On va essayer…

Ken s'approcha lentement du garçon, montrant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il parla, doucement, sans hausser le ton… Si jamais le gamin prenait peur, Omi et lui se retrouveraient encastrés dans le mur. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire connaissance avec la tapisserie bleue de son ami.

– Nagi… Nagi regarde-moi, s'il te plait…

Le petit ne bougea pas.

– Nagi… Prodigy.

Cette fois, Nagi releva la tête, jetant un regard effrayé à Ken par-dessous ses mèches brunes. Derrière eux, Omi se retint de pousser un cri de joie.

Il était resté en arrière, pour ne pas donner au jeune Schwarz l'impression d'être cerné.

Ken lui fit un sourire amical.

– Tu vois, je ne suis pas armé… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Dit doucement le brun en faisant un pas de plus avant puis s'arrêtant pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le petit le fixait toujours, méfiant, apeuré…

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Le mettre en confiance, t'en as de bonnes Omi… »

Et Ken dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

– Je… Je m'appelle Hidaka Ken, j'ai dix-neuf ans… Nom de code, Siberian. Tu sais j'ai les griffes…

L'ancien footballeur s'aperçut que Omi allait intervenir et l'en dissuada par un regard. Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Omi, par contre, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ken racontait ça à Nagi. Schwarz savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Weiss.

Pourquoi dire ça à un ennemi qui avait besoin de se calmer…

« Il lui raconte pour que Nagi lui fasse confiance ? Bof. Mais ça peut peut-être marcher. »

– … Avant j'étais footballeur, et j'entraîne encore des enfants… Tu as déjà vu du foot ?

Nagi secoua la tête en un « non » timide qui fut sa récompense.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Ken.

– Non ? Je te montrerai si tu veux. Je joue souvent l'après-midi, avec Omi aussi…

Il y était presque…

Encore un pas et il serait capable de toucher Nagi.

– Tu veux bien que je te soigne ? Comme ça, plus tard, je te montrerai, okay ?

Nagi ne savait que penser.

Deux de ses ennemis faisaient tout pour le rassurer et le calmer… Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi étaient-ils venus les chercher ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si attentionnés envers lui, un ennemi ?

Peut-être qu'il pourrait baisser sa garde et accepter…

Peut-être qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal…

Mais si jamais il se trompait ?

S'ils en profitaient pour lui faire du mal ?

Pourtant… Il avait aperçu Schu avec eux. Le télépathe avait semblé en bonne santé, malgré les blessures qu'il avait récoltées avant que Nagi n'essaie de le libérer. Si jamais les Weiss représentaient un danger… Schu ne les aurait pas amenés ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors…

Il releva la tête pour voir que le petit blond, Bombay, lui tendait la main avec un sourire.

Nagi déglutit difficilement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Ses bras, ses jambes, son dos…

Incapable de dire les mots qui se formaient sur ses lèvres, il avança faiblement sa main vers celle de Omi.

– C'est bien Nagi… N'aie pas peur, on ne te fera pas de mal, murmura Ken en manœuvrant pour pouvoir soulever le petit, Omi lui tenant toujours la main.

Un gémissement de douleur s'éleva dans la chambre.

– Shh… Ca va aller. Je vais te poser sur le lit, tu es prêt ? Omi aide-moi…

– Voilà, tout doucement…

Lorsque Nagi fut finalement étendu sur le lit, Omi prit les opérations en main. D'abord, il allait lui injecter un tranquillisant. Il faudrait débarrasser Nagi des loques ensanglantées qu'il avait sur le dos, ensuite, le laver et le soigner.

Omi sortit une seringue stérilisée et fit un sourire rassurant au frêle télékinésiste.

– C'est un calmant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nagi hocha lentement la tête et laissa son opposant de toujours lui injecter la substance claire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nagi avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Omi s'occupa de lui ôter son tee-shirt, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait quand Ken s'attaqua au pantalon du garçon.

Et là… Il vit ce qu'il craignait le plus de voir depuis le début.

– Et merde !

– Ken-kun ?

– Omi, va me chercher Aya ou Yohji.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Vas-y je te dis !!

Au ton de Ken, Omi lâcha tout et se précipita dans la chambre de Yohji. Ken passa ses mains sur son visage.

Tout se complétait maintenant…

Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus vite ?

Le petit qui refusait de se faire approcher…

Le haut du pantalon du Nagi qui avait été arraché…

Le sang qui souillait l'intérieur de ses jambes…

Et dans sa cellule, une odeur particulière qui envahissait le petit espace. Cette odeur, il l'avait déjà sentie avant, maintenant il se rappelait où.

Lors d'une mission, il y avait un an et demi de cela. Un homme qui enlevait des enfants pour ses plaisirs personnels.

Ils avaient retrouvé une des victimes, qui venait de se faire violer…

Et cette même odeur flottait dans la pièce.

L'odeur du sang et de… De…

– Oh seigneur… Gémit-il.

Comment allait-il s'occuper de ça ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation pareille avant. L'arrivée de deux personnes le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ken se retourna pour faire face à Aya, qu'Omi avait ramené en urgence.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda calmement le rouquin.

Le regard sombre de Ken passa nerveusement de Omi à Aya, pour revenir finalement à l'adolescent étendu sur le lit.

– Hm…

Aya soupira, et se tourna vers Omi.

– Omi, retourne aider Yohji avec l'Oracle, il en aura besoin.

– D'accord…

Le petit blond eut la désagréable impression qu'on essayait de l'éloigner de sa chambre, mais décida de remettre les explications à plus tard. Ken soupira de soulagement quand Omi eut disparu. Il préférait que le petit n'en sache rien pour le moment.

Certes, ce n'était pas un innocent, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le confronter à ce genre de chose alors qu'il avait les nerfs à vif à cause de cette mission.

– Alors Ken ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et fit signe à Aya de fermer la porte de la chambre. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et désigna le corps mince du télékinésiste.

Aya observa le garçon un instant, ne voyant pas pourquoi Ken l'avait appelé… Le petit était blessé, soit, mais tout comme ses deux autres équipiers… C'est vrai qu'il faisait peine à voir, couvert d'hématomes et de sang mais…

Un élément lui sauta aux yeux. Le pantalon du petit…

Aya sursauta et se tourna vers Ken, l'étonnement visible sur son visage.

Un étonnement qui sembla se muer peu à peu en colère.

– C'est bien ce que je crois ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

– Oui, souffla Ken. Je pense qu'il a été violé…

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux assassins.

– Je… Je ne sais pas soigner ce genre de blessures… Je ne m'en suis jamais occupé… Omi non plus, je le sais, et je veux pas qu'il y soit mêlé pour le moment et…

– Ken.

– Oui ?

– On va le faire tout les deux, mais d'abord, tu dois te calmer.

Le brun inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

– On fait quoi ?

– D'abord, le déshabiller. Ensuite, il faudra le laver, c'est important avec ce qu'il a… Subi…

– Un bain ?

Aya contempla cette option un moment, hésitant.

– Non, il est inconscient, ça serait trop compliqué. Va me chercher une bassine remplie d'eau chaude. Je vais m'occuper des vêtements…

Aya alla lui-même chercher des serviettes...

La situation lui déplaisait au plus haut point à présent. Avoir ses ennemis à la maison l'énervait déjà, mais le fait que certaines personnes aient été jusqu'à violer un gosse de quinze ans le rendait dingue. Qui pouvait être assez malade pour faire un truc pareil ?

D'accord, ils étaient eux-même des assassins.

D'accord, ils tuaient pour de l'argent.

D'accord, ils avaient privé des enfants de leurs parents.

Mais ça… Ils ôtaient des vies, ils ne les brisaient pas.

_Quelle différence ça fait de toute façon ? _Lui répliqua une petite voix vicieuse en son for intérieur.

« Peut-être la différence que nous ne brisons pas des gens… »

_Vous les tuez._

« On protège des innocents. »

_Des innocents ? Le monde est rempli de tout sauf d'innocents._

« La ferme. »

_On n'accepte pas la vérité ? _

« J'ai dit la ferme. Le viol ne fait pas partie de nos méthodes, ni même de celles des Schwarz. »

_Qu'en sais-tu ?_

« On verra comment ils réagiront quand ils apprendront la vérité sur le gamin. Ca te clouera le bec pour de bon. Foutue conscience.»

Aya interrompit son dialogue intérieur en entendant Ken débarquer avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

– Ca ira, Aya ?

– Hn. Tu es prêt à le faire ?

Ken ne répondit pas.

– Ken, si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire, je peux demander à Yohji de m'aider.

– Non, ça ira c'est juste que… Enfin c'est un enfant, il ne mérite pas ça !

– Personne ne mérite ce genre de chose, Ken.

– C'est vrai…

Personne.

* * *

**Notes :** … Beuh… J'aime pas ce chapitre, il est horrible, en plus c'est trop nul.

Sinon, que dire… On approche dangereusement de la fin et je sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire de Farf.

Enfin, j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle vous plaise…

**Commentaires :**

G1 Pas saine et sauve hein, juste sauve… Parce que… Voilà quoi.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'suis fatiguée…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : … A n'en a pas ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca vient ça vient…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Vi, pour les âmes sensibles (y a pas de cardiaques dans la salle ?), je voulais dire que dans cette fic, il est censé y avoir deux couples très… Ahem, particuliers…

Ces deux couples sont des demandes… Après tout, pourquoi pas, mais… C'est… Hum… Paranormal ?

Vous en connaîtrez au moins un sur les deux à la fin de ce chapitre. Du moins, je l'espère.

L'autre (ah j'en aurais presque honte)… On verra (j'ai touché le fond de l'abîme de la désespérance).

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 15**

Schuldig poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant un dernier sparadrap sur le visage de Farfarello. Il tentait de retenir sa colère, sachant que Farfie sentirait son trouble et s'énerverait en retour. Il devait se contrôler.

Mais, c'était tellement dur. Voir ses amis dans un tel état… Même le Berserker, si puissant, était dans un état lamentable. Brad quant à lui s'en remettrait sans trop de séquelles. Apparemment, il avait été torturé mais n'en disait mot. Schuldig savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas compter sur Brad pour lui dire la vérité, mais plutôt sur Farfarello ou Nagi.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nagi…

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de voir comment ça allait avec Ken et Omi. Il espérait que le petit se laisserait faire. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les contacts physiques venant de personnes étrangères, et le connaissant, Schuldig redoutait une réaction violente, mais probablement involontaire de sa part.

Vu qu'il en avait finit avec Farfarello et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui donner un puissant sédatif au cas où ça entraînerait des problèmes avec les autres produits qui lui avaient été injectés… Il décida de le laisser là et d'aller jeter u coup d'œil sur Brad et Nagi.

Il se leva, attendant la question imminente de Farfarello.

– Tu vas où ?

– Voir comment vont Brad et Nagi, répondit simplement l'Allemand en espérant que son ami ne chercherait pas à l'accompagner.

– Je viens ?

– Je préfère que tu restes là. Je ne sais pas si les Weiss s'en sortent avec eux, je vais juste vérifier et je reviens. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Farfarello fronça les sourcils et Schuldig craignit un instant qu'il refuserait net.

– … D'accord. J'attends.

– Bien. Je reviens vite.

Schuldig fila en direction de l'étage avant que Farfarello ne change d'avis. Il décida d'aller voir Brad en premier. Entrant dans la chambre de Yohji, il trouva son amant entre les mains du grand blond et de Omi. Bizarre…

Il lui semblait qu'Omi était avec Ken tout à l'heure.

Peu importe.

– Schu…

Le rouquin dédia un sourire à Crawford et s'assit près de lui.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Je survivrai.

– Brad !

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

– Bien, mal, à l'agonie ?

– Pour un agonisant, je me porte plutôt bien. Ca te convient ?

Schuldig fit la moue et un éclat de rire retentit dans la chambre. Le rouquin jeta un regard sombre à Omi qui riait tout en bandant le bras du voyant.

– Je ne pensais pas que Crawford avait de l'humour.

– Ca se voit que tu vis pas avec alors, grogna Schuldig en reportant un nouveau regard assassin sur Brad.

– Schuldig, demanda soudain Yohji.

– Oui ?

– Tu n'étais pas avec Farfarello?

Ce fut au tour de Brad de darder un regard noir sur son amant.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il est dans le salon tout va bien, se défendit le télépathe.

– Schu, il a été drogué.

– Justement, on risque rien comme ça.

– Schu… Commença Brad, la menace évidente dans sa voix.

– Je vais voir comment va Nagi ! Lança Schuldig en s'échappant avant que Crawford ne puisse attenter à sa vie pour avoir laissé Farfarello tout seul.

– Dans ma chambre, informa Omi au dernier moment.

– Merci chaton !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du cadet des Weiss et trouva la porte close. Il frappa deux petits coups et entendit des murmures de l'autre côté du battant de bois. La porte s'entrouvrit finalement sur le visage nerveux de Ken.

– Je suis venu voir Nagi.

– Ah…

– Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix grave de la chambre.

– Schuldig…

– Laisse-le entrer, il faut que je lui parle.

– D'accord, accepta Ken en permettant au télépathe d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ken referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa tandis que Schuldig s'approchait du lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ken semblait nerveux et gêné pour une obscure raison. Il vit Aya en train d'éponger le front de Nagi à l'aide d'une serviette. Le petit dormait.

Le leader des Weiss lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit signe, ainsi qu'à Ken de s'approcher. Le brun obéit à contrecœur mais vint tout de même se placer d'un côté du lit.

– Alors, il va bien ?

– Bien n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, répondit simplement Aya.

Schuldig sentit la peur s'insinuer dans son cœur, commençant à craindre le pire.

– Pourquoi ?

Aya décida d'aller droit au but.

– Il a été abusé.

– Hein ? Tu veux dire…

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux se tourna vers l'adolescent endormi. Il passa une main sur son front pâle et enfiévré.

– … Nagi…

– Je suis désolé, murmura Aya.

Schuldig leva les yeux vers lui pour voir la sincérité dans son regard. Il le pensait vraiment. Ken quant à lui, gardait les poings serrés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour faire subir ça à un garçon aussi frêle ?… Il ne devait même pas être en état de se défendre.

– Calme-toi Ken, c'est pas ta faute… Dit doucement Schuldig à voix basse.

– C'est dégueulasse de faire ça à un gosse, je…

– Ken, coupa Aya. Calme-toi.

– Mais...

– Va prendre l'air.

Devant le regard inflexible de son leader, Ken obtempéra et sortit de la chambre.

– Merci. Ses pensées étaient dures à supporter.

Aya hocha simplement la tête. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment côte à côte, en silence.

– Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Interrogea Aya à voix basse.

– Je ne sais pas… Je verrai ça avec Brad. Mais je suppose qu'on ne rentrera chez nous que pour prendre l'essentiel et qu'on partira ensuite. Il est hors de question qu'on reste ici.

– Je vois.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent une fois de plus dans le calme avant que Schuldig ne reprenne la parole.

– Je ne pensais pas que les conséquences seraient aussi dramatiques… Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour Nagi ? Il ne s'en remettra jamais…

– Ne le sous-estime pas. Il s'en remettra… Un jour.

– On ne se remet pas de ce genre de chose. Pas vraiment, en tous cas.

– C'est vrai… Pour le moment, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer. Mais il faudra que quelqu'un qu'il connaît soit là à son réveil, pour éviter une crise de panique.

– Je serais là.

– Aa. Tu es le seul au courant. Je m'occupe de Crawford ou tu te charges de lui annoncer ?

– Je vais le faire…

– Comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Aya sortit, laissant Schuldig aux côtés de son cadet. Le rouquin s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue du petit brun. Aya et Ken s'étaient bien occupés de lui.

« Je te protègerai Nagi… T'inquiète pas. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune garçon et remonta un peu la couverture sur son corps.

– … Ca va aller…

En sortant de la chambre de Omi, Aya se dirigea vers celle de Yohji. Après avoir demandé au grand blond s'il avait vu Ken, il vérifia la chambre du brun. Personne. Inquiet pour son équipier, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu Farfarello dans les parages, Aya descendit au rez-de-chaussée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il y vit avec un soulagement certain le psychopathe des Schwarz en train de s'occuper avec une paire de ciseaux, mais pas de trace de Ken. Continuant son chemin, Aya passa en revue toutes les pièces, y compris la salle des missions et le Koneko. Son angoisse de plus en plus vive face à la volatilisation du jeune homme le poussa à retourner dans le salon. Farfarello l'observa d'un air curieux. Enervé par son regard impassible, Aya croisa les bras et le toisa.

– Quoi ? Demanda (ou plutôt aboya) t-il à l'intention du jeune homme borgne.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

– Rien.

– Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– J'admire le panorama, répondit simplement Farfarello.

Aya supprima sa soudaine envie d'aller chercher son katana ou à défaut, le magnifique couteau de cuisine de quinze centimètres de long pour découper le Berserker en petits morceaux.

– Hn.

Le rouquin allait s'en retourner à la recherche de son ami quand il se dit que peut-être, le fou savait où il se trouvait.

– Farfarello.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers le leader des Weiss.

– Tu sais où est Ken ?

Comme il ne lui répondait toujours pas, Aya leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, doutant que cet être soit doué d'une quelconque forme d'intelligence. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce pour fouiller de nouveau la maison, une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

– Sur le toit.

Surpris, Aya se retourna vers l'autre homme, un air impassible comme toujours sur son visage.

– Comment ?

– Il est sur le toit.

Aya hocha la tête.

– Merci, dit-il simplement avant de quitter le salon.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance au jugement de Farfarello mais s'il disait vrai… Ce qui n'était pas impossible car Ken et Omi avaient pris l'habitude de regarder les lumières de la ville en montant sur le toit quand l'envie leur en prenait. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, mais c'était même plus que probable… Quant à savoir pourquoi Farfarello le savait ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être Ken avait-il discuté avec lui… L'Irlandais ne semblait pas être un idiot contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru quelques minutes auparavant.

Il décida de passer outre et monta à l'étage pour atteindre le toit en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ken.

Lui et Omi s'étaient arrangés pour aménager un système avec des échelles rétractables qui permettait de monter sur le toit. Lorsque enfin il fut sur le toit de la maison, il chercha le brun du regard. Il le trouva bien vite, assis de l'autre côté du toit, dangereusement proche du bord à son goût. Pour ne pas l'effrayer et risquer un accident, il décida de faire un peu de bruit en traînant des pieds, sachant que Ken l'entendrait.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au moment où il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

– Comment tu savais ? Demanda doucement le brun.

– Farfarello me l'a dit.

– Ah... Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait écouté quand j'ai parlé.

– Tu lui as dit où tu allais ?

– Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je parlais tout haut, c'est tout.

– Hn.

Aya observa un moment la vue. Les lumières de la ville faisaient un joli jeu de scintillement d'ici. Mais il préférait de loin admirer les étoiles… Chose impossible d'où il était. Les enseignes lumineuses troublaient sa vision du ciel nocturne. Il pouvait juste apercevoir un croissant de lune.

– Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? C'est la première fois.

– Hm.

– Aya ?

– Oui ?

– Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Tu es déjà en train de le faire.

Ken leva les yeux au ciel et décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la mission.

– Pourquoi tu es venu faire la mission ?

– Manx m'a téléphoné au dernier moment, je te l'ai dit.

– Tu avais déjà décidé que tu viendrais pas vrai ?

– Hn.

Ken rit doucement. Jamais Aya ne le lui avouerait, mais il avait l'intime conviction que le rouquin ne les avait pas rejoint uniquement à cause d'un coup de fil.

– Il commence à faire frais… On rentre ?

Aya l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête. Ken le précéda et ils retournèrent tous deux dans la maison. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil machinal à sa montre. Elle indiquait qu'il était près de cinq heures trente du matin. Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer aussi vite.

Mais en y repensant bien…

Ils étaient partis en mission aux alentours de minuit… Et il devait bien être deux heures et demie ou trois heures du matin quand ils étaient rentrés, si ce n'était pas plus…

Il observa Ken s'étirer et son tee-shirt dévoiler ses abdominaux musclés et se surprit à penser qu'il était plutôt mignon. Chassant cette pensée, il se dit que la fatigue devait être plus importante qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

D'ailleurs… En y pensant, ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps de se changer en rentrant de la mission, immédiatement absorbés dans différentes tâches telles que le rafistolage en express des membres de Schwarz.

– Tu as faim ? Demanda t-il soudainement en fixant Ken.

Un peu surpris par la question, Ken haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

– J'ai toujours faim !

Aya leva les yeux au ciel avec un faux air exaspéré.

– Il est tôt. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la salle de bain. En attendant, je vais faire quelque chose à manger.

– D'accord Aya-kun !! Répondit le brun avec enthousiasme.

Aya secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé en le voyant disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le rouquin se détourna et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Farfarello. Il haussa un sourcil à la présence du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard fixe et haussa les épaules.

– Je m'ennuyais.

– Hn. Tu sais faire la cuisine ?

– Crawford n'aime pas que je le fasse. Surtout quand il y a des couteaux.

– Ca m'étonne même pas, murmura Aya en ouvrant un placard.

Petit déj avec plein de gâteaux ou repas normal ? En désespoir de cause, il se tourna une fois de plus vers le psychopathe.

– Sucré ou salé ?

– Sucré.

– M'étonne pas non plus…

Il fut à peine surpris de constater que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait les mêmes goûts que Ken en matière de nourriture. Mais il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était bien meilleur que ce dernier dans une cuisine. Moins dissipé surtout.

Aya gardait tout de même un œil sur lui, mais fut étonné par le calme du borgne. Schuldig avait mentionné qu'il avait été drogué pendant la mission… Ca devait être ça.

Ce qui le surprenait aussi… C'était à quel point il le tolérait à ses côtés. La présence de Farfarello lui était beaucoup moins pénible que celle de Schuldig ou Crawford.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers se fit entendre et Ken apparut, torse nu avec un tee-shirt blanc à la main, tout simplement vêtu d'un jean. Aya sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il détaillait le physique athlétique du jeune homme. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux pour atterrir sur ses épaules nues et délicieusement bronzées. Ken secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui trempait ses cheveux et ne réussit qu'à en récolter encore plus sur ses épaules… En arrosant par la même occasion Farfarello et Aya.

Le premier se contenta de passer une main sur son visage pour se débarrasser de l'humidité, mais le second fusilla Ken du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus.

– Ken !

– Ben quoi ?

Aya soupira et après avoir laissé un regard tout sauf innocent se promener sur le corps de Ken, il se détourna, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

– Ne traîne pas dans cette tenue, ordonna t-il en jetant un regard noir à Farfarello qu'il avait vu pouffer de rire du coin de l'œil.

– Ah, mais je vais pas attraper froid ! Protesta Ken, avec l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant.

– Il ne pensait pas à ça… Lâcha Farfarello d'un air amusé.

Aya le fusilla du regard, lui intimant de se taire, sans quoi, il allait très certainement faire de lui un hors-d'œuvre pour son goûter…

L'Irlandais lui dédia un de ses petits sourires de dément.

Il allait s'amuser avec ses deux-là.

Soudain, son humeur s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Schuldig depuis un moment. Etrange, il avait pourtant dit qu'il reviendrait vite… Il ne lui avait même pas parlé mentalement.

– Comment vont Crawford et Nagi ? Demanda t-il abruptement.

Ken se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, sa bonne humeur envolée à la mention du plus jeune membre des Schwarz. Aya soupira, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler sa lassitude.

– J'ai parlé à Schuldig. Il t'expliquera, répondit le rouquin d'une voix basse.

Farfarello fronça les sourcils. A la mention de ses deux équipiers, les deux Weiss avaient eut l'air profondément abattu. Il n'insista pas et quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage.

Il devait voir Brad et Nagi.

Il se força néanmoins à accélérer, son corps protestant contre l'effort à fournir.

Ignorant la gène dans ses membres, il continua son chemin jusqu'à passer devant la chambre où se trouvait son leader. Son ouïe fine n'eut que le temps de cueillir quelques mots de la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur… Mais ce fut suffisant pour le mettre dans une colère noire.

_«– Violé ?... Nagi a été…_

_La voix de Crawford… Si peinée._

_– Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux Brad, si j'étais venu plus tôt…_

_Schuldig pleurait._

_– Non… Non…Ce n'est pas ta faute… Pas la tienne… »_

Nagi…

Nagi avait été maltraité… Et abusé ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du fond. Nagi était là. Il le savait, il le sentait.

En deux enjambées, il fut devant la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Nagi était là, inconscient.

Quelqu'un l'avait bordé avec soin.

De nombreux hématomes marbraient sa peau habituellement si pâle…

La rage.

Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Une rage furieuse et une envie de tuer comme jamais l'avait envahi à la simple vue de ce petit corps maltraité. Il effleura la joue du jeune garçon avec une grande douceur et sortit de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Sur le seuil, il se heurta pourtant à Omi, qu'il fixa d'un regard glacial.

– Fa… Farfarello…

Un murmure effrayé.

Oui. Il savait à quel point cet enfant avait peur de lui, mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Il allait se venger.

Il allait venger Nagi.

Et il savait pertinemment que tant qu'il serait en vie, il continuerait à chercher pour le venger.

Venger sa famille.

Il ignora Omi qui le fixait toujours d'un air paniqué, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Ken et Aya étaient toujours. Sans un mot ni même un regard, il se saisit d'un couteau et quitta la pièce. Les deux Weiss le regardèrent partir sans réagir, jusqu'à ce que Ken commence à paniquer.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout??

Se levant brusquement, il se rua dans le couloir pour trouver, à son horreur, la porte grande ouverte. Farfarello, l'assassin psychotique venait de sortir armé d'un couteau et vêtu d'habits encore couverts de sang. Ken fondit à l'extérieur, repérant bien vite son opposant de toujours tourner au coin de la rue. Sans réfléchir, il courut après lui.

Dans la chambre de Yohji, Brad se redressa brusquement, un horrible pressentiment nouant son estomac.

– Farfarello… Où est Farfarello ? Demanda t-il.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Omi fit son apparition.

– Farfarello ! Il est sorti de la chambre… Il est en bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ! S'écria t-il.

Schuldig les fixa tour à tour, en pleine confusion. Pourquoi cette soudaine fixation sur Farfarello ? Il somnolait sur les genoux de Brad, épuisé par la nuit, quand l'Américain s'était brusquement mis à parler de Farfarello. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi demandaient-ils…

Il releva ses yeux fatigués pour faire face au regard assassin de son amant.

– Tu as _perdu_ Farfarello ?

– Quoi ? Mais non… Il est dans… Le salon, bafouilla le rouquin, tentant péniblement de se défendre face à l'accusation.

– Nom de Dieu Schuldig ! On a assez de problèmes comme ça et tu as laissé Farf sans aucune surveillance ?!

Brad repoussa brusquement Schuldig de ses jambes et fit un geste pour sortir du lit, dissimulant une grimace de douleur.

– Brad, arrête faut pas que tu te lèves !

– Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait ramener Farfie !

– Je vais le faire mais reste couché !! Lui cria l'Allemand en se précipitant vers la porte.

Omi s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage et trottina jusqu'à Crawford pour l'aider à se rallonger.

– Il a raison, tu dois rester couché, dit-il doucement. Tu vas te faire mal sinon.

Brad passa ses mains sur son visage.

– De toute façon je l'ai mérité… C'est ma punition, n'est-ce pas ?

Omi fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

Il devait délirer. La douleur, la fatigue et les médicaments empiraient son état.

– Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

– Non.

Omi hocha la tête et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Celle qu'ils avaient installée à l'arrivée de Schuldig, quelques jours auparavant. Crawford s'appuya avec précaution contre ses oreillers.

Et ils attendirent.

Farfarello avançait droit devant lui, là où son instinct le guidait. Il savait que quelques unes des personnes ayant fait souffrir ses amis étaient mortes.

Juste quelques unes.

Il allait trouver les autres et les détruire. Les anéantir.

Pour venger Schuldig, Brad et surtout, surtout Nagi. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il avait très distinctement reconnu la façon de courir de Ken. L'ancien footballer lui courait après dans l'espoir de le stopper et de le ramener à la maison, avec ses amis.

– Farfarello !! ATTENDS !

L'Irlandais daigna s'arrêter, mais ne se retourna pas.

Il permit au brun de le rattraper. Ken le rejoignit, reprenant son souffle.

– Farfarello, merde qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

– Je vais les chercher.

– Hein ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Mais explique-toi !

– Je vais les chercher et les tuer.

Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Ken. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Lui aussi aurait eut exactement la même réaction pour ses amis.

Les venger.

Mais… Ce n'était pas de vengeance dont les Schwarz avaient besoin en ce moment même. C'était d'aide, de réconfort, de soutient. Il serra les poings, s'empêchant de le frapper. Il ne sortirait pas vivant d'un combat avec Farfarello, même à mains nues.

– Réfléchis un peu Farfarello !! Nagi risque de bientôt se réveiller. Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il panique parce qu'il sera tout seul ?!

Le borgne le fixa de son œil unique, réfléchissant à ses propos. Il était bien forcé d'admettre, même si ça lui déplaisait fortement, que le Weiss avait raison.

Le moment n'était pas à la vengeance.

_/ Il a raison Farfie ! Maintenant reviens ! /_

_/ Schuldig… /_

_/ Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour Nagi mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, il faudra que tu m'aides… Tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup ! On s'occupera de ces ordures plus tard. /_

Farfarello soupira et se tourna dans la direction d'où il était venu. Schuldig arrivait en courant, lui aussi. Le rouquin parut soulagé de l'apercevoir en compagnie de Siberian. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Farfie repartit vers son ami, un Ken soupirant de soulagement sur ses talons. Le Berserker venait de décider de mettre sa colère de côté… Pour le moment.

Sa rancœur n'en serait que plus violente lorsqu'il lui donnerait libre court.

Quelques moments plus tard, ils réintégrèrent la maison, au grand soulagement d'Aya et de Yohji, qui avait rejoint son leader après les évènements. Schuldig sentit un poids certain être levé de ses épaules. Il était soulagé que Farfarello n'ait pas opposé plus de résistance. Il avait deux explications à cela. Soit Ken lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait réfléchir, soit les drogues affectaient plus son jugement qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

Ou peut-être était-ce une combinaison des deux.

Il s'en fichait un peu, l'important était que Farf soit de nouveau sous surveillance dans la maison. Schuldig remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Brad. Celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Omi, avec qui il avait changé quelques mots.

– C'est bon, Farf est là !

Brad soupira.

– Je sais. Evite de le perdre la prochaine fois…

– J'ai pas fais exprès !

– Bon, moi je vous laisse, dit Omi en s'échappant de la dispute à venir.

Il décida de rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, il eut la surprise de voir Farfarello et Ken plongés dans un livre de cuisine. Aya n'avait pas dû les voir, sans quoi, il aurait poussé des hauts-cris. Un psychopathe et un footballeur incapable de cuisiner ne devraient pas être réunis dans une cuisine… Sous aucun prétexte. Yohji se noyait dans un énorme café noir en les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

– Où est Aya-kun ? Demanda le petit blond en s'installant près de Ken.

– Parti chercher des trucs pour le petit dèj, bailla Yohji.

– Déjà ? Mais on est en pleine nuit !

– Omi, il est plus de six heures du mat !

– Six heures ?! Mais j'ai cours dans deux heures alors !!

– Laisse tomber Omi, je te ferais un mot. De toute façon, t'y es pas allé hier, ça fera plus crédible, lâcha Yohji en s'effondrant sur la table.

– Il a raison Omi, on va avoir du boulot aujourd'hui. Faudra faire tourner le magasin et s'occuper d'eux.

– Vous rangez la farine où ?

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Farfarello. Yohji allait lui répondre mais une voix le prit de cours.

– Non, personne d'autre que moi ou Omi ne se servira de cette cuisine, déclara Aya, son regard froid allant de Ken à Farfarello.

Ken se contenta de lui dédier un grand sourire, et Farfarello, à la surprise de tous, l'imita.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien le Farfarello des Schwarz là ? Demanda Yohji, légèrement désorienté par le comportement d'un de ses plus dangereux adversaires.

– Qui d'autre ? Ils m'ont injecté une drogue en cours d'élaboration, annonça tranquillement l'intéressé.

– Il… Il parle…

Aya leva les yeux au ciel à l'expression de vierge effarouchée qu'affichait Yohji. Ken et Omi, eux, pouffèrent de rire, pendant qu'un sourire amusé tiraillait Farfarello au coin de la bouche.

– Rends-toi utile et va prendre une douche Yohji, lui lança Aya.

Yohji allait obtempérer quand il se retourna pour fixer le rouquin.

– Quand tu me dis ça, ça veut dire que tout le monde est déjà passé dans la salle de bain ! Je suis sûr que vous m'avez laissé que de l'eau froiiiiiiiide ! Geignit le grand blond.

Aya délaissa un instant ses habitudes pour le gratifier d'un petit sourire.

– C'est la vie, Yohji.

Grognant, Yohji se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer, passant auparavant par sa chambre. Il y trouva Schuldig en train de veiller Crawford, qui avait enfin daigné s'endormir.

– Il va bien ?

– Ca ira je suppose… Répondit doucement le télépathe.

– Repose-toi un peu. Je prends la salle de bain. Tu pourras y aller après.

Schuldig hocha la tête, fatigué. Yohji glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Aller, couche-toi, je sais que tu en meures d'envie.

Le rouquin esquissa un petit sourire et regarda Yohji s'asseoir auprès de lui. Yohji avait raison. D'abord se reposer un peu… Ca irait mieux dans quelques heures et il s'occuperait avec Omi de trouver un autre logement, en sécurité pour ses amis. Dans quelques heures…

Il s'étendit à côté de Crawford et sentit Yohji déposer une couverture sur ses épaules. Le grand blond lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse. A son retour de la salle de bain, Yohji eu le plaisir de retrouver Schuldig toujours endormi auprès de Crawford. Bizarrement, il aurait dû ressentir de la jalousie. Schuldig lui plaisait énormément. Mais à les voir ensemble, il éprouvait un sentiment de… Bien-être étrange. Il sourit. Il savait bien que Schu était avec Crawford, le roux le lui avait dit. Depuis pas mal de temps apparemment. Il savait également qu'il faudrait bien que les deux amants aient une petite discussion, à propos de ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours, si Crawford n'était pas déjà au courant.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre ses équipiers. Aya et Omi s'étaient mis en devoir de faire à manger pour tout le monde, pendant que Ken avait été chargé de mettre la table. Le brun avait bien vite été imité par Farfarello, qui semblait étrangement docile.

* * *

**Notes :** A fini cui-là !

Plus qu'un et j'ai terminé!


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Meilleurs Ennemis (j'épargne le dernier chap)

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Nul

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Schu… Et Yohji ! Et… Non, je peux pas le dire, j'ai trop honte…

Disclaimer : Tout le monde commence à le savoir, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait trop beau…

Les couples de la mort qui tue je les fais dans ce chap ou je m'appelle plus Syhd-chan ! Bon, okay, je m'appelle pas comme ça, mais le problème n'est pas là. C'est que je me fais martyriser au lycée si je fais pas mes chapitres moi…

A la bande de malades qui me harcèle en cours : read on my lips ! Je prends le prochain avion pour le Sahara, salut !

* * *

**Meilleurs Ennemis**

**Chapitre 16**

Yohji s'effondra sur sa chaise, noyant de nouveau son désespoir dans un verre de coca. Pas light, avec plein de caféine de préférence. La journée serait longue. Très longue étant donné que tout les petits habitants du Koneko venaient de passer une nuit blanche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aya, plongé dans ses pensées à ses côtés, perdu dans l'observation de l'évier de la cuisine.

Le grand blond embarqua avec lui sa canette de soda en lâchant un vague renseignement sur le Koneko que Aya ne saisit pas tout à fait. Il n'écoutait pas.

Omi avait finalement décidé de sécher les cours. Grande soit la grâce rendue à Yohtan pour lui faire un mot d'excuse. Ken et Aya étaient tous deux en train de surveiller étroitement Farfarello, qui ne semblait pas plus affecté par ses blessures que par sa nuit blanche. Les Weiss avaient décidé de mettre cela sur le compte de la « drogue en cours d'élaboration ». Le jeune homme borgne n'avait plus montré signe de comportement violent, à leur égard ou autre depuis que Ken et Schuldig l'avait ramené de sa courte escapade.

Une chose qui, soit dit en passant, les arrangeait bien. Aucun des quatre jeunes hommes ne souhaitait avoir affaire à un Farfarello déchaîné.

Aucun des autres membres de Schwarz n'avait cependant émergé. Crawford et Schuldig dormaient encore. Quant à Nagi, Aya et Ken redoutaient sa réaction lorsqu'il viendrait à se réveiller. Ils ne savaient pas comment il réagirait. Schuldig avait dit qu'il serait là à son réveil, mais vu son état d'épuisement, le leader des Weiss en doutait fortement. Farfarello serait au moins présent, mais serait-il capable de calmer un télékinésiste terrifié, même s'il avait vécu de nombreuses années avec lui ?

Seul l'avenir leur apporterait un semblant de réponse.

D'ailleurs, Schuldig avait dit qu'ils allaient partir, loin d'ici. Trouver un nouvel endroit sûr où loger serait donc la première chose à faire pour les Schwarz. Omi avait déjà commencé à rechercher des lieux susceptibles de les accueillir et avait mis de côté quelques adresses triées sur le volet.

Cependant, un autre élément taraudait Aya à n'en plus finir. Il avait effectivement reçut un coup de téléphone de Manx au dernier moment, lui ordonnant de participer à la mission qu'Omi et Schuldig avaient mise sur pied. Kritiker savait donc pertinemment que des ennemis d'une puissance supérieure à celle des Schwarz se promenaient librement dans la ville, voire même le pays. L'organisation était aussi au courant que les Schwarz étaient chez eux, au complet. Omi avait déjà tapé un rapport de mission et l'avait envoyé à Manx dans les plus brefs délais.

Est-ce que ces informations étaient en sécurité ?

Mais surtout… Il se rappelait l'arrivée de Schuldig le premier jour au Koneko.

_« Vous êtes… Sur… Leur liste… »_

Se pourrait-il que les personnes qui s'en étaient pris aux Schwarz s'en prennent aussi à eux ?

Aya ne savait pas…

Machinalement, il toucha du bois. Si des gens capables de faire ça à leurs pires ennemis étaient après eux, ils ne s'en sortiraient probablement pas. Maintenant qu'un problème était réglé, il lui fallait mettre son équipe à l'abri, et pour ça, peut-être collaborer avec les Schwarz, bien que l'idée était très loin de l'enchanter. Sa priorité était avant tout de protéger son équipe de toute menace extérieure. Il avait déjà demandé à Omi de vérifier si personne ne les espionnait ou ne les suivait. Jusque là, pas de résultats concluants.

Qui pouvait donc être ces ennemis si puissants ?

– Hey, Aya-kun, wake up ! Lança joyeusement la voix de Ken qui passait devant lui.

Le roux leva les yeux sur son jeune compagnon et esquissa un triste sourire. Ken était si plein de vie. Par certains côtés, cette joie lui rappelait aussi Aya, sa petite sœur. Elle vivait en sécurité à présent, bien loin de lui.

– On va bientôt ouvrir le Koneko, Ken.

– Je sais ! Je cherche juste de quoi occuper Farfarello. On peut quand même pas le laisser sans surveillance dans le magasin. T'imagine si il se met à manger un client… Aie !

Le brun se retourna, sa main sur le haut de sa tête, là où il avait reçut le coup. Il fixa un Farfarello impassible.

– Idiot. Je suis psychopathe. Pas cannibale.

– C'est quoi la différence ?

– Je suis végétarien.

– Bien sûûûûûr ! Je vais te croire ! C'est pas moi qui fait des léchouilles à mes couteaux plein de sang hein !

– Je suis un vampire végétarien.

– Farfarello.

– Quoi ?

– Arrête, tu délires complètement, observa Ken le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les yeux mauves de Aya allèrent de l'un à l'autre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou hurler de peur. Ken et son opposant complètement siphonné étaient en train de discuter comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

C'était l'effet de la drogue ?

Il secoua la tête, sidéré. Farfarello se contenta de le fixer, ignorant Ken qui babillait dans son coin.

– Je suis fou. Ne l'oublie pas.

– Je ne risque pas.

Farfarello se fendit d'un sourire.

– Ah oui ?

Aya l'ignora. Finalement, le malade commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Drogue ou pas, ça ne lui paraissait pas naturel d'avoir Farfarello déambulant près de lui dans la maison.

Il en vint à penser que peut-être, le fou en savait un peu plus sur les terroristes qui avaient attaqué son équipe. Le rouquin fixa longuement Farfarello, plongé dans ses réflexions.

– Quoi ? Demanda le borgne, légèrement agacé par ce regard si scrutateur et vide d'émotion.

– Tu as vu vos agresseurs ?

En entendant la question, Ken s'arrêta net dans son exploration des placards. Il observa étroitement le Berserker et son leader. Si jamais il lui reprenait une envie de meurtre, Aya ne ferait certainement pas le poids contre lui. Farfarello était un adversaire de taille au corps à corps, et bien que Aya ne soit pas mauvais il aurait dû mal à s'en défaire.

L'Irlandais fixa froidement le leader des Weiss.

– Non.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je ne les ai pas vu… Mais je pourrai reconnaître leur odeur.

Aya haussa un sourcil.

Il se prenait pour un chien ou quoi ? Voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider des masses. Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Il était l'heure d'ouvrir le Koneko de toute façon. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

– Ken, appelle Manx.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– J'ai besoin de lui parler de certaines choses. S'il le faut, on ira voir Persia.

– Je peux savoir ?

– Quand Schuldig est arrivé, on avait des clients. Il y a des chances pour que quelqu'un apprenne qu'ils sont là.

Farfarello grogna et Aya lui jeta un regard noir.

– Je te préviens, un accès de folie comme celui de tout à l'heure et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu mets en danger mon équipe ou les clients. Compris ?

– Hn.

– Réponds-moi ! S'énerva Aya.

– Ca ne dépend pas de moi, lâcha froidement le borgne.

Cette fois, Aya vit rouge. Il était à bout de nerfs et ce type l'énervait brusquement. Il leva la main, prêt à abattre son poing sur la figure du Berserker. Sans réfléchir, Ken se rua entre les deux et n'eut que le temps de lever les bras pour bloquer le coup du rouquin qui arrivait droit sur lui.

– Aya !

– Ken dégage ! Cria Aya, écumant de rage.

Le brun vit Aya se préparer à frapper de nouveau, le blessant lui s'il le fallait. Que faire ? Il n'écouta que son instinct et allait repousser Aya quand il sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur le col de son tee-shirt et le tirer violemment en arrière. Il ne vit pas ce qui se passait, comprenant juste qu'il venait d'atterrir par terre sans douceur, à moitié étranglé pour l'occasion. Il leva la tête pour voir Farfarello emprisonner le poignet de Aya dans sa main gauche, la main droite du Berserker toujours immobilisée sur son col.

Le leader des Weiss allait frapper avec l'autre main mais Farfarello libéra Ken pour bloquer le coup arrivant.

L'ancien footballeur remarqua à quel point Aya avait l'air faible comparé à Farfarello. L'Irlandais était plus grand et plus massif… Et beaucoup plus fort aussi.

Il se releva bien vite et posa avec précaution sa main sur le bras de Farfarello. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir la colère de l'homme se retourner contre lui, mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'égorger Aya, ça ferait l'affaire.

– Farfarello…

L'aîné des deux adversaires de toujours lui jeta un coup d'œil.

– Je le lâcherai quand il sera calmé.

– Je suis parfaitement calme !! Siffla Aya.

Farfarello haussa un sourcil et regarda de nouveau Ken.

– Tu vois.

Le brun soupira. C'était effectivement Aya qui avait commencé les hostilités.

– Ecoutez, on va pas recommencer à se battre maintenant qu'on a récupéré tout le monde en vie, non ? Ce serait débile.

Aya tourna la tête, refusant obstinément de regarder Ken ou Farfarello.

– Aya, s'il te plait…

– Quoi ?

– Fais un effort… Je demande pas grand chose, juste qu'on ne s'entretue pas. Vous deux en particulier… Implora Ken, qui venait de décider d'essayer de l'apitoyer un peu.

Farfarello sentit un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres.

– Pourquoi « nous deux en particulier » ?

Ken le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir avant de rougir.

– Mais… Mais… Et pis change pas de sujet !!

– C'est pas moi qui change de sujet là… Se moqua le fou.

– Bon ! S'énerva de nouveau Aya. Tu me lâches oui ?!

Farfarello haussa les épaules et le libéra. Aya le regarda de travers avant de partir en direction du Koneko.

Ken soupira de soulagement. L'orage était passé.

– Merci Farfarello.

– Hm ?

– Tu sais… Pour…

– Hn.

– C'est fou ce que vous êtes aussi causant l'un que l'autre, vous deux ! Bizarrement dès qu'on vous met ensemble, vous êtes de vrais moulins à paroles !

Farfarello le regarda babiller tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait compris depuis un moment déjà que Ken était comme ça, qu'il fallait qu'il se libère de la pression d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça se raconte des glaçons quand ça se rencontre ! Ben plein d'histoires de glaçons faut croire… Franchement, même en une journée avec lui au Koneko j'arrive pas à le faire causer autant que ça ? Faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais quand même, paske t'es fortiche Farfa… Quoi ? S'interrompit le jeune homme en voyant la lueur amusée dans l'oeil de son opposant de toujours.

– Tu respires entre tes phrases ?

– Ca m'arrive, pour approvisionner mon cerveau en oxygène pourquoi ?

– Hm. Ca explique ton manque de réflexion donc…

– Hein ? HEY !! JE TE PERMETS PAS !

– Hm.

– HIDAKA ! LE MAGASIN VA PAS S'OUVRIR TOUT SEUL ! Rugit Aya de la boutique.

– Oh… Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille… Observa Ken en regardant la porte de la cuisine. J'ai pas envie qu'il me découpe en rondelles pour le repas de ce soir.

Farfarello passa devant lui, le précédant vers le Koneko.

– Je te protègerai… Lâcha t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Ken resta planté en plein milieu de la cuisine pendant un moment.

– Nani ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Murmura t-il. Farfarello !

L'autre ricana juste avant de filer en direction du magasin de fleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il est fou ? Ben évidemment banane, c'est Farfarello ! »

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, Ken ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour s'arrêter devant l'obstacle humain et put voir Farfarello, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles d'une façon qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

– Fa… Farfarello ?

– Hm mh…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme silencieux le prit par les épaules et l'amena à s'adosser contre le mur du couloir.

– Tu ne devines pas ?

Ken secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– Allons réfléchis un peu…

– Mais… Et puis lâche-moi !

– Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir.

– Pourquoi ?

Ken eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le petit sourire amusé de Farfarello s'agrandir.

– A ton avis ? Aya doit vraiment être aveugle tu sais… Souffla le Schwarz au creux de son oreille.

Le brun se mit à rougir violemment et détourna la tête dans une vaine tentative de s'écarter de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

– Tu es amoureux de lui, non ?

Ken se retourna vivement pour fixer Farfarello droit dans les yeux.

– Co… Comment tu sais ça toi ?

– Je suis très observateur…

Ken grogna.

– Farfarello lâche-moi, ordonna le brun.

Farfarello eut un petit rire.

– Ne m'en veux pas, souffla le fou en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

Pétrifié, Ken ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Farfarello se recula avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et entra dans le magasin. Le cadet posa doucement une main sur ses lèvres, regardant l'endroit où Farfarello se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

Une étrange chaleur venait de naître au creux de son ventre…

A cause de Farfarello…

Il entra finalement dans le Koneko pour apercevoir Farfarello assis sur le comptoir, Yohji en train d'ouvrir le rideau métallique qui interdisait l'accès au magasin et Aya… Aya arrosait les plantes comme si de rien n'était.

En voyant Ken faire son entrée, Yohji en profita pour s'éclipser en douce. Il fallait qu'il parle à Schuldig.

Schuldig, quant à lui, réfléchissait, toujours serré contre la présence bienfaisante de Brad.

Brad…

Il avait réussi, il les avait ramené avec l'aide des Weiss. Tous. Vivants.

Sans le soutient d'Omi, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait subir au cadet des Weiss, c'était lui qui avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider, entraînant à sa suite Ken et Yohji…

Et même cet obstiné d'Abyssinian avait finalement décidé de les accompagner.

Il était heureux. Il ressentait un soulagement intense. Savoir que ces trois compagnons, sa famille était vivante suffisait à le transporter de bonheur…

Seulement…

Il fallait maintenant savoir ce qu'il y avait à faire. La priorité pour eux était de s'occuper de Nagi. Le petit avait terriblement souffert, il serait très dur de… Le guérir. La « drogue » testée sur Farfarello ne semblait pas trop affecter le déséquilibré, si ce n'est qu'il semblait plus spontané qu'à l'accoutumée, chose étrange pour cet homme mystérieux qui parlait très peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur suffirait d'attendre que les effets de la drogue s'estompent, en espérant que ça ne cause pas des dégâts irréversibles à l'esprit déjà bien atteint de leur compagnon.

Le télépathe tourna la tête pour voir que Brad commençait à se réveiller. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et dédia un léger sourire à Schuldig.

– Guten Tag…

– Bonjour Schu.

– Comment tu te sens?

– Mal.

Schuldig esquissa un triste sourire.

– Désolé, si j'étais venu plus tôt…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute, c'est la mienne…

Brad commença à murmurer des choses inintelligibles.

Schuldig se redressa et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Brad qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Le Voyant se reprit et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

– Rien… Rien… Nagi ?

– J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour aller le voir. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

– Il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures… Murmura Crawford les yeux dans le vague.

– Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Non. Je veux parler.

Schuldig soupira. Il savait que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais il s'en serait bien passé aujourd'hui.

– Je crois que je sais… Vas-y, je t'écoute Brad.

L'Américain se redressa avec l'aide de son amant et s'adossa précautionneusement au sommier du lit.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yohji.

Ce n'était pas une question. Brad l'avait vu pendant sa détention alors…

– Oui…

Autant lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas mentir à un Voyant.

Crawford soupira.

– J'avais espéré que pour une fois mes visions me tromperaient…

– Je suis désolé… Mais… Je… Il m'a tellement aidé, tu n'étais pas là j'étais tout seul et…

– Chut. Je sais.

– Je suis… Désolé Brad…

– Menteur.

– Quoi ? S'étonna Schuldig en le regardant bizarrement.

– Tu ne regrettes rien, nous le savons tous les deux. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en veux pas non plus à Yohji. S'il en avait été autrement, tu serais mort pendant la mission…

– Oh…

– Le futur est étrange…

– C'est rare que tu parles du futur.

– J'en parle quand il me plait.

Cette phrase piqua la curiosité de Schuldig.

– Oh ? Pourquoi ?

– Disons qu'il risque d'y avoir un nouvel élément ingérable dans notre vie… Mais un élément peut-être bien plaisant…

– Plaisant ? Mis à part le fait que _Nagi_ va être impossible à gérer, que _Farf_ délire complètement, je ne vois pas !

Crawford grimaça.

– Pour Nagi…

Un silence tomba entre les deux hommes.

– Quoi Nagi ? Interrogea Schuldig, mal à l'aise, un mauvais pressentiment se formant dans son esprit.

Brad avait quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il ne voulait pas avouer et il allait tout faire pour que son amant crache le morceau.

– Brad ? Réponds-moi ?

Le prescient soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant, comme pour se donner du courage.

– C'est entièrement ma faute.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! Ca peut pas être ta faute tu l'avais pas vu venir !

Silence…

Encore et toujours.

Si pesant.

Schuldig se sentit soudainement étouffer.

– Brad ?

– Oui.

– Tu l'avais vu ?

– Oui.

Un murmure étranglé.

Schuldig sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Brad l'avait vu. Il avait vu l'attaque venir. Et il n'avait rien fait, rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ? Après les nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ?!

– Mais mais…

Brad leva la main pour couper court aux questions qui arrivaient.

– Je… Je n'ai rien dit, car sinon l'un de nous serait mort…

« Mais nous sommes vivants maintenant… »

Brad continua, la voix brisée.

– … Si j'avais su quelles en auraient été les conséquences, j'aurai parlé, je te l'aurai dit ! Si seulement j'avais su que ça se finirait comme ça…

– Pourquoi ? Nous sommes vivants c'est ce qui compte !

– Non… Tu ne comprends pas Schuldig, c'est entièrement ma faute, je dois l'assumer maintenant, lâcha Brad en secouant la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. Bien sûr qu'il le savait que son équipe, _sa famille_ allait être attaquée. Et il n'avait rien dit pour les garder auprès de lui.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été si lâche…

Tout aurait été mieux, les autres seraient sains et saufs à présent.

Mais il n'avait pas ce genre de courage.

– Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas !

Brad enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il prononça quelques paroles étouffées dont Schuldig parvint à saisir le sens in extremis.

– … J'ai été trop égoïste, je ne voulais pas mourir et maintenant à cause de moi Nagi est dans cet état je n'ai rien pu faire ! Si j'avais accepté la mort on n'en serait pas là !

– … C'est toi qui devais…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

– Vous êtes… Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Les deux membres de Schwarz fixèrent Yohji avec le même désespoir évident dans leurs yeux. Brad détourna bien vite le regard, incapable de supporter un regard de plus.

– Attends Yohji, reste s'il te plait, appela doucement Schuldig, désemparé face à la situation.

Yohji obtempéra et entra dans la pièce, s'approchant du lit.

Il remarqua que l'Américain, d'habitude si sûr de lui, semblait complètement brisé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Personne ne répondit. Yohji s'assit près de Crawford et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il y avait une détresse profonde qui émanait de tout son être.

Pourquoi cet homme si solide semblait à bout ?

– Crawford ?

– Oui.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

A ces mots, Crawford se mit à rire. Un rire amer, presque une plainte.

– Quelque chose ? Si ce n'était que quelque chose tout irait bien !

Schuldig ne dit rien, digérant encore les aveux de Brad.

Yohji ne sut que répondre.

– Brad… Appela doucement le télépathe

– Quoi ?

– Je comprends.

Brad ricana une fois de plus.

– Oui, tu comprends…

– Crawford, je pense que tu devrais te reposer…

– Le repos ne réparera pas ce que j'ai fait. Je veux voir Nagi.

Yohji et Schuldig l'aidèrent à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Omi, occupée par le plus jeune membre des Schwarz, toujours plongé dans un état comateux artificiel.

Brad s'installa avec difficulté auprès du lit et se pencha sur Nagi.

Le garçon semblait si paisible…

Sa peau si pâle était marquée.

L'Américain glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son cadet.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Souffla t-il.

Derrière lui, Schu et Yohji échangèrent un regard. Instinctivement, Yohji s'avança.

– Aya et Ken l'ont bien soigné. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus. Après, tout dépendra de lui et surtout de vous. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

– Oui, je sais… Dans une heure très exactement.

Sur ces paroles, Brad se plongea dans ses pensées… Peut-être sondait-il le futur. Schuldig ne savait pas. Brad lui avait toujours fermé ses pensées. Il venait de décider que la priorité était son équipe. Il réglerait ses « problèmes » avec Schu et Yohji plus tard.

Ensuite, ils n'auraient plus qu'à filer en douce et s'installer incognito dans un endroit que Omi recherchait activement. Le futur ne lui annonçait rien de très précis. Il tentait de se concentrer sur celui de Nagi. S'en remettrait-il ?

Physiquement, avec du mal, oui, mais il s'en remettrait.

Psychologiquement…

Ce serait une toute autre histoire. Et son don ne lui était d'aucune utilité quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

– Sortez si vous voulez. Je reste avec lui.

Yohji inclina la tête.

– Je vais dormir un peu, je serais dans la chambre de Ken.

Schu hocha la tête et Yohji sortit. Le rouquin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Crawford.

– Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas vu ce qui s'est passé avec Yohji, mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

– Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Schuldig en resta bouche bée. Brad lui fit un léger sourire.

– Je comprends. Je sais, aussi. Ce n'est pas le plus important Schuldig.

– C'est Nagi et Farfie ?

– Oui. C'est le plus important pour le moment, de les protéger.

– Oui…

Ils restèrent muets, attendant côte à côté que leur plus jeune partenaire ouvre enfin les yeux dans un silence réconfortant.

La journée s'écoula, longue et pénible pour chacun. Le Koneko ne désemplissait pas au grand désespoir des Weiss qui n'avaient d'autre recours que la prière d'un Dieu hypothétique pour leur venir en aide. Ils mourraient tous de fatigue, et le temps passait avec une lenteur douloureuse pour tous. Farfarello s'était pris d'un intérêt soudain pour l'aquarium qui trônait dans le salonG1 et ne quittait pas les poissons des yeux, toujours surveillé discrètement par un des Weiss. Il avait finalement rejoint ses équipiers à l'étage à l'approche du réveil du petit qui lui avait été signalé par Crawford.

Omi émergeait de temps à autre du sous-sol pour prendre l'air et grignoter quelque chose avant de retourner rechercher quelques éléments sur le net.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nagi finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Sa première réaction avait été d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avant même qu'il ne s'éveille tout à fait. Immédiatement, Brad, Farfie et Schuldig s'étaient approchés, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et lui caressant les cheveux. L'adolescent sentit des flots de larmes rouler sur ses joues en voyant ses amis à ses côtés. Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, ce fut pour rester agrippé aux bras de ses amis, sans un mot ni un mouvement.

Trois petits coups furent soudain frappés à la porte de la chambre et la tête de Omi apparut dans l'embrasure.

– Désolé, je voulais pas déranger, mais j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose et je vous ai aussi apporté à manger.

Brad le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit le plateau chargé de nourriture que le jeune garçon lui tendait. Nagi leva doucement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu lumineux du jeune Weiss.

Omi lui dédia un sourire doux.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Nagi se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules.

– Si tu te sens trop mal, n'hésite pas à le dire. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, n'osant pas regarder son « ennemi » dans les yeux, malgré la protection rapprochée que lui offraient ses équipiers. Omi échangea un regard triste avec Schuldig puis récupéra ce qu'il était venu chercher avant de sortir de sa chambre.

De leur côté, le reste des Weiss venaient de fermer le magasin avec un soulagement certain. Yohji prévint Aya qu'il ne se lèverait pas le lendemain. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de bosser. Et ça valait pour tout le monde, donc malgré les quelques protestations du leader des Weiss, il fut bien vite décidé que le lendemain, le magasin serait fermé exceptionnellement. Sans quoi Aya aurait le plaisir de bosser tout seul… Et donc par la même occasion, de se faire baver dessus par toutes les filles qui envahissaient le Koneko.

Finalement, après un copieux repas qui fut préparé par Yohji et Schuldig pendant que Brad tentait de détendre et de faire un peu parler Nagi avec l'aide de Farfarello, le problème fut réglé. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à faire face à l'ultime obstacle de la journée, ou plutôt de la nuit qui approchait à grands pas : qui dormait où ? Et accessoirement, avec qui ?

Aya ne prit même pas part à la conversation qui allait s'annoncer houleuse et pénible, faisant mine de se retirer silencieusement dans ses appartements. Il fut cependant stoppé par un appel de détresse de Yohji qui donna l'alerte sans aucun scrupule.

– Hey là ! T'en va pas comme ça !

– Quoi ?

– On va partager les chambres et toi aussi tu partages !

– Rêve Yohji.

– On va pas recommencer à se taper dessus ! Tout sera réglé demain, mais on a une nuit à passer tous ensemble alors autant s'arranger, lâcha Omi la bouche pleine des gâteaux qu'il grignotait.

Ken en profita pour piocher lui aussi allègrement dans le paquet de son ami, admirant d'un œil critique Yohji et Aya qui se défiaient du regard. Aya soupira et abandonna, levant les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi était fatigué, et voulait se coucher.

Agacé, il s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les bras :

– Okay. Quoi alors ?

– Bon, Nagi dort dans la chambre d'Omi, Schu et Brad sont dans la mienne. Reste la tienne et celle de Ken pour caser…Cinq personnes.

– Nagi passera la nuit seul ? Interrogea Omi.

– Non, intervint soudainement Farfarello, qui ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à ce qui se disait jusque là.

Comme à son habitude, il n'intervenait que quand cela l'arrangeait.

– Non, quoi ? Demanda Ken avec précaution.

– Je resterai avec lui. Je le veillerai.

Brad secoua la tête, Nagi somnolant sur ses genoux.

– Tu n'es pas en état Farfarello, pas plus que les autres personnes présentes ici. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous nous remettrons vite mais il nous faut au moins une nuit de sommeil.

Farfarello sembla se renfrogner mais hocha néanmoins la tête pour acquiescer. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie tout de même ?

– Donc, Nagi dormira seul, mais j'irais le voir de temps en temps, trancha Crawford.

– Okay, dit Yohji, pour moi c'est déjà réglé. Aya, Ken ?

Ken haussa les épaules, avalant trois biscuits chocolatés d'un coup. Omi appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, s'affalant à moitié sur son bras pour accéder à ses friandises, que Ken s'appropriait sans vergogne.

– A la limite, nous on dort ensemble, proposa l'ancien footballeur.

Yohji eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sautilla jusqu'à Omi pour lui pincer les joues.

– Roooohhh ! Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !

– Yohji !

– Gouzi gouzi !

– Ouais, areuh tagazou on a compris ! Coupa Ken en libérant son cadet de l'emprise pour le moins agaçante du grand blond.

– J'ai encore des trucs à chercher sur Internet moi… Avança Omi. Alors j'ai qu'à dormir en bas et pis voilà.

– Adjugé. Farfarello ne peut pas passer la nuit seul, dit Crawford.

– Ken tu dormiras avec, c'est réglé, trancha Aya en se levant et en disparaissant de la cuisine en moins de deux secondes.

Silence.

Un rire étouffé.

– Hein ?! Balbutia Ken d'un air horrifié. Aya !

Yohji quant à lui hurlait de rire.

– Ah le salaud il s'est tiré, lança t-il riant aux larmes devant la mine hallucinée de Ken. Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

– Bon ben bonne nuit ! Lança Omi en s'esquivant pour éviter le hurlement à venir.

Brad et Schu s'éclipsèrent en compagnie de Yohji, laissant seuls Ken et Farfarello en face à face. Ce dernier dédia à Ken un sourire qui lui évoquait plus un rictus de requin que celui d'en enfant de cœur.

– M'regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas drôle.

On ne peut plus amusé, l'Irlandais scruta Ken d'un air narquois.

– Quoi ? Interrogea ce dernier, passablement agacé de s'être fait avoir.

– Tu as peur de moi ?

– Nan !

– Hm…

– Allez, viens on se monte. Ca me fait penser… Yohji il dort où ?

– Schuldig a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une mise au point.

– Oh.

– J'espère que ta chambre est bien insonorisée.

– Nani ?! S'écria le brun en se retournant bouche bée vers son ancien ennemi.

Le jeune homme borgne se contenta de hausser les épaules en passant devant lui, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

– Farfarello !!

Une heure plus tard, la maison était devenue silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait ou s'apprêtait à s'endormir… Du moins, excepté trois personnes.

La première se retournait seule dans son lit en se demandant si elle avait pris la bonne décision pendant que la seconde faisait tout pour pourrir la vie de la troisième et l'empêcher de dormir en provoquant un attentat à la pudeur sur sa fragile petite personne.

Ken se débarrassa momentanément de son agresseur d'humeur décidément bien joueuse avant de s'exiler dans la salle de bain pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et entrevit en tournant la tête la porte close de son leader.

Une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant cette porte de bois close le soir venu, il se demanda si Aya dormait. C'était probable vu le rythme effréné qu'ils avaient tous dû supporter ces derniers jours.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut de la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Tiens donc…

Curieux, il s'approcha, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva en train de frapper trois petits coups timides sur le panneau de bois. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Aya en boxer noir.

– Ken.

– Ah, salut je… En fait je passais et…

– Ca se passe bien avec Farfarello ?

Ken s'effondra de désespoir sur l'épaule de son aîné.

– M'laisse pas avec lui il va m'mangeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

– Tu crois pas que t'exagères ?

Le brun releva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes.

– S'il te plait me laisse pas tout seul avec lui ? Pwease Aya-kun ?

Aya leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à résister aux attaques « chibi-eyes » de ses coéquipiers ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il soupira et repoussa Ken en levant les yeux au ciel, retournant brièvement dans sa chambre pour s'emparer d'un oreiller avant de rejoindre le garçon.

– Content ?

Ken lui dédia un immense sourire pour toute réponse et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Son rêve se réalisait enfin ! Bon, il y avait une petite araignée aux yeux jaunes qui se faisait une joie de lui gâcher une partie de son plaisir mais bon, il passerait outre pour cette fois. Une fois dans la chambre de son ami, le premier geste d'Aya fut de chercher le Berserker. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur la commode du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et s'amusait avec une lame de cutter. Aya fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et tendit la main.

– Donne.

Farfarello souffla pour manifester son mécontentement mais lui céda le couteau et bondit au bas du meuble. Aya s'éclipsa l'espace d'une seconde pour balancer le cutter dans sa chambre et abandonna son oreiller sur le lit de Ken.

– Je vous préviens, je veux dormir.

– Oui, Aya-kun !

– Hn. Qui dort où ?

Ken et Farfarello désignèrent d'un même geste le lit deux places de KenG2 . Aya soupira :

– Je dors pas au milieu.

– Moi non plus, lâcha Farfarello.

Ken se sentit quelque peu obligé de faire ce qu'on lui disait.

– Okay, okay, j'ai compris…

Une fois qu'ils furent couchés et que la lumière fut éteinte, chacun gigota un peu afin de trouver une place confortable puis une voix s'éleva dans la pénombre. Il y avait encore assez de clarté pour deviner les formes et les visages.

– Aya… C'est ta main ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mes mains elles sont là ! Protesta le rouquin en levant ses mains.

Ken regarda son ami, horrifié.

– FARFARELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

– Nyark !

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note :** Voilà, j'en ai fini avec Meilleurs Ennemis ! En ce jour de grâce du (mince on est quoi aujourd'hui ?!)… 31 mars 2005 c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Bon, il m'aura fallu un temps fou pour terminer cette fic, et je m'en excuse.

Techniquement, il y avait une suite prévue à cette fic, que j'avais commencé à ébaucher à partir de délire fait sur un Mont nommé Olympe avec des cookies au chocolat et une folle qui se reconnaîtra… Hm, bref.

Seulement pour diverses raisons personnelles dont le bac qui arrive, et un manque de temps assez conséquent (entraînant donc un retard ENORME dans mon boulot… Mais je suis toujours en retard pour tout ce que je fais, c'est de notoriété publique mdr) je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire un jour cette suite, ni même de clôturer les fanfictions que j'ai encore en route et que j'ai bien du mal à terminer.

Peut-être qu'un jour je les reprendrai, c'est même plus que probable, mais en attendant je préfère me mettre un peu au boulot (ouais y a l'espagnol et la philo qui m'attendent… Beuuuuuuuuuh !). Donc je m'excuse parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'attendre la suite d'une fic qui ne vient pas c'est énervant, alors si jamais c'était le cas pour vous, j'en suis désolée.

Sur ce, j'espère que la lecture de Meilleurs Ennemis aura au moins eu le petit mérite de vous distraire, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais.

Voilà !

A bientôt peut-être et n'oubliez pas… KENKEN C'EST LE MEILLEUR !! ET BRAD C'EST UNE MEDUSE AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA ! HEY AIIIIIIIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! MAIS ME FRAPPEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASG3 !

**Commentaires :**

G1 Bon, je sais, y'en a pas, mais on s'en fout, ils ont le droit de refaire leur déco de temps en temps !

G2 Je sais pas si il a un lit deux places, en effet mais… Roh et pis d'abord hein ! J'fais keske j'veux !

G3 MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop sérieux… Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que je vais pas tarder à recevoir des colis piégés moi (rire). Roh ben quoi, vous connaissez mon amour pour Bradounet, non ? Faut bien que je tape sur quelqu'un et j'aime taper sur les poteaux américains à lunettes qui voient dans le futur… Nyark !


End file.
